21
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: COMPLETE! 21. Just a number right? Well, to Suze Simon, it could mean a lot more. Especially when her soul is split into 3! Secrets are revealed, pasts come back to haunt, and is Jesse..gasp...trusting Paul? Rated T for some language.
1. A Familiar Stranger

**Hey! Me again! Ok, so I am still going to do Not Until You're Gone. I'm probably not going to update this one until I finish that one, but I've had this chapter forever and I wanted to go ahead and post it. Yeah, and for the first time...I'm not writing in bold! Well, not for the whole story... And this is if the book series NEVER happened.**

**Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it?**

**Summary- Suze is living the life of a normal teenage mediator. Well, as normal as a mediator can be. But when she meets a familiar stranger, she realises she may be living a double life. Literally.**

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

"Goooooood morning, Juniperra Serra. It's time for your daily annoucments." Adam's voice rang out throught the intercom.

I groaned and laid my head down on my desk.

"The Serra Lions defeated RLS last night 45 to 27. If they win next week's game-"

I had way bigger things to worry about then who won last night's game. I wasn't even at the game. I was betraying one of my best friends. Josie looked over at me and smiled. Why did I tell her?

Because, Suze. You are an idiot. That's why you told her.

"The chorus will need to be excused at 11:45 for a meeting in the auditorium."

I groaned again.

"Miss Simon, are you having problems back there?"

I looked up from my desk. "No, Sister Ernestine." She looked at me dissapprovingly and looked back down at our reports. I glared at Josie who was laughing.

"It's not funny." I said,

"Miss Simon? What is our rule about daily annoucements?" Sister Ernestine asked me. I sighed. "Miss Simon!"

I sat up and said, "Don't talk during them."

"Or?"

"Or you'll get a detention." She smiled. Great, Suze. Just perfect. You get yet another detention. But before she coud give me one, the annoucements beat her to it.

Father Dom took over. "Would Miss Simon and Miss de Silva please report to my office."

Josie looked surprised. I felt it. We hadn't done anything. This time, at least. We grabbed our books and walked towards the door. I smiled as I walked past Sister Ernestine.

I really didn't like that woman.

"What did we do now?" She asked as we walked down the hall to our lockers. I shook my head, "Now? We didn't do anything." Josie smiled.

"My mom's going to kill me."

"Your mom?" Josie asked. "Mama is going to go nuts if I get another detention. I more detention equals a Catholic all girls boarding school."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Hi, Mrs. Stevenson." I said pleasantly as I walked into Father D's office.

"What did you do this time, Suze?" She asked me with a smile. I shrugged and asked, "He busy?"

"Nope."

And we walked in. "Hello, ladies."

We smiled and took our regular seats, "What are we in for this time, Father D?" Josie asked. He smiled, "Girls, nothing." We both sighed out of relief. "I just wanted to see if you two would be willing to help out with the Festival next weekend."

"Of course." I said. "We already told you-" I looked over and saw Mr. Walden making copies. I nodded and waited. After Father Dom closed the door, I asked, "Who's the ghost?"

"Janey Larson." He said as he sat down. "She was killed in a car accident last weekend. She won't tell me what's holding her back here in our world."

I looked over at Josie who was playing with Silly Putty that she had fished out of his drawer.

"I'll see what I can do...how about you Jo?" She looked up at him and smiled, "Whatever you say, _padre_!" He shook his head at her, but I could tell he was smiling.

He looked down at his watch. "Well, girls. It's almost 11:45. Don't you have a meeting?" I sighed and got up.

"Susannah?" I turned back around. "Be careful what you say to Janey. She's sensative." I smiled and assured him I would.

-----

"We will meet at 5:15 at the school and be warmed up and ready to go by 6? OK?" We all nodded. Mr. Johnstan smiled, "OK then. You're dismissed."

I hopped off the stage's steps and walked over to meet Josie. "I can't believe you kissed him."

"Shh! It was only a dare!" I said as we walked back into the junior hallway. "Cee cannot know."

"Know what?" She asked as she walked up behind us.

"Uh-" I looked at Adam who was standing behind her. He gave me a pleading look. "Nothing." She looked skeptical but said, "So, you guys coming to the carnival down at the boardwalk tonight?"

"Duh, _chica_. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Josie said. Then with a smirk she added, "You know, Adam, I hear that there's going to be a kissing both. You and Suze my want to check it out. Oh, I mean, you and Cee."

My mouth fell to the floor when Josie said that. Adam looked like he was preparing to get smacked.

Thank goodness Paul Slater walked by just at that moment.

"Suze, how are you?" He asked, politely.

"Good."

"I didn't see you in the chorus meeting."

"Oh, uh..I came in...late." Why was my heart beating so fast?

He smirked, "You coming to the carnival tonight?"

I nodded. He leaned closer and said, "Well, then. I'll see you there." He kissed my cheek and walked off. Josie, Adam and Cee were all staring at me.

Cee smiled, "Someone's got a crush."

Josie smirked, "Yeah. And to think just last night, Suze was making out with-"

"My cousin." Adam groaned when I said that.

"Why were you making out with your cousin?" Cee asked.

"Um... oh, look at the time...lunch!" I darted off. Adam came up behind me.

"Suze, how did Josie find out about us?"

I sighed, "Well, she saw us go into the beach house last night and she asked me about in Spanish this morning."

"I thought you took French."

"I did. But I had to switch. The college I want to go to requires at least one year of Spanish." I said, sitting down. "Adam, I feel bad for lying to Cee."

"We aren't lying. We're just...not telling her." He said, sitting across from me. I sighed. "Suze, look. It was one kiss. It was a dare. It didn't mean anything at all." He smiled. "Though it was pretty good."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah. It was good."

"What was good?" Cee asked as she sat down. Josie was smiling. She is a dead woman.

"Um, the new...Johnny Depp movie." I said, cramming my sandwich into my mouth.

"Oh, I haven't seen it." She said.

She may be smart, but gosh is she oblivious.

Paul walked by our table and winked at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Josie rolled her eyes and said, "I don't like that guy."

"Josie.."

"What? I just don't like him...well, I don't trust him."

I smiled, "De Silva, you have never trusted Paul. Not that he's given you any reason not to."

She shrugged, "Slater just seems...I don't know." Her phone rang. "Hello? Mama! But- yeah...yeah...I know. I KNOW! Yeah, _adios_." She shut the phone closed and threw it into her purse.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed, "I've got to pick up my stupid brother from the airport tonight."

"You have a brother?" She nodded and said, "_Si_. He goes to college in New York. Going to school to be a doctor. He's coming down for Thanksgiving next week. He'll be here for a week and then it's back to Ney York...thank goodness."

"I didn't know you had a brother." I said.

She smiled sarcastically, "Surprise! Marta can't pick him up, because she's got a date. Mercedes can't drive. I don't know why mama and papa can't do it. Gosh."

"But the carnival's tonight!" Cee pointed out.

"Yep. I guess I'll miss it."

"Why can't you just bring him too?" I asked.

She smiled, "Well, I guess I will. Force him."

-----

"Where is she?" Cee asked. It was already 8:38. She should have been here almost 20 minutes ago. I groaned, "The lines are going to be so long if we don't hurry."

"Hey, Susie-Q." Paul said as he walked up to me. "You want to go for a ride?"

"Excuse me?"

He laughed, "I said. Do you want to go for a ride in the tunnel of love?"

I smiled, "Paul.."

Cee elbowed me. "We'll wait for Josie." I looked back at Paul and said, "Sure." He took my hand and led me to the ride.

------

"So, did you kiss him?" Cee asked over the phone. I smiled, "No. Where are you guys?" Paul laughed as he leaned against the wall. "Food court, and Suze..."

"What?"

"Hot." And she hung up the phone.

Hot?

Paul and I made our way to the food court. Cee was waving frantically. She grabbed my arm, "You are going to tell me everything." She whispered in my ear.

"Nothing to tell." I whipsered back. Because that was the truth. She rolled her eyes. Josie came up beside Cee and smiled, "Jesse? Here she is. This is the girl I was telling you about."

Who the heck is Jes-

Holy freakin crap.

Hot.

Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot...

He smiled, "So. You're the Susannah Simon I've been hearing so much about from my sister?" I could only nod. And regardless of the things Josie had said about her brother today, she was definetly her brother's girl. You could just tell. " Hi, I'm Jesse."

Cee elbowed me. "Nice to meet you." I finally managed to say.

**_"All right. Who the hell are you?"..._**

**_"You called me amigo. I thought you might like to know I have a name. It's Jesse."_**

Whoa. That was weird.

"We were just about to rid on the ferris wheel." Cee said. "Suze, why don't you ride with Jesse?"

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" I dragged Cee behind the hot dog stand. "Cee, I appreciate this, but no."

"Suze, you've been a mess ever since Tad left. That was months ago! You need to find someone else! I'm sure Tad has." I sighed. She was right.

"Fine." She squealed, and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to them.

"What about Paul?" I asked.

"Oh, he can ride with Josie."

"What?" She asked. She looked like she had just swallowed half her hot dog. "Cee, what did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"You aren't serious." She laughed. "Tell me you aren't serious."

-----

"How are you tonight, Paul?" I heard Josie ask from the car below us. "Oh, just peachy, de Silva. And you?" I laughed.

"Why does she hate him so much?" Jesse asked me with an oh-so-sexy smile.

"I have no idea." I said. "She says she doesn't trust him or something."

He smiled, "Sounds like Josephina."

I could pratcially see Josie's face if she had heard someone use her full name.

"So, a doctor, huh?"

**_"Jesse, what would you have like to been?"_**

**_"It was different then, Susannah. But I guess I would have liked to have been a doctor."_**

"Yeah. It's been hard, but worth it."

"Studying at NYU?"

He nodded. I smiled, "Not bad."

"She said you lived in New York for a while. You like it better out here?"

"Sometimes."

I heard Josie groan.

Forgetting my fear of heights, I looked down and saw a glowing girl standing below us.

"You can see her too?" I looked over at Jesse.

"You- are you a-" He smiled and said, "Yeah. My sister never would tell me if you were, but from what she said, I guessed it."

"Jake? Where are you?" I heard her call out.

"Well, this must be Janey." I said to myself.

I looked down at Paul.

**_"I said I wouldn't kill him. I didn't say anything about keeping him from dying in the first place."_**

And that was the last thing I remember before everything went dark.

* * *

**So? How was it? Should I continue? Or delete the whole thing????  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	2. Jesse's Girl?

**Ok, I have two chapters of this already written. I have a severe case of writer's block on Not Until Your Gone, so that will be posted later. These chapters are just sitting there waiting to be loaded...they've been sitting there FOREVER since I started Not Until Your Gone and this one at the same time. So, I decided while I'm thinking about the other one, go ahead and post this one.**

**And thanks for reviewing! ;)**

**Oh yeah, and is anyone else not getting reviews and alerts? I'm not getting through my email AGAIN! Hmmmm...**

* * *

**_"Susannah..." He had just materialized in front of me. And to shut him up, I leaned up and pressed my mouth against his. He smiled against my lips._**

**_"What was that for?" He asked when I pulled away. I shrugged. He smiled and lifted me up and threw me on my bed._**

**_"What was that for?" I asked him when he climbed up beside me. He shrugged and leaned down and kissed me._**

**_"I love you, Jesse de Silva."_**

**_He smiled. "I love you too, Susannah. Susannah? Susannah!"_**

"Susannah? Are you ok? Susannah?" I opened my eyes to see Jesse standing over me. Josie was behind him looking extremly worried.

"Gosh, Suze! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said.

"Miss? I'm going to have to take you to the hospital. Just to make sure everything is ok." The paramedic said to me.

"I'm fine."

"Susannah, you really need to go." Jesse said. I sighed and laid back down, "Fine."

I looked over at Jesse, "What happened?"

He shrugged, "You just collapsed. You stopped breathing."

Maybe that's why my head hurt so much. He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. I sighed and closed my eyes.

**_"I love you, querida."_**

"Tell me everything!"

I sighed as I took a sip of my Coke. Cee was staring intently at me as she ate her chips. "What's to tell?"

She smiled, "You liked him!"

I groaned and looked away. "SUZE!"

"What?"

"You're blushing." I rolled my eyes.

"Cee, just leave her alone." Adam said as he came to sit beside her. She glared at him...

I couldn't stand not telling her.

**_"Adam, we shouldn't do this."_**

**_He looked up at me, and I don't know why I did what I did...but I did it. I leaned up and kissed Adam. He didn't hesitate. He put his arms around me and kissed me back._**

"Suze? Earth to Susannah?" Josie snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Welcome back to earth."

I looked at Adam. He knew what I was thinking about.

"So, you never answered me. You coming or not?" Josie asked. I stared blankly at her, "To what, Jo?"

She groaned, "Suze! I've only said it like a million times! We're having Thanksgiving early with my dad's side of the family. It's next Monday instead of Thursday. I really do not like that side, my mom knows it, so she said I could invite you...please don't say no!" Her eyes were pleading, I laughed and said, "Of course. Only if we're still up for Christmas shopping at 5 o'clock in the morning Friday."

She smiled and said, "Do it every year, _chica_!" She got a little gleam in her eyes.

"What?" She shook her head. "What?"

She smiled, "Well, it's just that Jesse's gonna be happy when he finds out you're coming." She said with a smirk. Cee looked over at me smiling. I felt my face heat up.

"I knew it! You do like him!" Cee yelled.

"Susie, how could you replace me?" Paul said when he walked up beside Cee.

I smiled at him. So? I was flirting. After my breakup with Tad, I need to have some fun. "It was very easy, surprisingly."

He faked a look of hurt, "That hurts, Suze. It really does." I laughed and caught up with Josie who was already down the hallway.

"He's a stalker."

"Jo."

"What? He is everywhere...EVERYWHERE!!"

"You're everywhere to me! When I close my eyes, it's you I see-" I heard Adam sing behind us. Cee rolled her eyes.

I laughed and Jo just stared at him. See? Just because she's a straight A student, she thinks she can...

Jo I mean.

"Well, I'll see you bright and early tommorrow guys!" I said to Cee and Josie. Adam frowned and looked at Cee, "What am I going to do without you tommorrow?"

She smiled, "You'll find something to do, I'm sure." He leaned over and kissed her. And that was the moment that Josie and I decided to slip away.

"Where the heck- there he is." Jo grabbed my arm and led me to where Jesse was waiting for us. I gulped. Hard.

Holy crap, I think I'm going to faint...

He is so hot.

"Hey ladies." He said. He smiled at me. I tried to smiled back, but there is no telling what it came out like. Josie and I slid into the backseat.

So, somehow, Josie and I started talking about Tad. Well, I guess I should say, SHE started talking about Tad.

"Change the subject."

"Suze! Why? You need to get over it." She looked at Jesse through the mirror. "You know Jess, Suze just broke up with her boyfriend too."

Boyfriend too? What he's-

She saw the look on my face and laughed, "I meant to say, she's single too."

Jesse rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"But seriously, you need to move on!"

"Jo, change the subject."

"But-"

"Josephina, leave her alone." Jesse said. Jo stared at him in horror. She hates when people use her full name. More than me, even.

"I don't know why you hate it so much. Josephina's a pretty name." I pointed out to her as we walked up the stairs of their house. "Not like Susannah."

"What are you talking about? Susannah's a beautiful. It suits you well." Jesse said as he walked in front of us.

Wait? He just almost called me beautiful...in a twisted kind of way, but still, it was there!

He turned back around and smiled at me.

"Mama? We're home!" Jo yelled. Mrs. de Silva came running down the stairs. Her dark curls were bouncing behind her as she ran.

"Hey, sweetheart!" She kissed Jo's cheek. She smiled at me, "Hi, Suze. How are you?"

I smiled back, "Fine, Mrs. de Silva. How are you?"

She sighed, "I've been better."

Jesse walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

Aw, a mama's boy...why did that make him_ that_ much hotter?

"Come on." Jo nodded for me to follow her.

"Hey, Suze." Mercedes said as she walked past me.

"Hey, Mercy." I followed Jo into her room.

It was covered bottom to top with Zac Efron.

I swear...BOTTOM to TOP.

"Obsessed much?" I asked as I plopped down on her bed. She smiled, "Maybe...but can you blame me?"

I didn't even have to answer. She knew my answer. It was no. I couldn't blame her.

She laid down beside me. "Whatcha thinkin about Suze?"

I rolled my eyes. She laughed. She knew what I was thinking about.

Or rather,_ who_ I was thinking about.

I slammed a pillow in her face. "Hey!" She screamed as she hit me back.

So, this of course resulted in a very big pillow fight.

"Girls? Mama said dinner was ready." Jesse's voice came from outside her door. "What are you doing?" He opened the door and stared at us.

I was on the floor and Jo was ontop of me trying to hit me.

"OK, I'm almost scared to ask what you are doing." He said.

Jo threw her pillow at him and said, "We'll be down in a minute..." He closed the door. "-perv."

"I heard that." He yelled. We started laughing.

-------

It was about midnight when I walked out of Jo's room to the bathroom across the hall.

"Oh, sorry, Susannah." Jesse said when he bumped into me as he was coming out. I smiled, "It's fine." He smiled and stared at me for a while.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head, "You're just not like all the other girls I've met."

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked, uncertain.

His smile got bigger, "Yeah, it's a _very_ good thing." I could feel myself blush, and much to my dissappointment, he could see me blush and he laughed, "I'll see you in the morning."

He walked back into his room and said, "Goodnight, querida."

Then withougt thinking about why I was saying this, I said, " 'Night, cowboy."

He laughed and closed his door.

Wait a minute...why did I just call him that? Cowboy?

And what the heck is a querida?

--------

"It's too early!" I whined as I walked down the stairs. Jo yawned, "You're telling me. We better not be upstaged by RLS again!"

I nodded and continued walking.

"You driving us?" Josie asked Jesse. He nodded, "Yeah. I'm meeting-"

"-your girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes, "She's not my girlfriend." I finally caught up to Josie and walked up behind her...that's when I noticed Jesse was totally and completly...

...shirtless...Hah! You thought I was going to say something else didn't you? Got your hopes up didn't I?

He looked over at me. I was trying so hard not to loo at him..well, his body. 'Cause with a six-pack like that...it was so hard not to look.

He could totally bench press me and Josie.

"Let me get...dressed..I'll meet you downstairs." He smiled at me as I walked past him...

I smiled back. Josie looked from me to Jesse and back.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." She said something in Spanish. Jesse looked over at her, "Watch it." He said warningly as he walked back up the stairs.

Jesse came down about 5 minutes later.

"Jo. Josie? Josephina!" I was shaking her. She had fallen asleep on the couch.

"What?" She asked.

"It's time to go. Get up." She rolled over and said, "5 more minutes..."

"Joey!" She sat up and glared at me, "I'm up!" Jesse shook his head as he walked over to the door.

"This is way to early!" She yelled. "I need coffee!"

By the time she sat down in the backseat of Jesse's car, she was out once again. "Joey!" I whined. She shook her head and said with her eyes closed, "Shh!!!"

"Thumbsucker."

That made her open her eyes, "I am not!"

"How do you know?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

"Because I know."

I smiled, "You're eyes are closed and you're asleep. How do you know?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

Jesse looked back at me through the mirror and smiled.

Ok, so I'm falling for my best friend's brother...sue me.

------

"Ok, I need sopranos over here-" Said our instuctor for today. Cee sighed as she got up from her seat, "Bye guys."

I smiled as she walked over to her seat on the other side of the auditorium.

"Why do they hate us so much?" Josie asked as an RLS student passed us.

"Because we kick thier butts in football and they kick our butts in singing." I sighed and said, "This whole stupid festival is to bring all of the other school choruses in Carmel here so they can upsatge us all." I leaned back. "It's a conspiracy."

"Altos over here, please." Josie and I got up and walked to where we were suppossed to sit. Just our luck, it was beside a RLS student.

But surprisingly, she was very nice. "Hi, I'm Felicia Bruce."

I smiled, "Susan- Suze Simon." She looked over at Josie, "This is my friend Josie de Silva."

She smiled, "You guys from the Mission Academy?"

Uh, duh. Wasn't that what it said on our shirts? But I didn't say that. To her I said, "Yeah we are."

"Cool. I wanted to go there, but my dad made me go here. I hear cheerleading's alot better over there."

Oh gosh! Please don't be another Kelly!

But it turned out she wasn't. She was very sweet.

Felicia Bruce? Where had I heard her name before? I know I had heard it, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

---

"This is my friend, Carrie Whitman." Carrie smiled. I knew I had heard that name too. Then Felicia said, "You should see her and her boyfriend, Josh Saunders. They are so adorable together."

Carrie blushed and said, "Well what about you and Marc?" She looked at me, "Marc Pulsford-"

"Oh yeah. The one who broke that record last year? Most touchdowns in one season on the history of RLS?" I finished for her. She nodded.

Ok, maybe that's where I heard Marc, but where had I heard of Felicia, Carrie and Josh?

"Hey Angels!" A girl said as she passed us. I looked at Felicia amused, "Angels?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it's just a nickname. They call Marc, Carrie, Josh and me the RLS Angels."

**_"Father Dom. How bad can a group of kids called the RLS Angles be?"_**

"Suze, you ok?" I looked back up at her and said, "Yes."

"Ok, kids. Let's take it from the top of page 4 measure 34." Said our instructor.

Gosh, Suze. What is wrong with you today? Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought.

------

"I told you it was a conspiracy." I whispered in Josie's ear that night at the concert after RLS was done singing. She groaned when our teacher motioned for us to go on stage.

"Don't trip on you dress." Josie whispered in my ear as we walked up the stage's stairs. I lifted the bottom of my long black chorus uniform up as I walked on. I didn't want to relive last year..

Yeah, I don't even want to tell you what happened...it was bad. REALLY BAD.

Let's just say, it was a domino affect.

And I was the domino that started it.

I looked up in the balcony and saw Mom, Andy, Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc. And right beside them were the de Silvas...and Cee's family and Adam and beside Adam was...

gulp...Jesse.

I looked back at our teacher. Cee, who was on the other side of the stage, looked over and smiled at me.

"What's wrong, Susie-Q?" Paul leaned down and whispered in my ear. I shook my head. Even though he was behind me, I knew he was smirking. "Worried about your solo?"

Solo?

SOLO?

What solo?

Then Mr. Johnstan motioned for me to walk up to the microphone.

"Suze, go." Paul said.

Jo looked at me weird.

HE TOLD US WE WERE NOT SINGING THIS SONG!!!!

I gulped as I walked up to the microphone.

Oh dear God, please PLEASE help me!

Great, now I think I'm going to throw up.

You know that scene in Princess Diaries where she's giving that speech and she gets sick? Yeah, well, maybe I have just seen that movies too many times, but that was what I feared was about to happen.

"Please welcome Junnipperra Serra Mission Academy." Said the annoucer. "Their soloist will be Susannah Simon."

Crap.

I looked up and saw my family smiling at me.

Double crap.

And Jesse winked at me.

Hmm...I wonder what would happen if I fainted? I could so sue them.

But, in the end, I never got a chnce to faint, or even to pretend to faint.

That's because the music started. Mr. Johnstan pointed at me, I opened my mouth and-

---

"You never told me you could sing like that." Jesse told me after the concert when he met Josie and me down at our seats as we got our purses. I smiled, "Surprise."

He smiled and handed me a boquet of roses. "You were amazing." I smiled and was about to say something when Josie yelled, "Where are my roses?"

Jesse glared at her. She narrowed her eyes and walked off. Well, stormed off.

"Good job, Susie-Q." Paul said as he walked behind me. He was trying to take off his tie, "You did a really great job." He looked at Jesse. "Nice to see you again, de Silva."

"You too, Slater."

Wait...what was going on here?

Paul looked at Jesse one last time before saying to me, "Have a nice Thanksgiving break." He winked at me and walked off.

**_"Paul, ever heard of knocking?"_**

**_He smirked, "Well, I didn't know that you would be entertaining Mr. de Silva."_**

"Suze!" Cee ran over and hugged me. "You were so good!" Adam came up behind her and said, "You really were."

"Thanks guys."

Cee looked down at the roses and smiled at Jesse. I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you tommorrow?" She nodded and took Adam by the hand and walked off.

Jesse laughed, "She's the excited one."

I smiled, "You have no idea." I followed him outside.

Carrie and Felicia walked up to me outside. "Way to go, girl!"

"Thanks."

Carrie looked at Jesse, "This your boyfriend?"

"Um..." Was he? He was sure acting like it. "This is Jesse. Jesse this is Carrie and Felicia."

Something in Jesse's face changed when I said that. But he smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

Carrie smiled and said, "_Very_ nice to meet you."

Felicia groaned, "Carrie! You have a boyfriend!"

Carrie looked at her, "So?"

I laughed. Felicia turned back to me and said, "Hey, well, maybe I'll see you sometime next week? I really want you to meet Marc."

I smiled, "Sure."

She smiled back, "Well, I'll let you two go. I'll see ya later, Simon. And nice job!" She walked off with Carrie. Jesse had a weird look on his face.

"Thier names sound familiar, don't they?"

He looked at me. "How did you know?"

I smiled, "I felt the same way when I met them earlier today."

Jesse put his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the stairs of the auditorium.

"Hey, Suze." Micheal said to me as I walked down. "You did a really good job tonight."

I smiled, "Thanks, Mike." He smiled at Jesse, and then turned his gaze on Carrie and Felicia. His gaze turned very dark.

Jesse looked at me, I shrugged and we walked over to his car.

"I should probably ride home with my parents."

He almost looked disappointed, "Come on. Let me drive you." I sighed and looked over at my mom who was talking to Mrs. de Silva. I gave her a pleading look, and after a moment, she smiled and nodded.

------

When Jesse pulled up in front of my house, he said, "I'll walk you up." He was quiet until we got up to my porch.

He smiled at me, "You never answered Carrie's question."

"What did she ask me?"

"Am I your boyfriend?"

My heart started pounding. But somehow, I found enough strength to say, "I don't know. Are you?"

Wow. That was pretty good. Where the heck did that come from?

He smiled and leaned down...

closer...

closer...

Our lips were almost touching...

THEN...

The lights started flickering.

"Andy!" I groaned. Jesse pulled back and laughed.

He would probably never do that again. He smiled and said, "I'll see you Monday?" I nodded. He smiled one last time before walking down to his car.

I opened my door and walked in. I practically skipped all the way up the stairs. I put my roses in a vase and put them on my window seat.

I felt weird as I put them on the window seat. I just stopped and stared at it.

The window seat, I mean.

I shrugged and went into my bathroom to get out of my uniform.

When I was through, I laid on my bed and closed my eyes.

**_The point..._**

**_"Micheal killed them.."_**

**_"I was thinking of something more man made actually..."_**

**_The RLS Angels were going to kill me..._**

"Good morning, Carmel! The time is 7:30 and it's 63 degrees outside. Let's continue with our Saturday morning 'Blast from the Past'. Here's Rick Springfield with 'Jessie's Girl'."

I groaned as I rolled over. Stupid alarm clock. I closed my eyes and kust listened to the song.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's Girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
Like Jessie's Girl  
I want Jessie's Girl  
Where can I find a woman...  
Where can I find a woman like that?_

When it was over, I got up and was getting ready to turn my radio alarm clock off, when the DJ said, "And that was Rick Springfield's 'Jessie's Girl'. That was requested by Jesse for Susannah. Aw! Now our next song is-" I turned it off.

I smiled. Gosh, I seriously was head over heels for this guy.

Oh, gosh.

I just admitted it.

I'm in love with Jesse de Silva.

I'm in love with my best friend's brother.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you liked it. I'll update my other story as soon as I can, but I think I'm going to lay off that one for a day or two, but you will have an update soon! I promise!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	3. Triple Life

Ok, since the next chapter has to do with Thanksgiving, I decided to post it. Happy Turkey Day everyone!!!! Ok, you may get confused on this chapter...but if you read it carefully, you shouldn't. If you do, just tell me and I'll clear it up for ya. But the next few chapters will explain it better.

* * *

"Oh, Susannah! I'm so glad you could come!" Josie teased as we finally managed to get away from the party and outside. I smiled, "Too much food!" I said as I put my hand to my stomach.

"Way too much." She agreed. Then she smiled, "I love this holiday!" I laughed as we walked around the fountain.

"Joey? Mama needs you!" Jesse called out as he walked over to us. Josie groaned and looked at me, "I'll be back...hopefully."

I laughed and Jesse came to stand beside me. He took my hand, "I don't think she'll mind if I steal you for a while, do you?" He led me down through the forest-y land they had in thier backyard. We finally came to a large barn.

I stopped and looked at it, "Wow. It looks like it was built in like the 1800's." He nodded letting me know I was right, "Yeah, it's about 150 years old."

We walked inside of it and I got a feeling of deja vu. Seriously, I had seen this place before.

****

"Jesse, I'm Susannah Simon. I what's called a mediator. I'm from the future. And I'm hear to stop you from being murdered tonight."

"Susannah, are you ok?" Jesse looked at me worried. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." I walked over to where he was standing.

"You know...we never answered that question." He said with a smirk.

"What question?" He reminded me. Oh, did he.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Susannah, I'm sorry." He said when he pulled back, the gentlemanly side taking control of him. I smiled, "For what?" He smiled and kissed me again...

"Susannah!"

"Susannah? Suze, sweetie! Wake up!" I groaned and rolled over. I looked at the clock. Crap. 7:55. Late again.

"Not doing very well this week, are we querida?" Jesse materialized in front of my bed.

"Shut up." I said as I rolled out of bed and walked past him. He stopped me. "Did you forget something, Susannah?" I smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him.

"Morning, _Cadaver Breath_."

"Morning, _Susie_." I smiled and kissed him again.

"SUSANNAH SIMON! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I groaned and Jesse laughed and said, "It's only eight hours."

"Only?" I whined. He smiled, "Querida."

"I'm going. I'm going. Don't get your ghostly panties in a wad." He laughed and dematerialized.

"So, you've been having these dreams for a while now?" Father Dom asked me when I went to his office after school that day.

"Yeah." I said. "It's really weird."

"Jesse's alive in them?" He asked. I nodded and he said, "This is strange."

"Yeah, it really-" I looked up to see Paul walking in.

"Hey, Susie-Q."

I smiled, "Hey, Satan."

"Susannah!" Father Dom said disapprovingly.

"Sorry. Well, I better be off to Spanish." I said, grabbing my books and walking off. Paul grabbed me by my shoulder.

"What, Paul?"

"I thought you took French."

"I did. But I switched."

"Why?" Then he smirked. "Oh, because now you have your own personal tuitor, huh?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah, but me and my tuitor can, and do, have French lessons in Spanish." I said walking past him. I could just imagine the look on his face when I said that.

And Father Dom's too.

Cee caught up to me in the hall. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

I shook my head, "Nothing, I don't think." Then it hit me, "Wait..I'm grounded remember?"

I got grounded. Yep. Again. This time I was out after curfew. Which, it really wasn't my fault. But then again, it never is.

Stupid ghosts.

Oh well, at least now I can make out all night with my boyfriend. That is a ghost but not stupid...just extremly gorgeous.

Yeah, and maybe he can help me with my Spanish...and French.

Cee looked sad, "Remember? Tonight's the concert!"

"Man! Are you serious?" She nodded. I sighed, "Tell me how it is."

"There's no way you can sneak out?" Jesse, who had just materialized beside me, glared at me. I sighed, "No."

Cee sighed and said, "I'm really sorry, Simon." Adam walked past us and waved. Cee blushed.

I smiled, "Cee, you have got to tell him."

She rolled her violet eyes and followed after him. I laughed and turned to Jesse. He leanded down and kissed me, "See? Eight hours wasn't so bad."

"For you, maybe."

"So. Grounded? Whatever are you going to do all night?" He asked me with a smirk.

Which is how I found myself on my bed with Jesse, who was helping me with my French lessons. After a while of kissing him, I got a sharp pain in my head.

"Querida, are you ok?"

"What did you say?" I asked Jesse. He looked down at me and said, "I asked you if you were ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a headache is all." I said, following him up the ladder. He took my hand and helped me up. "Susannah, are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at me for a moment to make sure I was, and then he said, "Querida-"

"What are you two doing up there?" Josie asked us. We both looked down and said at the same time, "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Sure... Suze, your mom called. She wants you home." I nodded and Jesse helped me down the ladder.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Jesse asked me.

"Nothing."

Wait, I'm grounded aren't I?

Or am I?

He smiled, "You up for a movie?" I smiled at him, and said in a flirty way, "Excuse me?"

"I said are you up for a movie?" I laughed as I kissed Paul. "Duh." He smiled and put his arms around me.

"Susie, what's wrong?" He asked. I just shook my head. "Suze."

"Paul, nothing's wrong."

He smirked, "You one strange girl, Simon."

I smiled, "Well, that's why you love me."

He smiled and said, "One of the reasons." He leaned down and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"I'll see you tommorrow?" He asked. I nodded. He kissed me one last time, before I got out of the car and walked up the stairs.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" My mom asked as I walked in.

"Good." I replied as I walked up the stairs. I threw my bag on the ground and plopped down on the bed. I glanced at the window seat, and waited like someone was going to show up.

That's weird. Why would someone?

I sighed and began on my Spanish homework. "Ok." I said, flipping through the book. "Querida means-"

"-dearest one." Jesse said with a smile.

"So, I'm you dearest one, huh?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course you are, querida." He kissed me.

I LOVE JESSE DE SILVA!!!!!

"I love you, Susannah."

"I love you too, Cadaver Breath." I said as I rested my head on his chest. He put his arms around me. "Susannah, something's been bothering you. What is it?"

I couldn't tell him about those weird dreams.

"Nothing, Jess."

"Querida, it's not Paul is it?"

"No, it is not Paul-"

"Slater!" I yelled. He laughed, "Sorry, Susie...

"Susannah."

"Querida."

"If you love something..."

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you, Paul.

"I love you, Jesse de Silva."

****

"...set it free."

What's going on? Where am I?

****

"If it was meant to be..."

Fog clung to me as I sat up.

"I've been waiting for you..."

Oh my gosh.

****

"It will come back to you."

I opened the door, and I walked in.

* * *

OK, I know you're all like WTF!?! But it will all start to come together with the next chapter, I promise!!!

XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	4. I'm Living a Lie

**Ah the confusion. Lovely isn't it? OK, the italicized was the world where Paul and Suze are together, there is NO Jesse. The bold was the world just before Twilight. And the regular was the world this Suze is currently living in. And the italicized bold was the flashbacks from the books. Sorry I did that to ya, but I had to. Ok, hope this clears things up.**

* * *

"Susannah?" I opened my eyes to see a man staring down at me. "Querida, I thought you were dead." 

"J-Jesse?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "No." This guy was about 30.

"Querida, it is me." He said, helping me up. "Now, I just have to figure out which one you are."

"Which one?"

He sighed and motioned for me to follow him. I did and sat beside him on the bench that seriously seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Susannah, tell me where you're from."

"Jesse-"

"Susannah, tell me about your life."

I sighed, "Ok. I'm 16. I moved to Carmel when my dad died. I met you because you're my best friend's brother-"

"That's a lie."

I looked up at him, "Excuse me? I'm living a lie, is that what you're saying?"

He nodded, "In a way. Querida, you moved to Carmel when your dad died, yes. You never knew my sister, because she died long before you were born." Wait, what? I just saw the girl! "I know this is hard for you to understand, but she did. Are you a mediator?" I nodded, "Ok. So maybe this won't freak you out as much as it could. You met me because I was haunting your bedroom. I haunted it for a hundred and fifty years."

"But you're alive now." I pointed out, thinking I had found a problem in his little story. He nodded and said, "Yes. It's a long story. You shifted back through time and brought me back here."

"Shifted?"

"Yeah. I'm a mediator. I'm only limited to talking to the dead. You're a shifter. You can not only talk to the dead, but can also shift between the realms of the living and dead. And go back through time."

I looked down trying to process this. "You know Paul Slater?" I nodded. "Well, he was in love with you. He was mad that you chose me over him. So, he spilt your soul. He only meant for their to be one more, but somehow he split it into two more. There's the real world that has been put back a few years, but will go through life as it should. There's the world where I don't exist and your with Paul. And then there's your world where everything is pretty much normal."

"Split my soul? Ew."

He laughed. "No matter what dimension, you're still the same Susannah."

I smiled and said, "Which world are you from?"

"I'm from the world that will be if we can get everything back to normal." He looked down at me. "Are you going to help me fix this?"

"Yeah." I said almost reluctantly.

He smiled, "Good. Follow me." He took my hand and I followed him through the long dark hall. Fog seemed to cling to my legs as we walked. "This seem familiar to you?" He asked.

"Yeah. What is this place?"

"The Shadowland. Where ghosts come after we mediate them."

"So it's like...Heaven's waiting room?"

He smiled and said, "You could say that." We came to a door. He looked down at me and said, "You ready?"

I nodded and he gripped my shoulder as he opened the door...

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but it's time for our Thanksgiving party! I'll update the second part of this chapter later! Love you guys!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	5. If I Can't Have You, No One Can

**Hey guys! Gross! I am so stuffed and now I offically hate food...until I'm hungry then I won't. Ok, here's your update for today! Mwah!**

**

* * *

**

_**Jesse kept a firm grip on my hand as we walked into the door. Then, everything went dark...and I felt a pain shot through me...**_

"Susannah? SUZE!" I woke up in my bed and rolled over to check the clock.

Wow, that was some dream I had last night.

"Suzie, sweetie! Jesse's down here for you." My mom called up the stairs. I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"Bye mom!" I called and walked out with Jesse. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

I looked at Jesse. He was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked him. "What???"

He smiled and said, "Have any good dreams last night?" I stared at him open mouthed. No way. No freakin way was that true.

"That was real?" He shook his head. "Are you serious?" He nodded again. "Oh my gosh." I looked back up at him and asked, "Which one is this?"

"Yours."

I smiled sarcastically. "There all mine, Jesse."

"Susannah, I meant that it's the world you've been living in."

"Ok. So what's the point of coming back here?"

"Find Paul." He said as he got into his car.

"Of course it is." I said as I got in too.

We drove around forever, but couldn't find him anywhere. Jesse sighed and said, "He must be in a different one."

"Claps for the cowboy." I said. He looked over at me and said, "If that wasn't a sign you were remembering your real life, I'd be mad at you right now."

Cowboy?

"Oh." I said when I remembered. He smiled and said, "You want to do the honors?" When I only stared at him he said, "Shift." When I didn't say anything he said, "Susannah, I can't."

"How did you get here the first time?"

"Susannah."

"Jesse, I can't. I never have!"

He smiled, "Susannah, you've done it millions of times. You just don't remember." I took his hand...and closed my eyes.

"Did it work?" I asked, afraid to open my eyes.

"Open you eyes and see." Was his reply. I did, and we were back in that Shadowland. I looked back at him, "Which one now?" He sighed and pointed to one, "Come on."

---

"Oh my gosh! You're dead!" Then it hit me. "Oh, nevermind. You're suppossed to be." He rolled his eyes. I was about to say something when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Susie-Q." Jesse obviously could read in my face that it was Paul since he walked over. I put the phone between both of our ears so we could both hear.

"What do you want, Paul?"

"Nice to hear from you too."

"Slater, what do you want?" Why was I talking like this? I was never mean to Paul...but then again, maybe everything was starting to come back to me.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Goodbye, Paul."

"Suze-"

"Paul, I'm in love with Jesse. Get that through your thick head." I slammed the phone down. Jesse was smiling at me. I smiled back and said, "Jesse are you a pirate?"

He took a pillow and slammed it on my face. "Jesse!" I whined. He took the pillow away, and for the first time since I had known him, well, this one, he leaned down and kissed me.

This was really my Jesse. Not some one in a different world whose soul is split up. This was really my Jesse.

He broke away and leaned up just a little so he could look into my eyes. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Suze?" Came David's voice from outside my door a few mintues later. I sighed and untangled myself from Jesse. "Suze?" Jesse smiled at me as I walked over to the door and opened it just a little, but then remembering he couldn't see Jesse, I opened it all the way.

"Yeah?" I asked as I tried to smooth my hair down. David looked at me weird, and then said, "That Paul guy's here for you." I glanced nervously at Jesse, and then back to David, I said, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No." David said as he walked into my room looking around. I sighed and leaned up against the wall. Jesse just looked at David with amusement.

"Is he in here?" David asked in a whisper.

That's when I remembered telling David about Jesse. "No." I lied.

David looked confused, then he looked back at me and said, "Then why are you blushing?"

"Out!" I said pushing him to the door. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Well?"

Jesse leaned up on his elbows and said, "Well what?"  
"You're coming down with me." I said as I sat beside him on my bed. "Susannah-"

"Jesse! You brought me here!" He smiled and leaned in and kissed me again, "Whatever, querida. Go." He walked behind me down the stairs and to where Paul was.

Paul wasn't the one I knew. He looked different...more evil maybe?

He sighed, "Suze, does he have to-"

"Yes." I said. "He does. Now what do you want?"

He smirked, "So, how is everything in your world?"

I glanced at Jesse who shook his head. I smiled and to Paul I said, "What?"

"I said, 'How is everything in your world?"

"Paul, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Suze. You know."

"No, I don't. Paul, are you ok? You're acting weirder than usual."

"Suze!"

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about. Now, will you please leave? Because if not, I'm sure Jesse would love to show you where the door is."

All Jesse had to do was glare at Paul, and Paul started walking. Then, when he got to the door, he said to me, "You really have no idea?"

I put on my best I-feel-sorry-for-you face and said, "No." He sighed and walked out the door. I looked back at Jesse, "That was close." I said as I sat down.

"Just a little." He said sitting beside me. "Now, all we have to do is reverse this."

"How do we do that?"

"We go to the other world before he gets there, and you get in your body."

"What?"

He smiled and said, "Basically, all we have to do is get there before he does. Your soul will automatically find you and then, we have to-...well, we'll talk about that later."

I took that as a chance to shift. I took his hand and did the exact same thing I did earlier.

---

"Dr. de Silva? You girlfriend's here.." Came a loud voice. I walked down the hospital's hall to meet Jesse. He smiled, "Hey, querida. Let's go in my office." I nodded and followed him.

"Jesse!" I said as he closed the door.

"Ok, something messed up."

"Really?" I asked as I sat down. "I hadn't noticed that I had magically aged about..hmm? 6 years! What happened?"

He sighed, "Susannah, I don't think Paul believed you...or he somehow found out and trapped us here." I groaned, "Jess, are you serious?" He nodded, "Well now what?"

"I don't know." He said as he sat on the edge of the desk. "I really don't."

I sighed and looked down at my hand. I gasped. He smiled and said, "Surprise, Future Mrs. de Silva." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Dr. de Silva?" He groaned and said, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"What am I suppossed to do until then?"

"You'll find something to do, I'm sure, querida." He kissed me one last time before he left.

"Suze! I knew you would be here!" Cee said as she ran up to me in the hall. "Girly, you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Adam? I've been trying to call you all day, and then I called Jesse and he told me you were here."

"No, I haven't. Why?"

She sighed, "We got into an argument and he just left." She said in tears. "Oh, Cee." I said hugging her. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You know Adam."

She nodded and wiped away her tears, "Yeah."

"Come on. Let's go see a movie or something to get your mind off it, ok?" We walked to the door and left.

After the movie was done, we went to our apartment, which yes we apparently live together. She went to bed earlyand I was about to when my phone rang.

"Querida, where are you?"

"Home, why?"

"Good stay there. I'll be right over."

"Jess, why-" Someone grabbed my phone and threw it across the room.

"TSk, tsk, tsk, Susie."

"Susannah?" I heard Jesse yell though the phone.

"Jesse!" I screamed. Someone put their hand over my mouth.

"Susannah!!" Jesse yelled.

The person whispered in my ear, "If I can't have you, no one can."

* * *

**R&R!!! **

**XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	6. It's Susannah, Not Suze

**Hey guys! I wrote this chappie DAYS ago, but it wouldn't let me upload it!!! And I haven't been getting hardly any emails... Ugh, well..once again, the beginning of this chapter will be slightly confusing, but hopefully you will get it by the end of it. **

**Love you guys!**

(and just so you won't be so lost. This is now in the POV of the Suze that Jesse was never a ghost that haunted her bedroom.)

* * *

I walked down the halls of Juniperra Serra the next afternoon after a meeting with Father Dom. My head was throbbing. I wanted to tell Father D about those weird dreams I had the night before, but I decided that it would probably be best if I didn't. 

Jesse being a ghost haunting my bedroom? Soul splitting. Gimme a break.

Break me off a piece of the Kit Kat bar.

Ok, shut up. I couldn't resist saying that.

Anyway...back to the story.

I grabbed my books and quickly ran to my last class of the day. Which was in the auditorium across the school.

I looked at my cell phone. 1:55.

Good job, Suze. Late AGAIN!!!

Mr. Johnston looked up at me. "Suze, why are you late this time?" I smiled as I took my seat, "Car trouble." He shook his head and said, "Suze, it's 7th period. How could it have been car trouble?" I just stared at him and he said, "Principle's office again?" I nodded and he sighed and said, "Ok, class. Open your books to page 332."

Mr. Johnston, apart from being the chorus teacher, was also the drama teacher.

I opened my book, and looked back up. Paul was smirking at me from his seat. I suddenly felt sick.

Come on, Suze. Get a grip. It was just a dream.

A bad dream.

A very bad dream.

"Well, Suze. Since you seem to be in dreamland over there, come up to the front of the class." I looked up at Mr. Johnston who just waited patiently.

I sighed and walked up to where he was.

He smiled,"Good girl. Now, who would like to accompany Miss Simon in this scene? Ah, Mr. Slater."

"Mr. Johns-"

"Miss Simon." He said. I sighed and said, "Fine."

"Good. Now, let's do the scene we've been rehearsing."

"ROMEO AND JULIET?!"

"Susannah, was there any reason you should have raised your voice like that?"

I groaned, "No."

"Ok." I said, trying to avoid Paul's smirk.

I walked up on the stage. Paul followed me.

"Ok, take it from...She speaks. And go!" Mr, Johnston said from the front row. The rest of the class filled in behind him.

I groaned and listened to Paul as he said his lines. "She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel! For though art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger from heaven-"

Blah blah blah.

Dude, this Shakespeare guy was a fruitloop.

" Juliet...Suze. SUSANNAH SIMON!" I looked back up and saw Mr. Johnston looking up at me. He groaned, "Mr. Slater, can you say that last line again, please?"

Paul smiled at me and said, "When he bestrides the laszy-pacing clouds. And sails upon the bosom of the air."

"Bosom?" I repeated, wondering if I had heard wrong.

"Susannah."

I rolled my eyes as Paul repeated, " And sails upon the bosom of the air."

The air's bosom.

Hee hee.

"Please, give it some feeling this time, Suze." Mr. J said, frustrated. I smiled and looked back at Paul.

Then I said in my best British accent, which is pretty convincing if I do say so myself. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

I looked back at Mr. J who was smiling and nodded for me to continue. I was so busy I didn't even notice that Jesse came in and sat down in the very back.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name." What the heck does any of this mean? I mean, seriously, do you understnad ANY of this? "Or if thy wilt not, be but...um..."

"Sworn." Paul mouthed.

"-sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet!" Someone please, shoot me now!

Paul was smiling as he said, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

What comes next? I looked down at Mr. J who said, "Tis but thy name-

"Tis but thy mane that is my enemy. Thou are thyself, though not a Montague. What's a Montague?"  
Hmm...I dunno. Sounds like a type of noodle.

Or a fish.

La la la la la...a few hundred pointless words later. I took a deep breath and finished, "Without that title, Romeo, doff thy name, And for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all thyself."

Mr. J was smiling."Very very good, children. I hope to see you two at tryouts for the spring play in January." Mr J looked down at his watch. "Well, that's all for today. Test over chapter six is tomorrow and have a good afternoon."

I walked down off the stage and grabbed my stuff. "Good job, Susie-Q." Paul said with a smirk.

_...he split your soul..._

I walked down the aisle. Jesse smiled as he walked up to me. "Hey." I said. He leaned down and kissed me, "Good job." I rolled my eyes. He smiled, "I didn't know you wanted to act."

I sighed, "Yeah. Little know that secret." I said with a smile."I hid it after my mom became comvinced that I was going to drop out of highschool and run off to Hollywood."

Jesse laughed as he took my hand and led me to his car. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Jesse, what is it?" He shook his head. "Come on! You can tell me, cowboy."

He looked over at me when I called him that. "Why did you call me that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know...I just-" I stared at him. "Oh no. NO. That wasn't a dream, was it?"

He shook his head. I looked at him, "Well, where's you? I mean, the other you that's real in this world but not in the other since..."

"Susannah."

"Sorry."

"He's...I'm...it's in the trunk."

"YOU KILLED YOURSELF?" I screamed. That got a lot of weird looks darted in our direction when I said that.

"No." He said in an almost frustrated way. "I am knocked out."

"Oh."

"Susannah, if I killed myself would I be standing here?"

"Well, you could be...but you'd be glowing."

He just stared at me. "Get in the car, querida."

"But, Jes-"

"Get in the car."

"But, how-"

"GET IN THE CAR!"

"MAKE ME!" I yelled back. He looked down at a bush that was growing on the side of the road. "Hmmm, that sure does look like poison oak-"

"I'm in." I jumped into his car. "You're mean."

He smiled as he started the car up, "Yeah, I know."

"So, what did evil Mr. Slater do this time?" I asked in a mocking voice.

"Memory coming back to you?" Jesse asked.

"Slowly but surely."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, after I called you, and I heard you scream, and went to your place. I saw Paul transport you...so, I figured I'd follow. It only took me a few tried to actually find you."

"Oh." Then I looked up at him. "I thought you weren't a shifter?"

"I'm not."

"Well, then how did you-"

"Susannah, let's not talk about that, ok?"

I sighed and looked out the window. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Was his reply. He smirked at me.

Jesse never smirked.

But, I didn't care where we were going. I'd have followed Jesse into hell, but he of course wouldn't take me there.

Unlike some people.

Wait...deja vu.

We pulled up into a dark cemetery.

"Jesse-" I started, but Jesse grabbed me and kissed me. Hard.

Wait, maybe a little too hard.

WAY too hard.

"Jes-"

"Susannah, shh."

"JESSE!" I tried to break away from him, but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed me and kissed me harder than before.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I punched him and ran.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that I felt a pair of strong arms go around.

"Susannah, why are you running from me?"

I turned to face him. "Why are you doing this?"

He smirked as he started kissing my neck, "Isn't this what you want?"

"Well, I mean...eventually...but...Jesse, I'm 16."

"So?"

"What the hell happened to your morals?" I asked him. He raised his head back up amd looked me in the eye.

"I thought you loved me, Suze. Don't you want to make me happy?"

I took a step back. "Jesse, please." He took another step closer and I stepped back ."Jesse, please. You're scaring me." I said on the verge of tears.

"Suze, I would never do anything to hurt you." He had a look in his eyes that I have never seen before, and never want to it see again.

"Jesse!" I said, crying as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"I love you, Suze."

"Jesse-" Realization hit me. "Who are you?"

"It's me. Jesse. Susannah-"

"You called me Suze."

He smirked, "Well, that's your name isn't it?"

"Jesse never calls me Suze."

His smirk turned into a smile. And I realized that look in his eyes was one I had seen before.

But the first time I had seen that look, his eyes were blue.

He took another step to me. "Good job, Nancy Drew."

* * *

**R&R por favor!**

**XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	7. Paul Slater

**Haven't updated this story in a while...**

* * *

Paul was Jesse..  
So...who was Jesse? 

My brain hurts.

Apparently, Jesse was still Jesse since he appeared about a minute later.

"Gosh, de Silva. Do you have to ruin everything?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from her."

Paul-Jesse smirked, "Sorry. Old habits, die hard."

Jesse's old habits die hard to, since the next sound I heard was well, Paul's nose. "Come on, querida."

"Whoa, slow down, cowboy. How do I know it's you?"

He just stared at me, he took a deep breath, "Where do you want me to start at?"

I smiled, "I'll ask you a few questions. What's my favorite color?"

"Pink." He said.

"Ok. What's my favorite movie?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean."

Ooo. He's good. "When's my birthday?"

"June 20th. Now can we go?"

I let him pull me along. I opened my mouth, but he said, " Since you were 2." He smirked down at me.

Like he had read my mind."How did you-" Only one person could do that.

He just smiled at me. I smiled back and said, "It is you."

He laughed and said, "Glad to have your approval." He looked down at me, "Did he hurt you?" I looked into his dark eyes and said, "I guess not."

Jesse pulled me into his arms, "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." He kissed the top of my head. "Jesse-"

"Hmm?"

"If you're this world's Jesse, then where is that Jesse?"

It took him a minute to figure out what I had said then he smiled and said, "I took care of him."

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"Querida, if I killed him...him being a part of my soul, I'd be a bit dead now, now wouldn't I?" I just smiled up at him.

"So where am I?"

Jesse looked down at me. Something in his face changed when I asked that. "You don't need to worry about that, Susannah."

"Jesse-"

"Querida." He said, not looking at me. I might have been seeing things, but it looked like a tear rolled down Jesse's cheek.

I decided not to ask anymore questions. I was quiet all the way back to my house.

"Are you sure-"

"Jesse, I'm fine. I swear."

"Don't swear." He said, following me up to the door.

"You swear in Spanish all the time."

He smiled, " That's different."

"How?"

"Shut up, Susannah."

"How?"

"Because I'm older."

I laughed, "Four years, de Silva."

He smiled down at me, "Well, considering that I'm not from this world, I'm actually a lot older than you." He said as he leaned down and kissed me.

"So." I said, breaking apart from him just a little. "I'm sitting her making out with a forty year old?"

He smiled and kissed me again, "Basically." I couldn't help but laugh.

And cue the flickering porch light.

"ANDY!!" I yelled. Jesse laughed, but the just stared at me. I looked at him, "Jesse, I swe- promise that I'd tell you if I wasn't ok. This may be weird, but I'm Susannah Simon. When has my life been normal?"

He laughed and kissed me one last time. "I love you, Susannah."

"I love you too, Jesse. And Andy, I AM COMING!!"

Andy pulled back the curtain and glared at me.

"I'm coming!" I said again.

He looked at Jesse, then closed the curtain.

"See you tommorrow?" He asked.

I kissed him again, "Duh." He laughed.

I finally had to pull back and go inside. I walked up the stairs and laid down on my bed.

"Hey, Monkey Butt!"

I groaned and looked in my doorway.

"What do you want, Scum Bag?" I asked Dopey.

He just walked on in. "What's with you? Why's your face red?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Brad!"

"Fine. Do you think Kelly likes me."

I stared at him."Excuse me?"

"Do you think Kelly likes me? I mean, she seems to like that Paul guy a lot."

For the first time, Brad was actually showing human emotions. "She may like Paul, but he doesn't like her." I said, tired.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He smiled and said, "Thanks, Suze."

He ran out of the room.

Oookkkaayy.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. Then, a familiar sparkle appeared beside me.

"Can I help you?"

The girl looked shocked, "Um, you can see-"

I sat up and said, "Yeah, I can see you. Yes, I am the Mediator, and I may be able to help you. Notice I said, MAY. Now, let me ask you a question...have you or are you currently in love with a human-slash-mediator?"

"Um,...no."

I smiled, "Then we're all good. What can I do for you?"

"I'm not suppossed to be dead."

I sighed, "Look, I know-"

"I'm not dead."

"Listen-"

"NO! I'm not dead. I'm dying." She started crying. "My boyfriend is blaming himself."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Paul Slater."

* * *

**Sucky chapter, I know. But I had a piano recital and had to write it fast.**

**XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	8. Pit Of Darkness

**Wow. I'm surprised one of you actually knew who it was. Good job.  
Anyway, here is my next update!**

**

* * *

**

I felt my fingers shake as I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"J-Jesse?"

"Querida? What is it? Are you ok?" He asked, worriedly.

"Hurry. I need you."

Jesse arrived in my room a few minutes later. "Querida, wha-" He stopped and stared at the girl that was beside me. His jaw dropped.

I sighed and said, "I found me."

He let out a Spanish curse word. "Susannah..." Still in a daze.

"I'm sorry. Can you- what's going on?" Ghost me asked. I guess she hadn't noticed that we were pratically identical.

I say practically, because we weren't completely identical. But Jesse told me before that we wouldn't be, considering a different part of my soul went to each different world. Something like that...

What? You know Jesse. Confusing things make sense to him.

"Suze?" I asked uncertainly. I glanced at Jesse for help, but he was still staring. He just shook his head and sat sown on the edge of my bed, looking like he had seen a ghost.

Erm...no pun intended.

She looked at me. I sighed, "I'm Susannah Simon."

She laughed, "No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. I am."

I looked over at Jesse who had finally came out of his daze. "Quer-" He glanced at me. "Um...Suze, listen." And then he told her the whole soul-splitting story which is too long and boring to repeat..so I won't waste your time.

She just stared at him, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." Jesse said, tonelessly.

She laughed, "Excuse me, what was your name again...Jesse? Listen, Paul would never do that to me. He loves me."

I snorted, "Yeah, he loves you alot. That's why he left you in Shadowland to die...that's why he tried to ruin your life...that's why you're here right now. That's why you're dead. And if you don't join back with me, then you'll stay dead, and I'll be down a soul...well, a fraction of my soul."

She didn't say anything. Then she said, "He told me it wasn't going to kill me. Going into the Shadowland wasn't going to kill me." She almost started crying. "I can't do it."

"Quer-, Suze, please."

She looked at Jesse, "What'll happen to me?"

He walked over to her, "You'll join back with your body." He said as he motioned to me. "You'll have your life back." He looked at me, and said to her. "She's weak without you, and she could die...please do it."

She nodded and walked over to me, "But what if I don't like it?"

Jesse smiled, "Then we could always bring you back out."

"Ok, I'll try."

I felt a sharp pain shoot through me, and I would have fallen, but Jesse caught me. He smiled, "Susannah?"

I smiled back, "She likes it." He laughed and hugged me.

"What now?"

He sighed, "There's still two of you left."

"Jesse, what happened to me? The real me?" He looked at me. His dark eyes were glittering.

"You don't need to know."

"Jess."

"Susannah, you don't need to."

"He killed me, didn't he?"

Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but he choked up. "You really want to know?" I nodded. "Ok. I can't tell you...so your going to have to-"

"Gimme the time and place."

He grabbed my hand. "Carmel City Hospital...2011." He said quietly. I nodded and closed my eyes.

----

"Dr. de Silva?" I looked over Jesse's shoulder.

"We need to move-"

"They can't see us." Jesse said, tiredly. He pulled me back as an older version of himself walked into the office.

"Thanks, Sara." He took the phone from her. "Hello? Susannah..." He laughed. "Yeah, I didn't forget. I know. Querida, I know. I'll be home later, ok? I love you too, querida. Bye."

"De Silva." Came an icy cold voice from behind us. I turned to see Paul standing behind us.

"What do you want, Slater?" Older Jesse asked.

Paul smirked, "I think you know what I want. Something we both want...something one of us has, but doesn't deserve."

Older Jesse's eyes narrowed as he said, "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her."

Paul laughed, "Like I'll listen to you."

The next thing I knew, Paul was against the wall with Jesse holding him up by his shirt. "If you lay one hand on her, Slater, I swear I'll-"

"Dr. de Silva? You're needed in the ER." Came that same female voice. Jesse glared at Paul for a minute longer, I think just to prove his point, and then he released him. Paul almost fell over, but caught on to a chair just before he fell.

Paul smirked, "I'm just saying, Rico. You may want to keep an extra eye out for your little 'querida'. You'd hate to lose her."

Jesse glared at Paul as he made his way out of his office, "You hurt her, I swear I'll make your life a living hell. And don't think for one second that I won't."

We followed older Jesse out of his office. I didn't see were Paul went, but I knew where this was going.

"Go a little further, querida." Jesse whispered in my ear.

I nodded, took his hand, and shifted.

----

"Dr. de Silva, you shouldn't be in here." Sara said as she walked into the cold dark room.

"My girlfriend just died, you think I really care if I'm not suppossed to be in here?" Older Jesse asked. His voice was shaking with every word.

"I'm sorry."

Older Jesse stroked my lifeless cheek. "I am too." He leanded down and whispered, "Please...come back as a ghost."

Then, it all hit me...

**_"Jesse!" I laughed._**

**_"Susannah, it's true."_**

**_"Yeah, yeah, Cadaver Breath. I know." I said as I turned up my car radio. "When do you get off?" I asked him._**

**_I could hear him sigh, "In about 20 minutes."_**

**_"Good. I'm on my way up there."_**

**_"Querida."_**

**_"Hey, other line. It's probably Cee."_**

**_"Ok. I love you, Susannah."_**

**_"Love ya too, cowboy."_**

**_He laughed as I clicked over. "Hello?"_**

**_"Hey, Susie-Q." Came an icy cold voice. The next thing I knew, I was in a ditch. Blood was pouring out of my head._**

**_"Paul...why are you doing this?" I croaked._**

**_"If I can't have you know one can." And then, I felt as thought someone had stuck a fork in me and twisted it around and around._**

**_And I watched as he tore my soul in half...literally._**

**_That was the last thing I saw._**

"Oh my gosh." I ran out of the room. Jesse followed me.

"Jesse." He pulled me into his arms and I cried on his shoulder. "Oh gosh. I died when he spilt them?"

"Yes. You see why I came back. I can't lose you, Susannah." I looked up at him.

"You won't." I replied.

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Let's get back to your time."

I nodded in agreement as I prepared to shift again...but this time I was cut off...

_And I was falling into a pit of darkness...his laughter ringing in my ears as I fell..._

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked!  
I love you guys!**

**XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	9. I'm Not Insane!

**Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it?  
I'll update 'Devil' soon! I just want to finish this one first!  
I love you guys!  
--Autumn--**

* * *

"Suze...SUZE. Earth to Simon!" Cee slammed her fist on my desk.  
I sat up fast. So fast I thought my brain was going to come out the back of my head. 

What...  
The...  
Hell?

I screamed. I literally screamed. Screamed screamed screamed screamed screamed...screamed.  
"Miss Simon! What on earth is wrong with you?" Sister Erenstine asked me in a 'Don't-You-Mess-With-Me' voice. She was peering at me over the top of her Biblical Reference book.

"I'm sorry...I just think I'm going to be sick." I said. I wasn't lying.  
She looked grossed out and said, "For heaven's sake, Miss Simon! Go to the principal's office!" I nodded, grabbed my books, and without another word or glance to Cee, I bolted out the door.

"Suze, where's the fire?" Came a voice laced with amusement. I turned around and punched Paul in the gut, and kept walking.  
"Susannah, he's busy-" Father D's secretary tried to say as I walked into his office. I looked at her and she said, "Wait."

Father Dom was laughing as the Monsignor walked out of his office. The two were smiling, but as soon as the Monsignor walked out, Father D glared at him and muttered something under his breath. The he turned his gaze to me.

"Susannah, honestly! You're not skipping Religion Class again are you?" He asked me in a tired tone.  
"Not this time. I-"

"You want to tell me why you punched me in the stomach?" Paul groaned as he walked in. Father D looked over my shoulder, then back to me, "Susannah!"  
"HE IS A DEMON!" I yelled. "HE SO TOTALLY SPLIT MY SOUL IN THREE AND I DIED!"

Silence.

Paul and Father D exchanged glances.  
"Susannah, maybe you should sit." Father Dom said, pushing me gently into his big rolly chair.

"NO! I"M DEAD!" I yelled again.  
Again, silence.

Paul was laughing, until Father Dom glared at him. He smiled, and sat back down, watching my episode unfold before him.

"Susannah, you're not dead."  
"Yes, I am! Can't you see?" I said, practically crying.

"Ok, Susannah. Sit down. Mr. Slater, will you run to the nurse's office and get her an ice pack?" He asked Paul.  
Paul nodded and walked out. As he did so, he muttered, "And a straight-jacket."

I stared at Paul open mouthed. Father Dom turned my head towards his. "Susannah, stay here. I'm going to go get Jesse and-"  
"No, he'll just make it worse!" I groaned.

"Maybe he can talk some sense into you." He said, gently, putting his hand on my forhead, seeing if I had a fever.  
I groaned and laid my head on the desk so hard that it made a big thud.

Father Dom walked out, and I could hear him on the phone. "Jesse, she thinks she's dead. Yes, I know she's done...wierder...things before, but- yes. I think that you need to come talk to her. I can't, I know Mr. Slater will make it worse-"

"Of course he will!" I cried out. "He split my soul." I lifted my head off of his desk so I could look at him. He stuck his head in the door, and stared at me for a long, long time before saying, "Hurry."

"Here ya go, quack." Paul said walking back through the door, tossing me the ice pack.  
"Thanks, Soul-Splitter." I said, taking it and poking at the ice cube I could feel under that rubbery stuff.

Father D was just staring at me like I was the cure for cancer or a three headed, 2 1/2 inches tall side show star.  
Jesse appeared a minute later. He looked down at me and said, "Ok, Susannah-"

"Don't. Don't do it, Hector." I grumbled.  
"What was I going to do?" He asked me, crossing his arms. "And don't call me Hector."

"You're going to use some sort of physco crap on me." I said looking up at him.  
"Physo crap?" He was smiling. "Susannah-"

"I AM NOT INSANE!" I cried.  
"I didn't say you were, querida. Now did I?" He asked me.

"No...but..."  
"Susannah, we want to help you." Father Dom said. "Can you tell us?"

I shook my head.  
"Can you tell us if Mr. Slater leaves?" He asked me.  
I nodded.

Jesse smiled, pushed Paul out the door and said, "Thank God."  
I laughed, and Father D looked at Jesse with narrowed eyes.

He smiled and walked back over to me. "Querida, what are you trying to say?"  
"Paul split my soul and you're 40!"  
"Querida...I'm 20."

"No, you're not."  
"Yes, I am."

"YOU"RE 40!"  
He just stared blankly at me. Then he looked up at Father Dom. "Father, maybe I should take her back home."

Father D nodded, not taking his eyes off of me and said, "Yes, that would probably be the best thing to do, Jesse. Let me write you an excuse from class, Susannah."

He walked slowly over to his desk, like if he did it too fast, I was going to leap out and bite his head off. He took a little white slip and wrote me out of class. He handed it to me and said, "Get some rest, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I said, taking the note from him and walking out the door. I could feel his and Jesse's gaze on me as I walked out the office door.

Jesse was waiting by my locker when I walked out of my Religion class. He was shaking his head as I opened my locker to get my books.  
"Stop it, Jesse." I said, giving him my English book.

He took it and said, "You're working too hard."  
"Working?"

"With this whole mediation thing. Susannah, let me or Father Dominic handle one-"  
"Or Paul?" I asked, sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled and went back into my locker looking for my Spanish book.

After I had gotten all my books, he took my book bag and slung it over his shoulder. He was still smiling at me.  
"Jesse!"  
"What?" He asked with a smile as he adjusted the strap on my bag. I rolled my eyes, and we started walking...and of course the bell had to ring just then.

Yes, the Mission got a long awaited bell system.  
"Suze!" I groaned and turned around. "You going home?" Cee asked me.

"Yes." I said. "I don't feel good."  
Cee saw Jesse and immediatley smiled. "Hi, Jesse." She said in a dazed out voice.

He smiled and said, "Hi, Cee." She blushed. I rolled my eyes again, and she turned her gaze back on me as if to say 'I'm sorry'.  
"Are you really sick?" She said with a smile. I elbowed Jesse when he laughed and said to her, "No... it's not a 'thingy'-"

"A thingy?"  
"Jesse." I whined. He smiled and said, "Oh, continue, please...thingy."  
"I'll tell you later." I said with a smile to her. She smiled and said, "Well, I hope you feel 'better'. See you tonight?"

"What's tonight?" I asked her blankly.  
"Suze! Adam's band is opening tonight at the Valentine's Bash down at the beach!" She said, giving me a shake.

"Oh ,yeah." I said, not remembering at all. "I'll be there." She looked up at Jesse and I said, "We'll be there."  
She hugged me and said, "See ya later, chica." And walked off to find Adam.

"Thingy." Jesse said as we walked down the hallway.  
"Shut it, Cadaver Breath."  
------

"Ok...Paul wanted you...nothing new there. And he split your soul into three parts?" Jesse asked, smiling as he looked over from the window seat. "And I magically appear because you've been friends with my sister, who in this century doesn't even exist...and you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." I said, looking up from my Spanish book.  
"Why?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and you love me." He raised his eyebrow with the scar in it.  
"JESSE!" I threw my pillow at him.

He pushed it aside and said, "I'm not saying I don't but I mean, querida. Soul splitting? Slater's an idiot, that's for sure. But I don't know if even he would do that. Or be capable to do that." He laughed at the word 'capable'.

"He went back through time to stop you from dying, so I think he's pretty much capable of anything." I said with a smile.  
He stared at me and said, "Well, excuse me, Miss Smarty Pants." He laid back on the window seat. "It's just...weird. I guess...I mean...soul splitting?"

I nodded as I tried to remember how to say 'the cat' in Spanish. "Jess, how do you say 'the cat is ugly'?  
"_El gato es feo_." He said. "Susannah, honestly."

"Ok, what about 'the pirate is very hot'?" I asked with a smile. He glared at me and I said, "Seriously."  
"Susannah-"

"Fine. I'll figure it out." I flipped to the back of the book and found it. "_El pirata es muy caliente_!"  
He rolled his eyes. I smiled and said, "OK, sorry."

He smiled back at me and said, "You don't even have to know those, do you?"  
"Nope. I've got to conjugate buy." I said with a groan. "_Compra_..." I said, writing it down. I smiled at him and said, "You want to do it for me?"

"Write." He said in a stern voice. I rolled my eyes and looked back down.  
"Comjugate my butt." I said. "You know what? I'm just going to write my sentences first..." I grabbed my notebook that was plastered with Johnny Depp's face and read slowly as I wrote:  
"_La_..._ chica_..._ compra_..._la_..._rojo_..._falda_..."

"No." He pointed to the book. "Put the adjective after the noun." I stared blankly at him. He sighed and said, "Take red and put it behind skirt."

"Why?" I asked him. I looked down at my neatly written sentence and pouted.  
"Susannah, just do it." He said. I erased it and put _rojo_ behind_ falda_.

"Well, that was stupid." I flipped the page.

"You really think that that happened?" He asked me a minute later after he got comfortable on the window seat again.  
"What happened?" I asked him, staring on my new sentence.

"The whole soul splitting thing." He said, in a daze.  
I looked up at him and said, "Paul's a fruitloop." He looked over at me and smiled.  
I continued, "So, it might have. I mean, I've been having these dreams every night. And these visions everytime I close my eyes..."

"What's wrong, querida?"  
"What if this isn't my real world?" I asked him. "I mean, this is so confusing. But...could I have really lived my life in one of Paul's new worlds?"

"Can we stop for tonight? This is giving me a headache."  
I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, whatever, cowboy. Now, what color's _verde_?"

"Green. What are you taking? Spanish I?" He asked, smiling.  
I smiled back and said, "As a matter of fact..." He shook his head, and looked back up a the ceiling. "Yeah, I am. The stupid college I want to go, you have to have two years of Spanish completed. And since I'm a Junior, I had to start taking it now. Good thing I found out, though. I would have been screwed if I hadn't."

"Ah, now what college is this? Harvard?" He asked, looking back at me as a gorgeous smile appeared on his perfect face.  
I looked back down at my book and said, "My, aren't we sarcastic today."

"I had a good teacher." He said, coming to sit beside me.  
"I teach you, you teach me. Teach!" I said, tossing him the book.  
He laughed as he came over and laid on his stomach on my bed, looking at the book.

"Susannah, it's not that hard." He said.  
"Duh, you've spoken it for a hundred plus years! Or course it's not to you."

"Where are you going to college?" He asked me, completely changing the subject from my ever sinking Spanish grade.

"Why? Scared I'm gonna leave you?" I asked wit a laugh. I leaned closer to him and said, "Like I could."  
He smiled back and said, "Like you would."

"What's that suppossed to mea-" But I was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine.

"Susie, sweetie! I'm home!" Mom yelled from downstairs.  
Kept kissing.  
"Suze?"  
Still kept kissing.

"Oh my gosh, she can see you!" I said, pulling myself from Jesse.  
He laughed and said, "No she can't, Susannah. I'm a gho-oh no I'm not. Damn." He said, getting off my bed.  
"Go out the window." I said, cleary not thinking.

"My car's in the driveway!" He said as I pushed him to the window. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"SHH!" I said, putting my hand over his mouth, listening to see if my mom was walking up the stairs.  
He mumbled something that sounded like 'I will lick you!' so I moved my hand.

"Susie?"

"Quick!" I pushed all of my books off the bed and covered up. "Follow my lead."  
The door opened and I let out a moan. "OOOH!"

"Oh, sweetheart." She said. "What's wrong?"  
I sniffed. "I got sick at school..."  
Sneeze.  
"And Jesse came and got me...Oh Mommy! I feel awful!" Cough, sneeze, cough.

"Oh, baby!" She looked at Jesse and said, "Thanks for bringing her home, Jesse."  
"No problem, Mrs. Ackerman." He said, looking at me in amazement. When she turned her head, he mouthed 'Wow'.

I gave him a quick smile, before coughing again.  
Jesse gave me a quick peck on the forhead and walked out.

"I guess you won't be able to go to the Valentine's Bash tonight." Mom said.  
"WHAT?" I yelled.

She smiled and said, "Nice try. No more Jesse in a closed room, sweetheart, or it's a grounding." She ruffled my hair and said, "Dinner in 20."

"How did you-"  
She laughed and said, "I was a teenager too, Suze. I know." And she walked out.  
----------

"I can't believe she figured it out!" Cee said that night, as we walked down the beach.  
"I know! I mean, I thought it was pretty convincing."

"But, you and Jesse have done that before in your room-"  
"Well, yeah, Cee. But Mom couldn't see him." I said, sitting down. I made a little heart in the sand.

"I'm nervous." She said.  
I smiled and said, "Adam'll do fine, Cee."

I looked off into the distance, out into the water...  
There was a girl on the boardwalk...she waved at me, and then...

Well, she jumped.

* * *

**Slightly confusing, but the next chappie will explain all!  
I love you guys tons!  
MWAH!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	10. This SUCKS!

**CHAPTER 10! WOOT! Never thought this would happen!!**

**Hey guys! I gotta hurry and update because  
I've got three major tests to study for and I've got to read a 200 page book  
by Tuesday and work on a DNA model and memorize my lines and stuff for the play...  
But hey, no one said high school was easy...except for this girl at my school  
But she's a robot I swear!  
Anyway, here's your last update for a while. I'll try and update Tuesday!  
Love you guys!  
Autumn**

**This will be confusing, but I promise you, everything will make sense in a few chapters. Just give it time.****

* * *

**

I stood up. I couldn't look anywhere but where the girl had just jumped.  
Cee must have read in my face that something was wrong, since she said, "Oo! I recognize that face."

Jesse must have too, since he walked away from Adam and said, "Susannah? What..who is it?"  
I just kept staring. Jesse and Cee exchanged glances and she said, "Gosh, I haven't seen you this pale since that whole thing with Micheal."

"Querida, wha-" I ran past him. "Susannah!"  
I ran down the boardwalk, I could hear Jesse and Cee running behind me. "Suze, wait up!"

When I got to the edge I looked over it, breathing heavily. Somehow this brought back memories...I don't know why.  
But maybe it wasn't memories, maybe it was...

...memories yet to come.

"Querida, what the hell?" Jesse asked, panting as they finally caught up to me.  
I sat down at the edge, not taking my eyes off of the water. "Susannah?" Jesse asked me, as he walked over beside me.  
"Quick! She's not babbling! Do something." Cee said, in a very serious tone. Jesse looked over at her and said something, then to me he said, "What's wrong?"

I just shook my head. "Something is wrong." He said to me.  
"No..." I choked out. I was scared. I really was. I didn't know why, but I was. "She jumped."

"Susannah, who?" He asked me.  
"The girl...she jumped off..." I said as he lifted me off of the ground.

"Querida, I was with you the whole time, and I didn't see anyone." I looked at him to see if he was laughing, but he wasn't.  
"How did you not see her? She was here!" I said. "You're a Mediator! Even if she was a ghost you should have seen her."

"There wasn't anyone up here, querida." He said. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
I leaned into him, because I seriously felt like I was going to faint. "No."

He slipped his arm around me and said, "Come on."  
As we were walking, I looked back at the cliff one last time, just in case she appeared again...

...but she didn't.  
-------

"Suze...SUZE. Earth to Simon!" Cee slammed her fist on my desk.  
I sat up fast. So fast I thought my brain was going to come out the back of my head.

What...  
The...  
Hell?

Wait I...

Deja vu.

I screamed. I literally screamed. Screamed screamed screamed screamed screamed...screamed.  
"Miss Simon! What on earth is wrong with you?" Sister Erenstine asked me in a 'Don't-You-Mess-With-Me' voice. She was peering at me over the top of her Biblical Reference book.

"I'm sorry...I just think I'm going to be sick." I said. I wasn't lying.  
She glared at me and said, "Well, go to the principal's office, Susannah." She muttered something under her breath as I walked out.

"I'm reliving the same day again." I said to myself as I walked down the hall. "Why am I reliving the same day again?"

"I don't know. Why are you?" Paul asked as he walked over to the water fountain. I jumped when he said that. I didn't see him come up. He smirked as he wiped his mouth and said, "What's gotten into you lately, Simon? You're more...jumpy...then usual."

"It's not funny when you use your shifting ablilities to sneak up on people, Paul." I said, turning around to look at him. His smirk turned into a smile as he said, "You figured it out."

I smiled back and said, "How else would you stalk me and get to History on time?"  
He laughed and said, "You're something, Susannah."

I smiled as I walked past him and said, "I should certainly hope so."  
He, to my disappointment, caught up with me and said, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing. I don't feel good."  
He smiled, "Liar."

I stopped and gaped at him. He smiled again and said, "I know you. You're lying."  
"Fine. I'm lying. Something happened and I want to go home."

"Rico dump you?" He asked me.  
I rolled my eyes at him as I walked off. "I was just asking a question, Suze."  
"A question that doesn't involve you." I said.

"So he did!" Paul said with a smirk.  
"No, he didn't." I said, as I kept walking.  
"You dumped him..."

"No, I didn't Paul. Get over it, ok?" I said to him as we got closer to Father Dom's office.  
I turned away from him, but stopped when he said, "You were suppossed to punch me."

I froze. Even though my back was turned, I knew he was smiling. I also knew I had the exact reaction he wanted from me.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, in a squeaky voice.  
He came closer to me and said, "Oh, but I think you do, Miss Simon."

I turned around and stared at him. I knew my jaw was practially dropped down to the floor.  
"What the hell did you do?" I asked in a voice that was way too shaky.

He smiled and said, "This time, I can honestly say nothing."  
"Liar." I said to him.  
He smiled even bigger and said, "Sticks and stones, my dear. Sticks and stones." He kissed my cheek and walked off.

And I stood there, open-mouthed, cheek burning...staring at the wall in horror.  
The bell rang, but now I didn't want to go home...  
I wanted to stay and see what the Evil Mr. Slater did this time.

"Susannah, did you need to see me?" Father D asked me as he walked out of his office.  
"No." I said quickly as I walked back down the hallway.  
----

"Suze, I think you're overreacting about this." Cee said as she took a sip of her Diet Coke.  
"No, I'm not. Cee, this guys leaves me for dead! And now...I don't know." I said, slamming my head on the table in front of me.

"Did you tell Jesse?" She asked me.  
"No. Because _he would_ overreact." I said, my voice muffled against the table. "And plus, the last time I lived through this day, he didn't believe me."

"Well, Suze. If what you're telling me is true, Jesse will want to know." She was right. I knew she was. I just didn't want to tell him.  
"This is so messed up." I groaned as I sat back up. "I mean, at last, at long last...I finally think that everything's going to be normal, and BOOM! There ya go, 40 year old Jesse comes along and tells me that Paul split my soul in three...killing one of me in the process. I mean, that's just a little too much for a 16 year old girl to handle."

She smiled, "More than a dead boyfriend?"  
I smiled up at her and said, "Yep."  
"Wow, you must be messed up." She said, putting her can down. "Have you tried talking to Paul?"

"Like I would."

"Why? It's not like he's going to kill you. He loves you! Why would he kill you-"  
"He's tried before. He may not have meant to, but he did." I said, poking my sandwich. "I mean, you know what...I don't even know what I mean...I don't..." I sighed. "I am just so tired of this!"

"You're The Mediator. No one said your life was going to be easy." She said, looking sadly at me.  
"Yeah, I just wish for one day that it was." I said, putting my head back on the table.  
She rubbed my shoulder and said, "I would tell him."  
----  
"Susannah..." He trailed off and stared at me. I looked over at Cee and hoped that I gave her an 'I-told-ya-so' look.  
"Ok...Paul wanted you...nothing new there. And he split your soul into three parts?" Jesse asked, smiling as he looked over from the window seat. "And I magically appear because you've been friends with my sister, who in this century doesn't even exist...and you expect me to believe that?"

He and Cee both looked shocked when I moved my mouth along with what he just said. When he just kept staring, I said, "You said that the last time that I told you."

He smiled, "You know we've done that before." I knew he meant the times when we ' read ' each other's minds.  
"I can't believe you don't believe her!" Cee said.

He looked over at her and said, "And you do?"  
She nodded, "My best friend can talk to dead people and had a dead boyfriend, so yeah I do believe her." That got him for a minute, before he said, "Well, fine. Just say I believe you...why would he make you relive a day again? Did anything happen last time you were on this day?"

"Yeah. We went to the Valentine's Bash down at the beach. I saw a girl jump off the boardwalk, but no one could see her." I said, sitting down across from Jesse.

"Because she was a ghost." Jesse said. I shook my head and said, "You couldn't see her either."

"Well, maybe Jesse's mediating abilities was just temporary. You know, like a side-affect from bringing him back to the future." Cee said hopefully.

I shook my head, "It's been three months though. Don't you think if it was going to go away it would have already?"

At that time, David walked into the room. He relaxed when he saw Cee was in the room with me and Jesse. He's walked in on some stuff. When Jesse was a ghost too.

"How about you, Do-David. You're smart. You think it's possible to relive a day?" I asked him.  
He smiled and said, "I think with you anything's possible."

Jesse laughed at that. I glared at him and Doc said, "I can look into it for you."  
"Actually, that would help a lot."

We waited for a long time, before Doc came back into the room. "Ok. I looked it up for you. Soul splitting goes all the way back to biblical times...like before Christ...anyways, about the time of the Salem Witch Trials, there was a group of so-called 'priests' who developed a new way of casting out demons. It was suppossedly safer than exorcising. Which, I think we all know how dangerous that is."

I glared at him and said, "Continue."  
He smiled at me and said, "They called themselves _Los Santos_ or-"

"-The Holy Ones." Jesse finished for him. Doc nodded and said, "Yeah. But they were the complete opposite of Holy. They were witches..or warlocks, whatever you want to call them. They developed a place for the souls to go. It was a way of torture. They'd split their souls, put them in different worlds, then they'd go on to live almost a half-life, reliving days, people not knowing who they were...it was a mess. It'd go on like that until worlds collided. Then, well...the souls would be destroyed. Not to heaven, nor hell. No where. End of story. They were gone."

"And they did this why?" I asked after the stunned silence passed.  
"Because they were evil and that's how evil people get thier kicks. They eventually were hanged for their crimes when the people of Salinas found out that they weren't Holy Ones. Just before they died, they put a curse on the doors so that they would forever stay open."

"Ouch." Cee said, finally.  
"Can't I just shift up to the Shadowland, get my souls and come back down?" I asked him.

"No. You can shift all you want, Suze. But once you go in one of those doors, you can't come back out." He said.

"Oh, this sucks." I said, as I dramatically fell on to the chair and started breathing deeply and heavily.  
"Susannah, you're going to hyperventilate." Jesse said, in a bored voice. I ignored him as I prepared to have yet another frequent and completely unhealthy dramatic episode. He sighed and said to Cee, "Hand me that pillow." She did, and he gave it to me. And I put it over my fae and screamed loud.

"THIS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS! SUCKS SUCKS SUCKS SUCKS SUCKS SUCKS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled into the pillow.

"You done?" Jesse asked me.  
"Yep." I said, handing him the pillow, acting like nothing ever happened. "So, what now?"

"Well, you said that you saw a girl last night that Jesse couldn't see." Doc said.  
"Yeah, so?"

He smiled and said, "Why don't we pay her a little visit."

* * *

**Not much of a cliffie, I know.  
I gotta go, and I'll try and update as soon as I can!  
Mwah!  
Love and Jesse shaped cookies/dog biscuits to all!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	11. Red Eyes and Voldemort! What To Do?

**Hey guys!  
Gosh, I can't wait for this week to be over with.  
Anyways, I hope you like it  
Love you guys!  
--Autumn--**

**

* * *

**

"Go find her?" I repeated as we walked down the cliff. "Oh this is just swell."

"Susannah." Jesse groaned as we walked down the same exact cliff that we had walked down that time with Father D and the RLS Angels. My, oh, my...I hate irony. "Please, you've been complaining the whole time."

"That's what I do best, sweetheart." I said in a cheery voice as we kept walking. "Gosh, Do-David. When are we going to stop? And where the heleck are we going?"

"You'll see." He said as he and Cee kept walking. Why she came, I have no idea. But she kept taking pictures.  
"Cee, that's not going to work even if there is a ghost here." I said. "You won't be able to see it."

"And how would you know?" Cee asked me, turning around. I raised both of my eyebrows since I haven't mastered the art of raising both like Jesse. She smiled and said, "Oh...right." She put the camera in her pocket and followed David.

"I mean, come on. I CANT FEEL MY LEGS!" I said, sprinting (not voluntarily, mind you) down the hill. "Not everyone is on the freakin' track team." I said to Cee who was smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and stood next to Jesse. "Gosh, it's like 30 degrees out here."

"Susannah!" Jesse said to me. "Is there anything else you would like to complain about?"  
I smiled and said, "Yeah. Stop being such a smart a-"  
I stopped when Jesse glared at me as he said, "You want to finish that sentence?"

"Do I want me to finish that sentence?" I asked him. Everyone stared at me. I smiled and said, "Please continue before I make myself look any dumber."

I ignored Jesse's comment about 'That's impossible, querida' and looked at David. "Well, I did some thinking and..." He looked at the dock. "If I'm correct..." He kept looking. "She should be coming about..."

Just before he finished that sentence, I looked above him and screamed. "Oh my gosh...NO PLEASE DONT!" I screamed bloody murder as David and Cee jumped and did the same. I started laughing and said, "There's no one there, jumpy. Now, can we go- AH!"

I heard laughing as I turned around. "Jumpy, are we tonight, Simon?" Paul asked me. I could feel Jesse's ice cold glare in our direction. Paul smiled pleasantly as he said to Jesse, "Jesse! How are you today?"

Jesse smiled back and said, "I think we both know the answer to that, Slater. So why bother asking?" Paul just stared at Jesse as Jesse continued to smile. Paul backed away slightly as I said, "Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" He asked. "Now, if it was just you and Jesse, I think I would know why. But CeeCee and your brother too? Now, Susie, what_ are_ we doing down here?"

"None of your business." I said. "And don't call me Susie."  
He smiled and said, "Oh, I think you are up to something."

"We've commited a murder and we're trying to hide the body." Jesse said, "Now, can you please leave before you become our next victim?"

"I'll just come back to haunt you." Paul said, cooly.  
"And I'll just exorcise you." Jesse said, in the same cool manner. "A little taste of you own medicine. How would you like that?"

Silence.

Ooo! Snap, Paul. Whatcha gonna do now?

"Ok. What are we talking about?" David asked. Cee knew. I told her about Paul. But David? I hadn't breathed a word.  
"Anyone have a gun?" I asked sitting down as Jesse and Paul continued arguing. "Or anything lethal?"  
"Suze, gosh. You're such a drama queen." Cee said.

I smiled and said, "That's me...AND IF YOU TWO DONT SHUT THE HELL UP SO HELP ME ONE OF YOU WILL DIE!"

Paul and Jesse shut up long enough to look at me. I smiled and said, "Shut up."  
"Make me." Paul said. I smiled, picked up a handful of sand, and threw it at him.  
"There." I said, dusting off my hands.

Jesse laughed, and I looked at him and smiled. But my moment didn't last long. I looked past Jesse and said, "Crap."  
"What?" He asked, turning around.  
"Where?" Cee asked, pulling out her camera.

"Cee, it won't do any- Gimme it." I said, she was pointing it in the wrong direction. I pointed it at the girl, and snapped the picture, then I said to Jess, "Let's go."

"Ooo! Little Miss Mediator in action." Cee shrieked as she pulled David and Paul to follow me and Jess up the hill. "I've been waiting for this forever, girly." She said as she took another picture. "Where is she?"

"Shh." I said, walking up to the girl. "Excuse me...Hey!" I pulled her back just as she was about to jump. I screamed and fell backwards.

Her face...couldn't be described in words...  
You know how Voldemort's face looked in the first Harry Potter movie when he touched it and it started to like crumble? That's what hers looked like. And her eyes? Blood red.

"You know, Susannah Simon." I clung on to Jesse as her voice rang out. She reached out, and Jesse pulled me back. "Things aren't as they seem." And she dissappeared.

I heard Paul mutter, "What the hell?"  
"What do you mean 'What the hell'? This is your fault!" I yelled at him. Paul looked taken back. So did Jesse. "What did you do?" I asked him, my voice was shaking.

"What the hell are you talking about, Simon?" He asked me, pulling himself from Cee's grip.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jesse pulled me back and said, "I don't think he did anything."

I gaped at him and said, "So now you're on his side?"  
Jesse looked at Paul, and then back to me and said, "I don't know."

"You don't know." I repeated. "Well, that's just peachy, Jesse." I pulled myself away from him and walked down the hill.

"Susannah!" Jesse yelled after me. "Querida..." He pulled me back. "She said things aren't as they seem...what if they're not?" I looked away from him and said, "I don't like him, you know that. All I'm saying is is that maybe she's right. How are you a hundred percent positive that Paul did this?"

"Because! You're 40 something year old self told me so, genuis! You told me!" I said, on the verge of tears. I was frustrated. I really was.

"Have I always been right?" He asked me.  
"Yes." I said, matter-of-factly.

"I said we could never be together. Was that right?" He asked me. "I said I was holding you back. Was that right?" I looked down and he said, "Just give it a chance. I mean, as hard as it is to believe, I can make mistakes."

I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back down at me and said, "So?"  
"Fine." I said, giving him a quick kiss.

I looked up as Paul walked down. I walked over to him and said, "The first time you mess up, it's game over."  
He smirked and said, "Three chances."

I stared at him and said, "Fine. Three strikes and your out, bub. Now, let's go figure out who this crazy chick is."  
We all went back to my house. Cee was sulking because her pictures didn't turn out, Jesse and Paul were trying their hardest to get along, and David was on the computer looking up Dog knows what.

"All I see if fog." Cee cried.  
"That's probably her." I pointed out, but she was still sulking. "Cee, I told you that _you_ wouldn't be able to see anything." I said, taking the camera away from her and looking down at the screen.  
"And you can?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, looking down and pointing at the screen. "There she is."  
"Gosh, it must me so cool to be you." She said. I laughed and said, "I'll trade with you any day." I looked up at Jess and then said, "Well, it hasn't been_ all_ bad." Jesse looked over and smiled at me, ignoring the faces Paul was making. I smiled back, ignoring the 'Aws!' Cee was giving out.

I looked back down at the screen and Cee said, "Who's that?"  
"Who?" I looked down and said, "You can see him?"

"Yeah. Am I a mediator?" She asked. I laughed and said, "Doc-David, come here." He walked over and I said, "Can you see that man?"

"Yeah." At that time, Paul and Jesse came over too. They looked over my shoulder, and the first thing we all noticed was that he had glowing red eyes just like the girl did.

This was a little too creepy.  
And, baby-cakes, I know creepy. Trust me.

On his shirt red 'Taylor Travis, 21, RLS Football team'.  
"Taylor Travis?" Cee asked. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." I said, "but we're about to find out."

* * *

**Meh. Still not much of a cliffie. Oh wells!  
I'll give ya'll and extra long update tomorrow!  
TOMORROW IS FRIDAY!  
Thank dog!  
Anyways, love you guys with all my Jesse and Orlando filled heart!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ--**


	12. 21

**Thank Dog it's Friday!  
My hellish week is OVER! Alleluia!  
Anyways, since I got out of play practice soon and am in a good mood...  
Time for an update!  
You know that I absolutely love you guys! And ,crujido de coco, I just read  
your profile and thankies! That gave me the warm fuzzies:)  
Love you guys!!  
Mwah!  
--Autumn--**

**And the reason I changed the name, is because I think that it will fit the story a little better now that I changed where I was going with this story.**

**

* * *

**

"Just type his name in Google or something." I said, grumpily as I looked through the RLS yearbook.  
How I got that yearbook, you will never know.

Jesse sighed as he typed his name. Travis's, I mean.  
"Querida, look." I walked over and looked over Jesse's shoulder. "He died when he was 21-"  
"In 1921? How can that be? Cee and Doc could see him!" I said, sitting on the corner of Jesse's chair.  
"Maybe he's not dead." David said, walking into the room, putting a bunch of books on the coffe table. I hopped off of Jesse's lap and walked over to him.

"What do ya got?" I asked him, picking up the papers.  
David lowered them and said, "Taylor Travis isn't Taylor." I smiled and said, "Ok, And I'm not Susannah."

"Suze, seriously." David sat down. I sat beside him, not taking my gaze off of him. "Ok, in the 1800's you know there was that group called the _Los Santos_."

"Sounds like a type of burrito." I said, quietly. David stared at me, expressionless, while Jesse took his eyes off the computer screen and stared at me like I was Tom Cruise getting out of my UFO.  
I smiled and said, "You were saying?"

Doc shook his head and said, "Well-" He pointed to the paper. "Right here it says that the _Los Santos_ could basically stop time. Or, stop their time from ending, I guess you could say. On their death bed, all they would have to do is shift to the..Shadowland...and go through one of the doors. They'd just pick the age they wanted to be at, and literally relive their lives."

"Just in another world." I said. He nodded and said, "Yeah. Taylor-"  
"-I thought you said he wasn't Taylor." I said, looking up at Doc and ignoring the sound that Jesse just made. He nodded again and said, "Well, it is Taylor...just not the Taylor everyone thinks he is."

"My head hurts." I groaned.  
"Well, it's about to hurt worse." David said with an apologetic smile. "Taylor Slaski Travis-"

"Wait, what?" I said. Jess looked over at us too. "Slaski?"  
"Yeah, that was his name." David said. "Why?"

"Just keep going." Jesse said as he walked over to my chair and sat on the arm.  
"Well, he was kind of like the head of the group. They split souls just for fun. Almost as sacrifices to Satan."  
"Ew." I said.

"Yeah. Well, Taylor, during one of their sacrifices, got caught in the different realms. Meaning his own soul was split."  
David sighed and said, "I think the girl you saw was Mary-Elise Smithson. His girlfriend." David must have noticed something in my face change, since he said, "Suze, what is it?"

"That's my great-grandma's name." I said, quietly.  
Jesse looked at me and said, "Well, it's seems as if you and Slater are connected in more ways than you thought."

"It does seem like that." I said. "But Nana's not dead."  
"She doesn't have to be." Doc said, quietly.  
"You're not saying that she's in on this, are you?" I asked him. He didn't answer me to let me know that is what he thought.

"Why me?" I asked, dramatically, as I plopped down back down on the couch. "OH!" I groaned.  
"Please, don't do this again, querida." Jesse pleaded with me.

Then my phone started ringing. I just laid on the couch and didn't move.  
Jesse sighed and said, "You want me to get it, don't you?"  
"Please? I'm scared that if I move, I'll suddenly burst into flames." I mumbled against the pillow.

"Hello?" I heard Jesse ask. I looked up and saw his face change. "Yeah...what's wrong? Cee...lower your voice I can't understand you. Ok, here. I'll just let you tell her." He handed me the phone with a shrug and said, "I can't understand a word she just said."

"Cee?" I asked. "What's wro-"

"SUZE!" She sobbed into the phone. It was so loud, I had to pull the phone back. "He's gone."  
"Who's gone?" I asked. Jesse and David looked up at me.

"ADAM!" She screamed.  
"HE"S DEAD?" I practically yelled.

"No! Worse. He broke up with me!" She sobbed.  
"Oh, Cee." I said, in a much calmer voice. "Sweetie...I'm so sorry. Where are you?"

She sniffled and said, "The Coffee Clutch."  
"Ok. Stay there. I'll be right there, ok?" I said, getting up.

"Ok. Suze, hurry!" She said.  
I hung the phone up. Jesse looked over at me and said, "Is she ok?"  
"No." I sighed. "Look, you guys just keep researching or whatever. I'll be back later." I said, leaning down and kissing Jesse's cheek.

"It's not your fault." I said to her the next day at school.  
She looked away and said, "Yes, it is."  
"No it's not." I said, pushing one of her light blonde strands back. She smiled and said, "You're so lucky you have Jesse."

I smiled too and said, "I know." She laid her head back down and I said, "You'll find someone new."  
"Ok, class." Mr. Walden said as he walked into the classroom. "As you know, you're projects are due nect Thurday. So, today, you will be getting into your groups." He picked the list up. "Group A...Kelly, Adam and Brad. Group B...Suze, Paul and CeeCee."

Gosh, what are the chances? As Mr. Walden was reading off the other groups, Paul scooted his desk towards mine and smirked, but he stopped when he saw Cee's face.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her. She just shook her head and looked down at the check list. Paul looked at me and I mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. He shrugged and said, "So, I guess we should get to work?"

"Like we have a choice..." I said as I opened my book. "Ok...Salem Witch Trails...Cee." She looked up at me and said, "Suze, I can't do this."

"Sure you can." Paul said, leaning back in his chair. Cee looked at him, and he smiled at her. A small blush creeped across her pale face.  
Aw...they almost look cute together.

Gosh, what the heleck am I thinking?

Cee, Paul and me were walking down the Mission's steps that afternoon. I put my bag back on as we continued walking and said, "Ok, so... Paul's tomorrow, mine on Sunday and Cee's the-" I broke off. Paul turned to see what I was staring at. Cee was looking too. There Adam was, talking to another girl.

I still hadn't told Paul, but when he saw that, he turned around and gaped at me.  
I nodded and he mouthed 'Wow'.

"Ok, maybe I should check and make sure when Brad's bringing his group over...I don't want-"  
She smiled at me as she interrupted me and said, "No, Suze. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Well, you still want to do that? I mean, for my sake." Paul said. "Like I want to be in a room with Kelly and Brad."

I smiled at him. He was for once in a long time, showing human emotions.  
"Maybe...if you play your cards right." I said, smiling, as I walked down the stairs.

"Oh, there's my ride." Cee said, walking past us. "See you guys tomorrow." She bounced down the stairs after Paul smiled at her.

"What did you do?" I asked him. He smirked and said, "Now, Susie-Q. Honestly. Why would you excuse me of stealing Miss Webb's heart?"

I laughed and said, "You're full of it."  
"Ah, touche." He said with a smirk. "I have nothing more to say to that."

I smiled and said, "Because you know it's true." Just as I said that, Jesse pulled up.  
"Romeo awaits thee, Juliet." He said, walking past me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked me as he slipped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. I leaned up and kissed him.  
"Nothing, Cadaver Breath..." I kissed him again. "Nothing at all..."

I looked over at Cee who was asleep on Paul's couch. I yawned as he walked back in.  
"We sure got a lot done." He said, taking a sip of his Coke. I smiled and said, "We always have."

He smiled too as he walked around the couch and sat beside me.  
"I can't believe McTavish broke up with her. Did he say why?" Paul asked.

"No. That was what the worst part of it was." I said, looking up at a trophy that was on the wall.  
#21 was in huge letters on the trophy.

I got up and walked closer to it and read, 'Taylor Slaski Travis RLS Football 1947'  
"Suze, what's wrong?" Paul asked, walking up beside me. I shook my head and just stared at the trophy.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, still not looking at him.

He sighed and said, "Suze, I'm just as confused as you are."  
And for some wierd reason, I believed him.

Dr. Slaksi was Taylor Slaski Travis.  
The same Taylor that died Febuary 21, 1921 at 2:21 pm.  
The same Taylor that was #21 on the football team.

The same Taylor that came 'back to life' in the 1940's as a teenager.  
Dr. Slaski was sick from all the shifting he did.

But now, I was staring to wonder.  
Did Dr.Slaksi think that he was God...

...or was it the complete opposite of God?

Did Dr. Slaski think he was Satan?

* * *

**I'm just building it up...  
The big plot turner will come soon, I promise you!  
And if you're confused, everything will be answered soon enough!  
Love ya'll!  
Happy Weekend!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	13. Susie Q

**Hey guys!  
I promised an extra long update for last night, and I was going to combine  
this chappie and the last one...well I didn't so here it is!  
I'm actually staring to like this one now...  
Still love ya tons!  
MWAH!  
--Autumn--**

**

* * *

**

So, how did Paul end up with a bloody nose?  
Surprisingly, it wasn't Jesse this time.

We were leaving to go find someone to talk to or something, because after seeing that Paul's grandfather was #21, it kinda creeped us out.

But then we remembered that Cee was asleep on the couch, and if he was a fruitloop, we didn't want her to get in the middle of his fruitloopish ways. So, Paul volunteered to go wake her up. I guess I should have warned him that she was a light sleeper, since the next thing I know, she sat straight up, hitting Paul with her head and sending him flying backwards screaming in pain.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND MY NOSE!!??" He screamed as he put both of his hands to his nose. I groaned and said, "Cee, go get a towel or something and ice." She nodded and ran out of the room to get it.

I sat beside Paul, who was now on the couch.  
He glared up at me, because I was starting to laugh, and said, "I don't see why this is so fuddy." That made me laugh, because his nose was starting to swell now and it was becoming harder to speak. He groaned again as Cee came back in and put the towel on his face to stop it from bleeding. After a while, he put the ice on it.

"Let me see it." I said. He sat up and took the ice pack off of his face. I smiled at the big blue and black spot on his nose and said, "Well, at least it's not broken."

Paul got up and said to Cee, "Between you and Suze's WWE hothead wrestler of a boyfriend, I'm going to so have to have reconstructive surgery!"

"Come on, Drama Queen. Let's get out of here." I said. He nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Paul's grandfather?" David repeated that night at my house. I nodded and said, "Yeah. And my grandmother."  
"That's seriously weird." Doc said, shaking his head.  
The front door opened and we all turned to look to see Jesse walking in. "Ok, what's so important? Because I-" He stopped when he saw Paul's face and smiled.

"Don't." Paul said, but since his nose was swollen, it came out 'Dob'.  
"Oh, I won't." Jesse said, smiling as he sat down. "So, what happened?"

"I told you dob do it, de Bilva." Paul shouted. That made me and Jesse laugh. Paul groaned and laid back on the couch, with his eyes closed so he couldn't see us.

I was still smiling as I turned to David and said, "Well, I'm suppossed to go down to New York this weekend... why don't we see if we can turn that into a little family thing?" He smiled when I said that.

"Yeah, then we could get your grandmother to talk." He said.  
"And if she doesn't, we'll just snoop around. We're good at that." I said, remembering last Christmas when me and Doc snooped around the house, found our Christmas presents and opened them, then wrapped them back up and no one ever knew.

So, that night, me and Doc went into our parents' (shudder) room. Yeah, we totally knocked first, gosh.  
"Hey, guys...we were wondering, you know since I'm leaving for New York this weekend..." I started.  
Mom and Andy lowered thier books and looked at us. "Well, can David come too?"

Silence.

They both looked at each other for a long time. Mom made a face and Andy sighed, saying, "I don't see why not."

Doc smiled at me and said, "Thanks, guys!"  
Mom said, "Why the sudden intrest in going?" David looked up at me and said, "I just wanted to spend quality time with my big sister." At that we both put an arm around each other.

Mom smiled at us, while Andy gace us that 'are-you-freakin-serious' look.

As we walked out, I said to Doc, "I'm rubbing off on you!"  
He rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up, Suze."

Turns out, my little trip turned out to be more than just a family thing. Jesse and Paul came too. And Cee too, for someone unknown reason...I myself, think it was because of Paul.

Gosh, who would have thought?

My phone rang as we got out the plane when we landed in New York. "Hello?"  
"Suze!" Gina's voice came over the phone. "Where are you?"

I smiled, as I walked down the stairs and said, "We just landed."  
"Aw, cool! I'm in the parking lot waiting for ya." When she heard Jesse talking to Paul she asked. "You brought him?"

I felt myself blush and said, "Yeah. I brought him." She shrieked. I mean, literally shrieked.  
"So, I finally get to meet this mysterious Jesse." I smiled as I resisted the urge to say 'You already have'. She laughed and said, "The same Jesse you start making out with frequently while I'm talking to you."

I laughed too and said, "That was only one time..." Silence. I sighed and said, "Ok. Whatever." I walked over and grabbed my bags. "We'll meet you in a second."

"Rodger dodger." She said, before she hang up.  
I saw her waving at me from her car. I started to walk over to her, but I realized I forgot one of my bags.  
"I'll get it, querida." Jesse said.  
"Are you sure?" I asked sweetly. He smiled and shook his head as he walked off.

"SUZE!" Gina ran over to me and put me in a death grip. "Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much!" She looked down at David and said, "Hey, squirt."  
She smiled at Cee and hugged her, "Hey, girly."  
I leaned up in her ear and whispered, "Don't say anything about Adam."

She nodded and said, "Good to see you again." She stared at Paul with a smile on her face. He smiled back and said, "Hey, I'm-"

"Jesse, right?" She asked. I smacked my head at the insult I knew it was to both Paul and Jesse.  
Paul looked disgusted and said, "No...Paul Slater." He stuck out his hand and she put hers in his, smiling.

Cee stared at her in horror.  
Man, my life is so...soap opera-ish. I mean, have you noticed, we're all connected in Carmel? Gosh, I'm like friggin' Paris Hilton. Everyone dates everyone so therefore I'm connected to people like Kelly Prescott, to even _lower_ in the food chain..._cough_Maria de Silva_cough_.

"Here you go, querida." Came that oh-so-sexy voice from behind me.  
As I took my bag, I felt one of his strong arms go around me.  
Gina's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at him. Jesse smiled and said, "I'm-"

"Jesse." Gina sighed. I sighed myself, but it wasn't for the same reason as she did. "I'm Gina..."  
He smiled again and said, "I know...ow!" He said, after I hit him in the stomach, which made Paul laugh.  
After getting over it, Jesse said, "I mean, I've heard a lot about you."

Gina was still in Jesseland.  
Couldn't blame the poor girl. She's only human.

"How did you..." Gina started as we walked off. "I mean, what-...I envy you!" I laughed and linked my arm with hers as I said, "I know...everyone does."

She laughed to as we ran to catch up with the others.  
----

"So, you think he's 'The One'?" Gina asked me that night as we got ready for bed.  
She had moved out of her parent's house after an arguement they had gotten into. I still wasn't sure what the argument had started from, but I didn't think that G wanted me to know. I mean, I am her best friend. She would have told me if she wanted to.

I felt myself blush for like the 10th time that day. She smiled and said, "Aw! Suze!" I threw my pillow at her.  
"Gosh, would you girls shut up?" Paul, who wasn't quite used to the time difference, yelled from the other room. Good thing she has two huge bedrooms in her apartment.

I laughed as we fell back on to the bed. Cee waddled in a few minutes later and plopped down on the pop up bed.

"So, you got boyfriend?" I asked her. She smiled to let me know I was right. Well, almost.  
"He's not my boyfriend boyfriend. I mean, I like him but...he doesn't know. He's older than me." Gina said, staring at the ceiling.

"How much older?" I asked as Cee, who suddenly became interested in the conversation, came up to sit with us.  
"A lot older." She sighed.

I smiled and said, "It can't be that much older. I mean, what is it? A century and a half?" Cee smiled at that one. Gina, who obvisouly didn't know since I hadn't told her yet, said, "Five years."

I smiled again, "G, Jesse's four years older than me. It's not that bad. I mean, my mom didn't like it at first but..."

"No, Jesse's the picture of every mom's dream husband for their daughter." She said looking over at me. "He is, and you know it. Dereck's just..."

"Gothic?" Cee asked, hopefully.  
"No. He was put in jail for a while for something he didn't do." She said.

"What?"  
"A murder." Gina said, hesitantly.  
I looked at her to see if she was joking, but she wasn't.  
"Gina..." I said, my voice shaking."You're not serious, are you?"

She nodded and said, "He didn't do it. That's why they let him out. My mom doesn't believe it, and that's why I moved out. Suze, he didn't do it and you can help me prove it."

"How?" I asked her.  
"Talk to the ghost of the person that was killed." She said, in a dead serious tone.  
"Gina..."

"Suze, please. I really like this guy." She said, with tears in her eyes. "I really do."  
I looked at her for a minute, before saying, "I'll see what I can do, ok?"

She hugged me and said, "Thank you!"  
I smiled and said, "No problem."

After a few minutes, she went to sleep. I walked over to the window, and looked out at the city that was below us. It looked so familar. I looked out further, and across the street I could see my old apartment. Where I had seen my first ghost. My old house.

I say old, because New York wasn't my home anymore.  
My home was across the country.  
My home was Carmel.

"Susannah?" I heard a knock at the door. I looked around to see Jesse standing right there. He made his way around the sleeping Cee and Gina and walked over to me.

"Are you ok, querida?" He asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know. I mean, you've just been really quiet since we landed."  
I smiled and said, "So, when I'm not babbling, something has to be wrong with me?"

He laughed and said, "You said it, not me."  
I smiled as he kissed the top of my head and said, "It's Gina."

"What, bothering you about how we met?" He asked.  
"No, well, yes...but that's not what's wrong. The guy she's in love with is a lot older than her-"

He smiled and said, "I'm sure that it's nowhere close to 150. She'll be fine."  
"No, Cadaver Breath." I said, turning around to face him. "He was convicted of murder." Jesse's eyes got wide when I said that. I nodded and said, "Yeah. They let him out early. Only she says that he didn't do it."

Jesse leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I don't understand how this involves you though."  
"She wants me to talk to the ghost of the victim." I said.

Jesse was quiet for a minute, before saying, "Are you going to do it?"  
"I don't know." I sighed. "I mean, I want to help her. She's my best friend...but...I don't know." I looked over when she shifted in the bed.

Jesse looked back over at me and said, "Just be careful, ok?"  
I smiled, "Am I ever anything but?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

After he left, I looked back out the window, and down at the glowing sign just below us.  
I don't know what it had just said, but now 21 was blinking on it.

I felt my heart give a little leap...or maybe it just started beating faster.  
It felt as if I couldn't breath...  
My heart hurt everytime that it beat...

I grabbed on to the wall...trying to catch my breah as I fell.  
"Jesse..." I choked.

As everything started getting darker, I heard something that now gives me chills down my spine to think about it.  
Someone was humming softly...  
_**"I like the way you walk..."**_  
It kept getting louder and louder.  
_**"I like the way you talk, I like the way you walk."**_  
I felt a icy cold rush go through me.  
_**"Oh Susie Q..."**_  
Pain was rushing through me.  
_**"Baby I love you, Susie Q"**_

The next thing I heard was Paul and Jesse yelling for me to wake up...but I was already gone.  
_**"You say that you'll be true.  
Baby I love you, Susie Q"**_

* * *

**R&R my lovlies!  
Love ya.  
Much Jesse love...  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ-**


	14. Questions Unanswered

**Hola, my very lovely chicas!  
Ok, so...being the brillant girl I am, I am uploading this during a tornado warning.  
Yep, tis me! The oh-so-smart one.  
Anways, I'm sick...just came back from a chorus competition...  
...stupid woman hated us so much she gave us a stinkin' 7!  
Breath.  
Find your happy place...  
****OK, I'm better...  
Yeah, so...ON WITH THE SHOW!  
--Autumn--

* * *

**

"Susannah...querida, open your eyes. Susannah!" I opened my eyes to see Jesse staring down at me. He sighed out of relief when I opened them and brought me closer to him. "You scared me."

"Suze, what happened?" Cee asked in a shaky voice.  
I looked away from Jesse's shoulder and said, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You most certainly are not fine. Susannah, you just blacked out for no apparent reason, and you're telling us that you're fine?" Jesse asked me, raising the eyebrow with the scar.

"Yes." I said with a smile. I got up and walked over to the window, watching the raindrops fall down. I felt everyone's gaze on me as we walked, like I was some sort of sucidal fruitloop who was about to plumit to her death. I looked down at the sign. It now read 'Ladies in free untill midnight'.

I leaned up against the wall never wanting to see, hear or speak the number 21 ever again.  
--

"Number 21, your order's ready." Why? Why me? I groaned as I got up and walked over to the counter. I gave the lady my best smile and walked out to meet Jesse and Paul.

I looked down at my frappachino uneasy. Jesse sighed as he looked down at me staring at the coffee like Brad Pitt was going to pop out of it.

He sighed again as he switched our frappachinos. I smiled up at him as he mumbled, "You better be glad we like the same thing."

"Don't you think you're taking this a little to far?" Paul asked me as he licked the whip cream off his finger. "I mean, it is just a number."

I just stared at him. He shurgged and said, "What? I'm just saying."  
I rolled my eyes as Jesse came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waistas we walked into Times Square.

"So, where's Cee?" Paul asked as we walked. I turned around and smiled, "Why do you want to know?"  
"I just do." Paul said, blushing slightly. Jesse snorted and said, "Sure, Satan."  
"Shut up, de Silva." He said, in a rather rude tone.

"She's with David. They went to some art convention." I said.  
Paul nodded and said to cover up the Cee thing, "Where's Gina?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "With Dereck."  
"Come on, querida. He may not be a killer." Jesse said, watching me with amusement as I stirred around the whipped cream, making it melt faster. I glared at him, pushing out of my mind that I had refused to talk to the ghost of the victim.

I licked my straw and said, "You can't judge a murderer by their cover. You of all people should know that."  
Without thinking, I looked at Paul. He gaped at me and said, "Why are you looking at me?"

"What, Paul? Have a deep, dark secret you'd like to share with the class?" Jesse said with a laugh as he took a sip of his frappachino.

Silence.

"Ok, Paul." I said, getting a little creeped out. "A little advice. Never go silent, that makes you look guilty."  
"What?" He said. "I didn't say anything."

Jesse looked at him like he had just confessed his love for him, (Which wouldn't surprise me one bit. I mean, be honest Paul. Who were those roses_ really_ for?) and said, "That's the point. Didn't you hear- Susannah, what are you looking at?" He followed my gaze.

Our eyes fell on an ad for 'Forever 21'. He sighed and said, "Querida. This is just taking it a tad but far, don't you think? It's just a sign."

Yeah.  
Yes, it is a sign.

Because at that moment, a car speeded towards us.  
"SUSANNAH!" Jesse pulled me back, and I watched in horror as my oh-so-delicious frappachino fell to the ground.  
Ah, leave it to me to onl care about my stupid Starbucks at a time when I barely escaped death...yet again.  
And I am sorry, Starbucks, for saying you were stupid. Because without you, I would still be asleep...  
...although...that could be the cause of this babbling problem...

Three things happened at once. Jesse and I fell backwards, my frappachino splattered on the sidewalk, and the car ran into the sign causing it and part of the building to go burst into flames.

I looked on at the horrifying scene played out right before my eyes. Jesse stuck out his hand, and lifted me up.  
"Just a number, huh?" I asked him. He and Paul (who had of course ran for his life) looked over at me.

I took a deep breath as I collapsed onto the bench beside me.  
---

"Granny, do you remember a Taylor?" Her emerald eyes got wide when I asked that. She looked over at me and said, "Yes. How did you-"

I took a sip of my tea and said, "-I know his grandson. He mentioned something about you and-" She looked down at me and smiled. I smiled too and said, "What?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing, Susie." She went to her closet and got out a big box. She blew on it so the dust flew off of it, and put it in the table in front of us.

I looked inside to see all these yearbooks. I opened one up and saw her. She smiled as I stared at it in shock. It looked just like me.

"I was about your age." She said with a sigh.  
"Why didn't you tell me you went to the Mission?" I asked her. A look of sadness washed over her face as she said, "Sweetheart, somethings a person just wants to leave behind her and never go back to it."

I looked back down and saw him. And wouldn't you know it, he did have that 'Slater Smirk'. He looked alot like Paul, but also had Jack's weird kind of cuteness.

"We started dating when we were freshmen." She said. "He was the perfect man. He truly was. A charmer, though. Had every girl around his little finger." I smiled, it sounded a lot like Paul. She stopped smiling though, and said, "But, the night before our graduation...he started rambling about some Spanish group. His friend Ricardo, well, didn't approve of it. Ricky came to me. Scared. I've never seen him that scared before. I talked to Taylor... that's when I found out-"

She broke off. I looked up at her and asked gently, "Found out what?"  
"He was a Satanist." She said, shaking her head. "He believed in...soul-splitting, I think that's what he called it."

I looked back down at his picture as she said, "He got so mad at me. We got into a fight...and...ended it." She paused before saying, sadly, "I felt like a part of me died that night."

She didn't know how right she was.

"What was Ricardo's last name?" I asked. Why? I don't think I will ever know. Something just told me to.  
"Um..." She said, thinking. "De Soto...something like that."

Without looking up, I said, "De Silva?"  
She nodded and said, "Yes. That's the one."

I flipped the page, and saw him.  
And there was no denying that he was related to Mr. Spanish Adonis himself.

"Susie, what's wrong?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head, "Nothing."  
---

"Well, that just made this even weirder." Paul said with a groan. Jesse took the book from me and looked down at the picture of Ricardo and Taylor playing football.

I plopped down into the chair and said with a sigh, "I know." I put my head in my hands and said, "What do we do? We leave tomorrow, and we haven't found out a thing."

Paul, I soon realized, was paying no attention to me. I followed his gaze, to see him staring at Cee who was in the other room, packing.

Jesse groaned and said, "Would you please ask her out?"  
To say Paul looked startled at Jesse's remark, would be an understatement.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Paul said. Jesse snorted as he looked up from the couch and said, "Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Silence.

I sighed and said, "Remember what I said about the silence, Paul."  
"You're full of it." Paul said.

Jesse smiled and said, "And you're lying."

Silence.

"Guilty." I muttered, walking to the door. Paul groaned and said quietly so I would not hear him,  
(well, surprise Paul. I did), "Well, if you're such a ladies' man, you help me."

Oh, poor Paul. Forgive him for he knows not of what he has done.  
Once ya get Jesse started, you can't get him stopped. Believe me, I know this stuff.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that the clock read 11:21. I reached out and pressed the minute button, changing it to 22.  
---

David yawned as he walked out of the airplane. Cee and I were following Jesse and Paul, who were walking ahead of us, whispering.

"I thought they hated each other." Cee said, as we got our bags.  
I smiled at her and said, "It's a love/hate relationship." She smiled as I walked behind them and said louder, "Because deep down, they know that they can no longer hide the burning desire they have for one another."

Jesse, as if he was noticing I was there for the first time, walked over to me with a smile. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "You say that again, and you're dead."

I smiled and said, "I'll just come back and haunt you."  
He smiled back and said, "And I don't doubt you." Cee walked ahead of us, and I said, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." Jesse said, smiling.  
"What did you tell him?" I asked him again. He looked hurt and said, "Come now, querida. That really hurts. Accussing me, of all people, of meddling in other people's business." He said all of that in a 'look who's talking' voice.

I shook my head and looked as Cee and Paul were talking. "I gotta say though, it feels good knowing he's after someone else for a change."

"Sure you don't miss it?" Jesse asked. I turned around and stared at him.  
He smiled and kissed me. "I'm kidding."

"No, you weren't." I said, following after him.  
"Yes, I was." He said, smiling.

I'll admit it. It felt good being home. It really did.

"So, Susie. How was yours and David's trip?" Mom asked me, handing me the bread. I took it from her and said, "Good."

"I hear you went to see your grandmother." She said, looking at me. I looked up at her and said, "Yeah. That a problem?"

"No." She said, quickly. Too quickly.

"Where's Sle-Jake?" I asked. Brad snorted and said, "Having an orgy with his-"

"BRADLEY!" Andy yelled from the kitchen.  
I smirked at him. Little Mr. Steroids is gonna get it now.  
"Do you want to make it another grounding? I can do it." Andy said, putting a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.

"But I'll miss the Green Day concert!" Dopey screamed.  
Loud enough to wake up Doc who had been asleep over his food.

Andy waved a spoon at him and said, "You already were for that Sister Ernestine and Father Dominic crack you made last night."

I gaped at him and he said, "What? Mad I made fun of your little boyfriend?"

"THAT IS IT!" Andy said. Wow, someone had man-PMS tonight, didn't they? "Upstairs now!"  
Dopey stared as his father, open-mouthed, as me and David looked at him with looks of amusement.

"But-" Dopey started, with bread bits flying out of his mouth.  
"No, buts. Up the stairs now!" Andy yelled.

Doc looked over at me as we tried to hide out smiles.  
"Well, that's just freaked up." Dopey muttered as he walked up the stairs. Only, he didn't say 'freaked'.

"Brad." Andy said, in a warning tone.

"Gosh, what happened?" I asked Mom after Andy left.  
She sighed, rubbing her temples, and said, "Andy caught...Brad and his girlfriend-"

"-Debbie?" I asked. Mom nodded and said, "Yes. He found them in a...compromising position."

"Let's just say they were wrestling." Jake said as he walked in. He walked over to Mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He laughed at my appaled expression. "What, Suze? That was the nicest way I could put it."

Doc opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted saying, "I don't think any of us want to hear you description of it. Wrestling is fine with me."

"Me too." Mom said, with a disgusted look on her face.  
I looked down at my food and said, "You know. I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

Doc started down at his food like it had grown legs and was walking away.  
"Kids." Mom said. When we looked up at her with pleading eyes, she said, "Fine. Just put your dishes in the sink."

We nodded and gathered up our plates and put them in the sink.  
"So, found anything more out about Taylor?" David asked me.

"Nope. Although, Granny did give me alot of her old yearbooks and newspapers and stuff." I said, rinsing my plate.

"She didn't tell you anything?" He asked me after he was done.  
"No." I said, looking up at him. "Nothing more than I told you."

The phone rang. I walked over and glanced at the caller ID.  
221-2121

Gosh, are you serious?

Doc saw the number and said, "You want me to take it?"  
I shook my head, picked the phone up and said, "Simon-Ackerman residence."

"Susannah?" Came a voice I didn't recognize.  
"Who may I ask is calling?" I asked, my voice suddenly shaky.

"Susannah?" It asked again.  
"Who is this?"

Silence.  
Meant one thing.  
Guilty.

The woman coughed and said, "Susannah, this is Madam Zara."

What  
the  
Hell?

* * *

**Now, go press that button!  
Love ya'll!  
One more day 'till Friday!!!  
YES!  
XOXOXO  
--SASTMJ--**


	15. Save the World, or Die Trying

**Wow. I totally didn't update because I  
didn't think anyone reviewed my last chappie, but I was wrong.  
It seems as though Fanfic's email service is being screwy again.  
Anways, thanks for my lovely reviews, ladies.  
And Mel, thank you for telling me my husband's face was ripped off...I shall cry now...(sniffle)  
Ok, I'm better.  
Love you guys!  
MWAH!  
--Autumn--**

**

* * *

**

"Suze?" Doc asked me. "Suze, it looks like you just swallowed a gold fish."  
Yeah, I swallowed a goldfish before. No, really. I have before. See, it's a really funny story. Ok, I was about 3 and we were at this dinner party at my mom's friend's house. Well, I got bored and decided to...

Yeah.  
Ok, what I'm trying to say is. I have swallowed a goldfish before, and as disgusting as that was, this was a whole heck of a lot worse.

"Ok, can you like, hold on for a minute?" I asked her. She sighed and said, "Of course, dear."  
I laid the phone down, walked out the sliding glass door and screamed bloody murder. I also stomped around on the deck for a while.

I took a deep breath, and then walked back inside.  
"Ok." I said to her. "Now, what-"

"You're in danger." She said. No freakin' duh, lady.  
"Well, thanks for the warning. I got to-"

"No, Susannah." She said again. How the hell does she know my name? Oh, she's a physcic. Because I was about to say, I never told her my name. "Your in grave danger."

Heh.  
She almost sounds like that rat guy from the Ninja Turtles...heh heh...

Oh, gosh. What the hell is wrong with me?

Doc put down his plate and stared at me. "OK, lady. You are seriously starting to - OH MY FREAKIN" GOSH!" I dropped the phone and almost died right there on the spot.

She put her hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Doc stared at me in horror.  
"WHA-"

"Shhh!" She said to me trying to sound all soothing and not all 'I am going to kill you because I'm a fruitloop'.  
She took her hand off of my mouth, and I said, "How the hell did you get in here?"

She snapped her fingers and said, "Magic, my dear. Magic."

Doc gaped at her, while I said, "Ok, well...excuse me if I don't have time for this Harry Potter shit." I looked down at her huge bag that she probably kept her bodies in. "Unless you have Daniel Radcliffe in that suitcase."

She didn't answer, and I said, "Didn't think so."  
I backed up away from her. "Ok. Well, I'm leaving. And/or calling the police." I said that in a mock pleasant voice. She smirked and said, "Sweetheart, go ahead. Like they'll be able to catch me."

"What _are _you?" I asked her.  
She smiled and said, "What are _you_?"

"You know what I am." I pointed out to her. "You told me like 6 years ago!"  
Now that I looked at her, she kind of looked like the rat guy from the Ninja Turtles.

"Thank you, Susannah. For comparing me to a rat." She said, with a smug look on her face.  
"You can read minds too?" I asked her, lowering the knife I had been holding.

Madam Zara smiled and said, "Of course, darling. Sit."  
Pardon me, but isn't it kind of weird taking orders from a woman who just magically appeared in your kitchen while you're in your own home?

Maybe that's just me...

She glanced at David and said, "I'm taking that this is not 'The One'..."  
I instantly got her meaning and said, "No. He's my brother."

I looked up at her and said, "You know. It would have kind of been helpful if you told me I was going to fall in love with a ghost."

She smiled and said, "Ah, but that would have taken the fun out of everything, now wouldn't it have?"  
I just stared at her like she had told me Orlando Bloom got a nose job. "Darling, I cannot tell you everything. As much as I wanted to."

"Why not? You have some weird phsyco contract you have to fill out before you go and ruin people's lives?" I asked her rather rudely. She just smiled and said, "I didn't ruin your life. But you can keep telling yourself that."

"Oh my gosh." I groaned.  
Doc looked at me and said, "Suze, what's going on?"

I just shook my head and said, "She's that lady that told me I was a mediator."  
"_The_ Mediator." She corrected me.

I smiled at her and said, "Ok. I'm sorry I forgot to add the capital The." I put my head back on the table and grumbled, "You never answered my question."

"Did you ever ask one?" She asked me.  
"Why are you here?" I said, sitting up. "Why? I mean, if you were going to magically poof up in my kitchen, why couldn't you have done that...I don't know, when I almost got killed by Heather or one of the other millions of ghosts, when I was falling in love with Jesse, when I didn't know I was a freakin' friggin' shifter!?!?"

"You are overly dramatic, Susannah." She said.  
"So I'm told." I mumbled. "Can you just get on with it so I can get on with my life...I mean, more that likely I'm going to die young, so I might as well get out there and make the best of it."

"Susannah, your mom said that you were-" Jesse stopped as he walked into the kitchen. He shut the door and looked from me to Madam Zara and back again. "Did I miss something?"

"Probably." Doc muttered as he swung his legs back and forth from the counter he was sitting on. "I know I have."

She smiled as she got up and walked to Jesse. Ok, is the Ninja Turtle rat seriously checking out my boyfriend? She squealed and said, "Ah ha! You must be 'The One'!"

Jesse looked slightly freaked out as he came to sit beside me.  
He nodded with a smile to her and said, "Yeah, of course." He then whispered to me, "What does that mean?"

"It's a long painful, painful story." I said, rubbing my temples as my mom did earlier. "You still haven't answered me!" I said to her. "Why aren't you-"

"You are in danger." She said again.

Silence.

You know that means...

Guilty.

"Ok." I said with a smile. "I will so totally rest easier tonight knowing something I already knew."  
"No, Susannah. " She said, walking towards me. "Things aren't as they seem."

David and Jesse exchanged glances. She sighed and said, "The people you've come to know...some are lying to you. Some aren't telling you the truth."

"That's what lying means." I said to her with a smile.  
She stared at me for a minute, like she was going to pull out a gun and blow my brains out. No, what she did shocked me even more.

She came over to the table, and slammed her fists down so hard, that I swear to you the whole house shook.  
"NO!" She screamed. I jolted backwards and she said, "You're not taking this serisouly, Susannah. But when you finally do, I fear it will be to late for you."

"What are they going to do? Cut out my kidney?" I asked her with a snort.  
Her glare intensified as she said, "You're not taking this seriously enough, Susannah. You're benevolance will be your down fall."

"My what?" I asked her.  
Jesse sighed and said, "Your ability to be kind and understanding, querida."  
"Oh." I said, quietly. "How would that be my downfall?"

But she wasn't listening to me. She was already off on a rant. "Susannah, things aren't as they seem. You're living a lie. People around you are living a lie." She turned around, coming face to face with me. "You can't change the course on which destiny chose to put you on."

"Whoa! Slow down, Yoda. This is becoming a little too 'Star Wars-y' for me." I said, shaking my head. "I mean, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You tell me." She said. I gaped at her, "OH MY GOSH!"  
She smiled and tossed an amethyst on the table. "If you ever need me, love. I'm just a rub away."  
I picked up the amethyst and said, "What are you? A genie?"

She walked over to her suitcase of a purse and smiled sarcastically. Then, she folded her arms and bowed her head, with a poof of smoke (I swear) she was gone.

Silence.

You know what that means.

Alright, who is-

"What the hell was that all about?" Jesse asked, finally breaking the silence.  
I tossed the amethsyt back on the table. Scared, that if I accidently rubbed it, she would come back. And if that happened, I honestly think I would resort to killing myself.

"I have no effin idea." I muttered. "_Your benevolance will be your downfall_." I said, mocking her. "Whatever."

...but I think, deep down, I was almost scared she was right...

"Did you hear what I said?" Paul asked me. I looked up at him and smiled.  
He sighed as he came back down and said, "What's wrong with you, Susie-Q?"  
I yawned and said, "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep last night."

He smirked as he took the other half of the sign advertising the Spring Fling and said, "Now, Simon. What have I told you about late night ghostbusting?"

I smiled as he walked back up the ladder. As he taped the sign up, he said to me, "So, Jesse told me some weird lady was in your kitchen last night."

I leaned up against the wall and said, "Since when do you talk to Jesse?"  
He smiled and said, "Since you've been out of the picture."

I looked at him hurt, "Aw thanks, Paul. Replacing me as the object of your affections?"  
I smiled at him as he came back down the ladder, "Now, don't go jumping to conclusions, my love."

I handed him another sign, and said, "You remember that lady I told you about? The one that told me I was a mediator?" I could almost hear her correcting me now. THE Mediator.

"Yeah." Paul said, climbing back up. "What about her?"  
"Well, she magically appears in my kitchen last night telling me that 'things aren't as they seem' and that 'your benevolance will be your downfall."

"Sounds like a lot of bull to me." He said, not looking down.  
"Yeah, well." I said, sitting down on the floor, just below him, clutching the signs in my hands. "It's just, she was right about the whole mediator thing...why couldn't she be right about this?"

Paul was smiling as he said, "I think your worrying too much, Suze." He was reaching for another sign. After I handed it to him, he said, "What did Jesse say about it?"

I smiled and said, "What do you think he said?"  
Paul went back up to hanging, and even thought his back was turned, I could tell he was smiling. "Oh, I don't know. 'No, Susannah. It's too dangerous. You shouldn't be doing this alone...' Something along the lines of that?"

I beamed up at him and said, "Bingo."  
He hopped back down and said, "Seriously though. Have you talked to Father Dom about it?"  
I shook my head as he pulled me up. "No. I mean, he's just as bad as Jesse. Overreacting and stuff."

I followed Paul back down to the student council room to get more signs.  
"Where's the-" He spotted the tape and tossed it to me. I caught it and he said, "What do you think?"

"About what?" I asked him, taping the signs.  
"What do you think you should do?"

"No idea. I guess first we should find out who this Ricardo guy is." I said, fixing the 'S' in Spring. I laid the marker down, and Paul asked, "De Silva has no memory of anyone named that?"

I shook my head, "No. I was thinking that he could have been born after Jesse, but Jesse was the only male de Silva left."

"His sisters could have kept their last names." Paul pointed out as he hopped on to the table, swinging his legs back and forth.

"True." I said, holding up the sign to see how it looked. "But still though."  
"Yeah, you're right." He said, taking it from me.

Just as he did that, Father Dom's voice came over the intercom: "Would all members of the student council please report to my office? Thank you."

I looked at Paul who asked, "Did you or Kelly plan a meeting?"  
"No."

When we walked into Father D's office, everyone looked up at us. It took me a minute to place who wasn't here, but I did.

Kelly.

"Thank you, children." Father Dom said as Paul and I sat down, sadly, in our 'usual' seats. "Well, as some of you may know..." He looked over at Debbie who for some reason was elected class rep. "Our president has asked to resign."

"Why?" I asked. Father Dom looked at me and said, "For her own reasons. So, you know what that means. Susannah, you will now step up as president, and the reamaining council members will vote on the new vice president."

He handed out our ballots, and...

"Congrats new VP." Debbie said to Paul as we walked out of the office. He smiled at her, but as soon as she was gone, he stuck his tongue out.

"Slut." He muttered. I hit his arm, and he said, "Well, you know that it's true."  
"Yeah." I laughed. But then I remembered, "I wonder why Kelly stepped down."

"Dunno." Paul said, making his way to our lunch table. "It would take something pretty big to make that princess step down from anything that puts her above anyone else."

"Yeah." I said, looking out at the ocean. I got out of my little daze, and opened my math folder up and began working on my homework that I didn't do.

"No, Susie-Q." Paul said, pointing down to my paper. "If you divide on that side, you've got to divide on the other side too."

"Gosh." I said, erasing it and watching my pile of eraser shavings get bigger and bigger.

"You will never believe what I just heard!" Cee said, coming to our table. She slammed her books down on our desk so hard, that me and Paul both jumped, and I nearly knocked Paul over.

I smiled at him, and sat back up. "What?"  
"Well, you know..." She said, "Being on the newspaper staff, we here lots of stuff." And that they did. "Well, I heard why Kelly stepped down."

Suddenly, Paul was interested. "Why?"  
Cee blushed when she saw Paul was talking to her, "Well...ok, her dad's super rich and all that and he has a company over in Spain with one of his friends that he used to go to college with."

"Cee." I said.  
She smiled and said, "Sorry. Anyway, his friend is going through a really tough time. So, Mr. Prescott took in their son."

"OK. So what does this have to do with anything?" I asked her as Paul fixed my math problem.  
"Well, Mr. Prescott apparently walked in on his friend's son and Kelly."

Paul snorted and said, "I always knew she was a wh-ow!" He put his hand over his arm, where I had just hit him. I looked back at Cee and said, "So, why did she have to step down?"

"She's spending a month in Virginia on a farm with her aunt." Cee said with a smile.  
"Just add another dumb blonde, and it could be the Simple Life." Paul said, handing me my paper back.

"Thanks." I said to him. To Cee I said, "An affair with a hot Spanish guy."  
"Sound familiar?" Paul asked me, smiling.

"You just indirectly called Jesse hot." I said, smiling back at him. He narrowed his eyes and said to Cee, "So, what was his name? Diego?"

I rolled my eyes as Cee said, "Ricky, I think. I was actually going to ask if he was related to Jesse, Suze."  
That wiped the smile off of Paul's face, "Why?"

Cee took a sip of her Diet Coke and said, "Jesse's last name is de Silva, right?"  
"Yeah." I said, shocked at how shaky my voice had gotten.

"Well, Eric...you know Eric, the advisor? Well, he told me that was Ricky's last name." She said, like it was no big deal.

Because to her, it wasn't.

But to me, well, it was a huge deal.  
I glanced at Paul who smiled as he leaned back on his chair and said, "Let's call Jesse and go save the world!"

Yep.  
Because that's what we were going to do.

Save the world...

Or die trying.

Hopefully, it will be the first...but I have a bad feeling it won't be...

* * *

**So? What did you think?  
Review my lovely chicas!  
LOVE YA LOTS!!!  
Lots of Jesse love and Jesse shaped cookies,  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ-**


	16. Ricky Ricardo

**Update time!  
Woot woot!  
Love ya'll!  
--Autumn--  
(and yes, that is Autumn with an N)  
(...for those of you who didn't know that...)**

**

* * *

**"Good morning, Juniperra Serra. I'm your president Susannah Simon and it's time for your daily announcements." I said in a fake happy voice. 

Yeah, wish I knew what I was suppossed to be saying.  
As soon as I switched off the intercom, a tired looking Paul slammed the paper on my desk as he took his seat. I sighed at him and pressed the little red button again.

"Ok..." I said, skimming down the page to today's annoucements as Paul leaned back in his chair, watching me with amusements.

Gosh, why did the president have to do this stupid job? Like I want my voice booming over the whole school over the intercom!

"Congratulations-" I said, glaring at Paul who was twirling his finger in the air. "- to the Serra Lions in their 4 to 1 victory over Greenbrair last night. The Lady Lions will need to be excused at 2:45 for their game at RLS." Like I give a crap.

I pushed the mic over to Paul who leaned over with this 'What? You want _me_ to do this?' look on his face. My glare intensified and he said, "There will be an assembly for grades 8-12 after first period today."

He smiled as he pushed the mic back over to me. I rolled my eyes and said, "We will be having a going-away party for Kelly Prescott this Friday night in the gym. And the Sr. High chorus needs to meet in Mr. Johnstan's room immediatley following 4th period today...that's all of your announcements..."

I looked at the closing on the paper. It read 'have a slamming day'.

What the hell?

"Have a nice day." I said, and switched off the mic.  
I got up and walked out of the office. Jacob, our class secretary, was staring at me open mouthed. He looked heartbroken as he said, "You didn't read it right!"

I smiled as I gave him the announcment sheet and said, "Slam this."  
Paul stared at me as I walked ahead. When he caught up to me, he said, "Bad case of PMS?"

"More like a bad case of mediating." I said, putting my stuff back into my locker. I looked below the picture of me and Jesse at Winter Formal to my note board.

Ricardo de Silva was written in huge letters.  
I sighed and slammed my locker to see Paul leaning against the one beside mine and smiling. "You need to let one of us take this one."

"I'm fine." I said, walking past him.  
"Susie-Q, seriously. You need a break!" Paul said, catching up to me. "Let me, Father Dom or Rico take this one."

"No." I said, walking to the auditorium. "I said I was fine."  
Once we got into the auditorium, Cee stood on her chair and started waving frantically. I smiled and pushed my way through the crowd to get to her.

"Hey, Cee." I said, plopping down in my usual seat.  
Row J.

That had been our seat since sophmore year.  
Paul came and sat between us. I smirked at him and he whispered, "Shut it, Simon."

I smiled as he put his arms around both of us.  
"Aren't we the pimp?" Came a voice, I knew, came from a neatly lined mouth. I mean, sometimes you can just tell who's a cheerleader and who's not by the sound of thier voice.

And how Adam the adorkable dork landed one, I will never know.  
He blushed slightly when he saw us. Cee looked away from Adam and the girl I didn't recognize because she wasn't in our grade.

Paul smiled and said, "Yeah. The two prettiest girls in Carmel." He looked at Adam as he said those last few words.

The girl laughed it off, and drug Adam to the other side.  
I laughed and said, "Slater, you are full of it."

He smiled, "I know, love."

"Attention." Father Dom said, getting up on stage. When everyone kept talking, Sister Ernestine got up and yelled, without a mic, "SHUT UP!"

And let me tell ya.  
It got so quiet in there, you could hear a pin drop.

In China.

"Thank you." Father Dom said. "I would like to talk about-"

In the end, I never got to hear what he said. Because a note plopped into my lap.

**Did you see him?**

I looked up to see that Cee was acting all innoccent.  
I rolled my eyes as I wrote:

_See who?_

**Ricardo.**

I looked up at her, and she nodded towards the row in front of us.  
I couldn't miss him. He was obviously a De Silva.

**It's pretty clear he's related to Jesse. I mean, he could pass as his twin. His much less attractive twin, that is.**

I had to agree. While he did look like Jesse, he wasn't nearly as perfect.

_Yeah. I thought he left with Kelly?_

**Nope. His mom moved him here for some odd reason, though someone told me that he actually doesn't have a mom.**

_What do you mean?_

**I heard it was all some sort of weird cover up or something.**

We heard a loud cough, and looked up, remembering Paul was in between us. We both smiled, and looked back at Father Dom.  
-------

We bolted out of the auditorium.  
"Dude, where's the fire, ladies?" Paul asked as he ran to catch up with us.

"Right there." I said, not realizing I had just indirectly called Ricardo a fire.  
That's weird.

"Jesse's evil twin?" Paul smirked.  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Not helping."

"He's cute." Cee cooed. Both Paul and I stared at her like she had just suggested we eat snails or something.  
What?

I'm running out of goofy comparisons.

"Ah, Susannah." Father Dom said, grasping my shoulders gently. "I was wondering..." He stopped and nodded towards someone behind me. "Would you show your new classmate around? I think, if I remember correctly, he has the same schedule as you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when Ricardo came to stand beside me. "Ah, Mr. de Silva."  
I gaped at Father Dom, who just smiled at me. "This is-"

"Susannah." He said in a voice that sounded simliar to Jesse's, only minus the sexy silkiness."Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Wish I could say the same." I muttered. "I mean-" I said with a smile when Father D glared at me. "Nice to meet you too. Sure, I'd love to show you around."

Father Dom smiled and said. "Well, I'll leave you children alone then. And Susannah, remember. You promised to come help me with some Spring Fling activities this afternoon."

"I did?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. I did. Ok. I'll see ya then, Father D."  
I smiled and motioned for Ricardo to follow me.

Paul and Cee gaped at me as I walked to my second period class. I shrugged and shook my head.  
Paul looked at Cee, looked at me, and then looked back at me.

"Um, yeah. So..." I said. "What's your next period?"

He smiled, "The same as yours, Susannah."  
"It's Suze." I corrected him, automatically.

"But Susannah is so-"  
"No. I know, but it's Suze." I said with a smile, looking down at his schedule. "Well, all righty then. You have Wellness next period. That's in room 208, upstairs..." I looked back up at him. He was just smiling at me.  
Ok, this is weird...

Suze doesn't like smiley people.  
"So, I mean, you can just follow me...your last name's an S so your locker should be beside mine." I said. Gosh, I am an idiot. Here is a perfectly hot guy, and your babbling about S's. Gee.

But you know...he's no were near as hot as Jesse.

Oh, flabbernoodles. Jesse!  
How the hell was I suppossed to tell him that his relative rose from the dead?  
Well, I guess it's not that unbelievable considering...  
You know what? Whatever...

So, we walked up the stairs to room 208. Not only did I have to share all of my classes with Ricardo. I had to also share them with Paul. Paul took his usual seat in beside me, and pretended to be interested in what  
Coach Edwan was saying about why you shouldn't have sex.

We know why.  
Believe me.  
We know.

Movin' right along.

**_So, how's Rico's long lost brother doing?_**

I rolled my eyes and wrote: _I don't even know they're related._

He smirked when he read that and wrote: **_Come on, Susie-Q. Even you know that he looks like Jesse._**

_Well, yeah. But so does Orlando Bloom. And we know they're not related._

**_You ask Orlando that? Ok, honestly. He has to be. De Silva's a rare name and besides...even if he's not related to Jesse, he is still the same guy that our grandparents went to school with._**

Which is a weird thought if you think about it. I mean, here he is, 16. But our grandparents went to school with him.  
Ah, the wonders and confusion of time travel.  
A marvelous and head ache worthy subject.

"Miss Simon, Mr Slater, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" Coach Edwan asked us, turning back to look at us.

"Not really." I said.  
He smiled and said, "Well, perhaps one of you would like to give me a reason not to have premarital sex."

Paul smirked and said, "Because you'll get pregnant and die." He looked up and said, "The girl I mean."  
"Mr. Slater..." Coach Edwan said ignoring half the class as they tried to hide their smiles as he walked towards Paul's desk. "I don't need anymore wise cracks from you."

Paul smiled, "Who's cracking?"  
I couldn't help but laugh. Coach Edwan glared at me, then turned back to the board. "HIV is caused by..."

I looked back over at Paul and smiled. He smiled back and leaned back in his chair.  
I rolled my eyes and began taking notes on HIV.  
Oh what fun that will be.  
----  
Lunch! FINALLY!

Me and Cee quietly excused ourselves from Paul and Ricky's discussion on dog know's what.  
Cee smiled and said, "So, your queirdo coming with you to the Spring Fling?"

I smiled as I put my Coke can down and said, "Of course. Who are you going with?"  
She sighed and took a quick glance at Paul. I smiled and said, "Never thought I'd see the day."

But then again, I thought I'd never see the day when a De Silva would get along with Paul.  
Different De Silva, but still.

She smiled and said, "Shut up, Simon. I mean, sorry if I don't have a perfect relationship like you and Jesse have." When she said Jesse, Ricky looked in our direction.  
I smiled and said, "It's not perfect, trust me."

"I'm sure." She said. "Jesse de Silva is like every girl's fantasy guy, Suze. You know it. He's sweet and a gentleman."

Gentlman? Yeah, well sometimes that can be a bad thing.  
Paul, somehow like he had read my mind, said, "Now, now. Have we not learned anything in Wellness?"

I threw a fry at him and said, "Perv."  
He pouted and said, "That hurts, Suze." He put his hand over his heart.

"Who's Jesse?" Ricky asked.  
Before I could ask, Cee said, "Her perfect boyfriend."

He just nodded, but looked like his plan had failed somehow.  
Paul was smirking. I sighed and said, "You have any relatives in Carmel?"

He smiled and said, "Shouldn't you know?"

But once again, I was interrupted by...  
"SUZE!" My eyes darted across the court yard to see Brad running to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him as he almost collapsed on top of me.  
"Come here." He grabbed me and pulled me behind the wall in the breezeway. "Oh my gosh."

"Dop- Brad, what's wrong?" I asked him, a little worried. Not for him, because by the look on his face, it looked like he had just commited a murder.

"You're a girl." He said.  
I smiled, "Nice observation, my dear. What can I do for you?"

"She's pregnant." He choked.  
"DEBBIE?" I screamed. "HOLY SH- JOSEPH BRADLEY ACKERMAN HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled, falling against the wall. He fell with me and said, "I don't know. I didn't think it-"

I held up my hand and said, "Don't even finish that sentence." I looked up at him, disgusted and said, "Do you know pay attention in Wellness?"

He shook his head and said, "Obviously not. Oh, gosh. Suze! Mom and Dad are gonna kill me."  
"No, duh!" I said. "What do you expect them to do? Welcome you with open arms? Not after you went around and did that with a cheerleader!"

"What do I do?" He asked.  
"What can you do?" I asked him. "I mean, it's not like you can snap your fingers and the baby will be gone! How did you find out?"

Brad was seriously panicing now. "Well, she said she was...you know, late...and she said that it might have been stress and stuff but...she took a test on OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH! I AM GOING TO BE A DA-" I put my hand over his mouth and said, "Calm down, Brad. Sit. And let's talk about this like adults."

He nodded and sat on the bench. He was almost crying. I looked over at him and said, "Well, you aren't going to abandon her."

He shook his head and said, "I've done some pretty bad stuff, Suze. But I would never do that."  
I almost looked at him on a different level then...well, I would have, if he didn't go and get his girlfriend pregnant.  
"This is like a friggin' Lifetime movie!" He said, banging his head against the wall.

"When are you going to tell them?" I asked.  
"Who?"

"Our parents!" I said, like he was an idiot. Well, he is...but you know.  
"I don't know." He muttered. "I really don't." He looked up and said, "Will you go with me to tell them?"

Surprisingly, I didn't have to think about it. I hugged him (Seriously. I did. What the helleck is wrong with me?) and said, "Of course I will."  
---

"What did Brad want to tell you so badly?" Cee asked me when we walked out of the Mission that afternoon.  
"Nothing." I said, fixing the strap on my bag. "Just some family stuff..." And I left it at that.

"Thank the Lord we're out of hell!" Paul yelled as he ran out the door. Sister Ernsetine glared at him. He shut up and said in a completley fake, but nonetheless charming, voice, "How are you this afternoon, Sister?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Flattery doesn't phase me, Slater." And she walked on by.  
Paul gaped at the fact that is charm backfired, while Cee and I laughed.

"Where's Ricky Ricardo?" Paul asked me. I narrowed my eyes and said, "He's talking to Father D about something."

"Who's Ricardo?" Came an oh-so-sexy voice as the owner of the heavenly voice leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You want me to answer that?" Paul asked.  
Jesse smiled and said, "That may be why I asked."

Paul rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but I stopped him and said, "Not now, ok?"

"Yes, now." Jesse said. "Who's Ricardo?" Then it hit him. "That guy in the yearbook?"  
Paul nodded, "Yeah. And he could so pass as your evil twin." He stopped and looked at Jesse for a minute before saying, "Well..."

And all Jesse had to do was raise his eyebrow before Paul said, "Kidding."  
I smiled and said to Jesse, "Yeah. We were trying to figure out if he was related to you or not."

"Well, I'm sure he is, querida. De Silva isn't that common of a name." Jesse said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Told ya." Paul said, smirking at me.  
I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck it back out at me.

"So." Jesse said. "Where is he?"  
We heard footsteps behind us, and all turned around to see who it was.

Ricky stepped out from beneath the tree and said, "Jesse."

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending.  
Anyways, review, chicas!  
Happy Friday, baby-cakes!  
Love ya'll.**

**XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ-**


	17. Death and Dying

**I am sooo sorry! I have been so busy with the play and 9 weeks exams...I really am sorry!  
Now I shall try something I have never done before...but it will be alot easier than replying to ever one who has reviewed.  
Soooooo...**

Querida101: You should be ashamed of yourself. Nah, not really. I do it all the time. Well, not all the time, but I do it.

crujido de coco: Yeah, there is something about him, but I won't say what...and thankies! I read ur profile and it made me feel good!  
Oo! Oo! I read your story last night! ' Tis cute!

savinee: Paul's twin? That would be good. His eveil twin...well, I guess if it's Paul then it wouldn't be his evil twin since...well, yeah...you get my point.

Isolde Eris: Yes...dum dum dum...

Kristastic: That did kinda ruin the rhyme...

And last but not least, my faithful puppy :  
Craziness-n-love: Claps for Mel for finally getting my name right! Wow. I mean, WOW! Girly, that was...nevermind. But yeah, Ricky is single...but I already called dibs if for some odd reason Jesse cannot fullfill his actions as my hot little De Silva which he never will so it doesn't really matter, right? ...DIBS...

**Ok, then. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
-AutumN-

* * *

**

And Jesse fell silent. As did we all.  
"You know him?" I asked, surprised that my voice had suddenly gone up about three octaves.

"Indeed I do, Miss Simon." Ricky said, stepping further out to reveal himself. He was hot...boy, was he hot. Just not as hot as Jesse. "It seems that me and your little 'querido' over here shared the same grandparents."

Jesse's once expressionless face was now full of what appeared to be anger. "Ricardo."  
"Ah." Ricky laughed. "You remember."

"How could I forget you?" Jesse asked, in one swift motion as he stepped closer to Ricky and pushed me behind him. "After what you did."  
Ricky laughed again, "You still think I did that. A century and a half later. Come on, Hector. Get over it." He said, looking over at me with a smile. "I mean, Susannah doesn't want you to-"

"Shut up. Stay away from me and stay the hell away from her." Jesse said, taking a threatning step towards his cousin.  
Ricky smiled and said, "Wish I could. She's knows too much." He looked me up and down and said, "It's a shame. For such a pretty thing like her go to waste. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around, Jesse." He smiled and bowed at me, "Miss Simon."

And walked gracefully down the Mission's stairs, unaware of all of the feminine sighs he was attracting.  
Paul was the first to recover as he said, "What the hell?"

Jesse just shook his head and motioned for me to follow him.  
"Bye guys." I said to Paul and Cee as I walked faster to catch up with Jesse.

"Jess...Jesse!" He stopped and I said, "What was that all about? What did he do?"  
Jesse sighed and said, "Our grandparents were very wealthy. And were very healthy and weren't going to die anytime soon. When they did die, they were going to split their fortune between myself, Maria and Ricardo."

I looked up at him, confused and said, "Why is that bad?"  
"Ricardo was a Satanist. And growing up in a religious town like mine, you would pretty much get the life sentence. Only Ricardo had a chance to get bailed out. But he used all of his money on potions and stuff like that. So, one morning, my grandparents were found murdered in their home, their money gone. Ricardo was released that afternoon."

"But how would he have killed them if he was in jail?" I asked him. When he didn't answer I said, "Paul's grandfather?"

He nodded and said, "Travis was weird...I wouldn't doubt it."  
"I thought you didn't remember any of this." I said, accussingly.

He stopped walking again and said, "It's all coming back to me...like it was blocked out of my mind or something." He said all of that looking very, very distant. It almost scared me.

I got a sharp pain through my head, and the next thing I knew was-

**_"Why are you doing this?" The old woman, cleary of Spanish decent, cried out as I neared her. "Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded, falling to the ground._**

**_She looked familiar. She was clutching a portrait of some kind. I couldn't tell who it was, but I didn't care. I was just ready to kill her._**

**_I laughed and said in a man's voice, "Sorry. But your plead falls on deaf ears."  
Her eyes darted to her dead husband's body, just a few feet away.  
_****_"Oh no! Jorge!" She screamed as she cried again and again.I pointed the gun at her and said, "So, sorry."_**

**_"NOOO!"_**

**_After the bullet entered her, and she fell to the ground...the portait of her eldest grandchild, Hector de Silva, fell to the ground and shattered-_**

"Susie...Susie...sweetheart." I woke up to my mom shaking me. "Baby." She held me in her arms.  
I couldn't control myself. I was in the killer's point of view...I was shaking uncontrollably and breathing very hard, like I had just run a marathon or something.

She pushed back a curl that was wet with sweat and said, "Sweetie, are you ok? Jesse brought you home early. He said that you were sick." She put a hand over my forhead and said, "You're hot. Maybe he's right."

"Mom, I'm fine." I said, pushing back the covers on my bed, unaware of what had happened in the last few hours. "I promise."  
She smiled and said, "Ok, but tell me if you start feeling bad." She looked at me uncertainly and said, "You look horrible."

"Mom, I'm fine." I said, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "I am."  
She smiled again and said as she walked to the door, "Supper's ready."

I nodded and followed her to the door. That's when I looked at the calendar.  
Tomorrow's date...March 21st.

I tried to push it out of my mind, but boy. That didn't work.

"21st in the country! Can you believe it?" Jake yelled as he picked up another piece of bread. "21st."  
I sighed as I took the plate he passed me and said, "Out of how many?"

"100."

"Being 21 isn't that bad." I said. Oh, it was. It was reeally bad. But not for the reasons he thought.  
"I know. I mean, out of a hundred surfers you're 21st. But still. I mean, at least top ten!" He crammed the bread in his mouth.

21.

Who the freakin' hell came up with that number?

Mom smiled as she excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom. She'd been acting weird. I mean, if I didn't know any better I would have thought that she was pregnant.

But, you know. Old people don't get pregnant.

"21." Jake muttered. I looked up and shook my head at him. "Wwaht? He muttered sending bread crumbs flying from his mouth.  
And he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend.

Well, I thought that about Dopey. But look at him! He went and got himself-

"AHHHHH! SUSANNAH ELIZABETH SIMON!" My mom's utterly freaked out voice rang out from the bathroom.  
I'll tell ya, that got me so off guard that I almost fell out of my seat.

Andy looked just as shocked as I felt and said, "Suze, go. Boys you stay here." I chewed on my bottom lip as I walked into the hallway. I felt like I was walking to my death.

Which, technically I could be. The reason she could have screamed is because an ax murder is in the living room, but I guess she wouldn't have called me in there too...unless she was really ticked off at me or something. Which it totally sounded like she did.

Or maybe she got the phone bill.  
Come on, I have so stopped calling morgues and funeral homes. Well, not stopped but you know, don't call them as much.  
And no, I don't do it for my own pleasure or something weird like that.

Or maybe she found out about Jesse being dead and living in my bedroom.  
But how could she have found out about that?

Unless Madam Zara...no, my mom was too smart to believe some witch like Zara. I mean, for all I know, I may actually not be a mediator. She mught have just stuck me in some weird world, or put a spell on me.

Turns out, it was none of that. Though she apparently thought it had something to do with Jesse.  
Because, you see, what I saw was right there in full view...a pregnancy test on the coffee table...and a white as a ghost (excuse the pun) Mom staring down it.

"I knew dating an older guy wasn't a good idea." She muttered. "Not for you."  
She turned her murderous glare up at me and said, "Susannah, how could you? You're 16! And..." She suddnely started crying, "Pregnant?"

"Mom!" I laughed. "I'm not pregnant, I swear." I shook my head and said, "That's not my test."  
She laughed, but unlike me, hers wasn't out of humor, "Than whose is it?"

She walked over and picked up the phone and dialed. "Who are you calling?"

She looked up at me and said, "Jesse."  
"MOM!" I said, diving for the phone. "STOP IT"S NOT-"

"Mom, it's not Suze's pregnancy test." Came a voice from behind us. Dopey was looking at us weird, since he pretty much looked like Mom was giving em a piggy back ride. "It's mine."

Ok, that made me laugh.  
Mom apparently didn't think it was funny. The she said, "Brad, that's sweet of you trying to take up for your sister but-"

"No. It's Debbie's." He said, considerably calm, given the situation.  
Mom looked from him, to me and back. "Oh my goodness." She said, putting a hand over her mouth. "Into the famliy room!" She said to Brad and to me she said, "Sweetie, I'm sorry."

I smiled and said, "It's fine."  
Poor, poor pregnant Dopey...ok, I'm sorry. I'd just love to see that.

After everyone was out of the room, I sighed and sat down, clutching the phone in my hand...

And sat there...

...and sat there...

...and...

I put the phone up to my ear and said, "Hello?"  
"Susannah, what the hell was that?" Jesse, clearly confused out of his mind, asked. I laughed to myself and said, "You don't want to know." I twirled the cord around my thumb and said, "So...heard from dear old Ricky."

"Oh, gosh. Querida! Please not now." He said, groaning.  
"OK, Cadaver Breath. I won't."

I stopped smiling when I saw a glimmer off to my side. I sighed and said, "Hold on, Jess."  
He chuckled softly and said, "Ghost problem?"

I hopped off the couch and said, "Naturally."

My heart seemed to stop beating when I turned to see who it was.  
"Hey, princess." She said with a sad smile.

I collapsed on the couch as Jesse said, "Querida? Susannah, are you ok?"  
I took a deep breath and looked at her to see if she was actually truly there.

A minute later, a teary eyed mom walked in and said, "Baby, I have some bad news."

-----

"Querida?" Jesse asked, walking into our house. I wiped my mascara and stood up. "Oh, querida." He said, taking me into his arms and comforting me as I cried on his shoulder.

My grandma had dematerialized. Sadly enough, it made me even sadder seeing her ghost.  
He looked past me to see the crying room and said, "Let's go to your room?" I nodded as he took my hand and led me upstairs.

I sighed as I rested my head on my knees, looking over to porch roof. Jesse and I always sat here when he was a ghost. Sitting here made our troubles and fears just go away temporarily.

I didn't look up when I heard footsteps. I knew it was Jesse. He carefully made his way down the roof to sit beside me.  
Wordlessly, he put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

After about a minute, he said, "What was it?"  
"Cardiac arrest." I said, wiping my eyes. "She was just so healthy..." I started choking up again and he pulled me closer, whispering stuff to me in Spanish. Even though I seriously had no idea what he was saying, I loved it when he did that to me. It soothed me.

"When are you leaving for New York?" He asked me, quietly.  
"In the morning." I said, as he laced a hand with mine. "Oh, Jesse."

"Shh. It's alright, querida." He whispered to me as he kissed the top of my head. I sniffed again and said, "I hate being a mediator."

"Why's that?" He asked me.  
"Because, now I have to help her move on. Just like my dad." I rubbed my eyes, ignoring the black marks it was leaving on my hands and said, "I wish I never was one. I wish I never was..."

Jesse didn't say anything for a moment, as if waiting for me to say something...to realize what I said.  
When I didn't, he said, "Has everything been bad?"

I smiled to myself as I looked up and said, "No. Not everything." I leaned up and kissed him. When I pulled back, I said, "I'm sorry. It's just...sometimes I just hate this so much."

"I know you do, querida." He said with a smile, remembering all of our past adventures. "Believe me, I know."  
I laid my head back on his chest and he whispered, "You just have to remember you're not alone anymore."

No, Jesse. We aren't.

I looked off of the roof, and I swear to you my first reaction was Micheal since it was so ironic and all, but anyways...  
A car pulled up in our driveway.

"What the heck?" I said, walking...erm, slidding down the roof.  
"Susannah..." Jesse said, worried. "Susann- Oh for goodness sakes. SUSANNAH!" I slid off almost, but he caught me and pulled me back. I leaned my head over the edge so I was looking directly down at the person.

"That bastard." I mutterd.  
"Susannah!" Jesse said shocked, but when he saw who it was, he said, "Oh, nevermind. You can call him that."

"What the heck does he want?" I asked as Ricky walked to our door.  
Looking down futher...I saw he had on his jersey from the picture...number 21.

I was going to scream, but Jesse (knowing me very well) put his hand over my mouth and pulled me back up.  
"He killed her! He had to!" I yelled.

Jesse, for once not looking at me like I was insane said, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Hello, lovebirds." Came an icy cold voice from behind us.

Next thing I knew, I landed right where I landed when Felix Diego threw me off the roof, only now...unfortunatley, there was a three foot hot tub. Not a 7 foot hole.

_"Susannah-"_

* * *

**Good? Bad? Sucky?  
You tell me.  
Love you guys!  
-SASTMJ-**


	18. Witch

**I felt bad about the not updating for a month until yesturday thing, so...  
Even though I only got a few reviews, I'm updating again.  
Mainly because the play is next week, and starting Saturday, I have practice every night.  
Yay!  
Hope you noted the sarcasm in my voice.  
Anyways, Love you guys!  
-Autumn-**

**And now the author would like to make an announcement.**

**Craziness-n-love: Yes, baby-cakes. That is fair. Glad you like the story, but he's mine so nyah (sticks tongue out)**

**

* * *

**

"Shit." I muttered, under my breath. I'm not one to curse a lot, but that seriously hurt. "What the-, ugh." I said as I tried to lift myself out of the hotub.

"Oh, SHIT!" I yelled. Why the freakin' hell did no one hear that? I just freakin' fell off of a freakin' roof.  
"Susannah?" Jess yelled as he hopped off of the roof. "Are you alright?"

"Jesse?" I yelled. "Oh my gosh! I thought you were exorcised!" I said, wanting to hug him, but couldn't given the circumstances. You know, me being practically paralyzed because I just fell of a freakin' roof. "Where's Diego?"

Jesse stared at me like I had just started speaking German. "Querida, what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Maria exorcised you and Diego-"

"No. Diego and Maria are gone." He put his hand on my head and said, "Gosh, how hard did you hit your head?"  
"I don't know." I said, leaning back. "But I can't move."

"Yeah, and I think you lost your memory too." He said, worried. "Tell me. Who's Orlando Bloom?"  
Orlando?  
Bloom?

"A type of flower?" I asked, hopefully.  
He gaped at me. I mean, his jaw was literally on the ground...well, not literally since that would be gross, but you know.  
"OK, querida. Not meaning to scare you but...there is something severly wrong with your head." He said, "Can you not move at all?"

I shook my head.  
A crackle came from behind me and Madam Zara popped out of the trash can. "Gotta work on my landing." She said, brushing herself off. "Oh, I'm so sorry about your grandmother, love." She said sadly. "And about your little predicament." She snapped her fingers and I could instantly move.

"Thanks." I said as Jesse helped me out of the hot tub. "Can you-"  
"No, baby. I can't bring back the dead." She said, getting my meaning. "But I am here to help you."

"Oh, gee." Jesse said, putting an arm around my waist to help me steady myself.  
Madam Zara ignored him and said, "Your grandmother? What do you know about her?"

"All I know is is that Travis was in love with her." I said. "Dr Slaski?"  
"Yeah. What do you know about him?" She asked me, motioning me to follow her. "Nothing." I said.

She nodded and said, "Ricardo?"  
"He was Travis's best friend. They were in a group called the Los Santos."

"Rightio. Now, what do you know about them?" She asked me, as we walked to Jesse's car.  
"They believed that you could have multiple lives so you would live longer. Basically cheating death. They made Shadowland-" I said, pointing up, for want of a better direction. "-so that once they became sick, all they had to do was shift into another world and start over."

"Right again." She said. "Now, all we have to do is put this big jig-saw puzzle together, Nancy Drew. Give it a shot."

"OK. They got their kicks by taking random innocent people and spitting their souls. In doing so they killed them. So, he split my grandmother's soul, that much I know. And Dr. Slaksi's for some weird reason..."

"Wait, Dr. Slaksi was in love with your grandmother, right?" Jesse asked me. "So..."  
"So, Ricardo was in love with my grandmother but she was in love with Dr. Slaski." I said, as I paced the front lawn. "Ricardo got pissed off and he decided to spilt Dr. Slaksi's soul and my grandmother's trying to kill them, but it didn't work. And he's been searching for the last century and a half trying to find them. Dr. Slaksi's near death and my grandmother died, so he's winning." I stopped for a moment, everything was coming to me. Then it hit me. "No. He messed up."

Jesse looked up at me. I shook my head and said, "I get it now. Paul's part of his grandfather's soul and I'm part of my grandmother's. That's why he wants me dead."

"And Bingo was his name-o." She said, smiling. "Nice job, kid. Now do you understand why Paul wanted you two to be together so badly? He couldn't help it. He had no choice. You're part Smithson. A Smithson and a Slater were always meant to be together."

I sat down. She sighed and said, "Kind of ruins you thinking that it was destiny for you and Jesse to be together, huh? Well, since you're probably going to commit suicide now-" I glared at her and she said, "-fine. Since you're going to be upset about this, I'll correct your story. You are not your grandmother. Well, you are and you aren't. When a person is born, they get their own individual soul. You and Paul were different. You two got your souls, but also got part of your grandparents, giving your a different destiny. That's why Paul thought you two should be together. But, how's a good way to put this?"

Remembering my biology lesson from a few weeks earlier, "It's like in genetics. A gene is dominant and recessive. Our indivdual souls were dominant over our grandparents half souls which were recessive. So our souls had more control over their souls."

Silence.

"And you're failing that class, why?" Jesse asked finally. "I mean, that actually made sense."  
Ignoring Jesse, Madam Zara said, "Yes. Exactly right, my dear. See, it was Susannah Simon's destiny to be with Jesse de Silva. But, the 5 percent that was a Smithson was telling you and Paul that you had to be together."

"The weird thing is is that I actually understand this." I said. Then something hit me. "Where's Ricky?"

"I knocked the idiot out. He's such a baboon." She said, chipping her scarlet nail polish off.  
"So did my grandmother's soul come out of me when she died?"

"No. She's still in there. And until you figure out a way to let her out, she won't move on." Madam Zara said in a serious voice. "That's why Ricardo spilt your soul. He spilt your soul in thinking that her soul would come out. But it doesn't work like that."

"But Jesse told me that Paul split my soul."

"Ah. There's Ricardo's flaw. He shape shifted into Paul as a disguise. Paul didn't do anything to you." She said matter-of-factly.

"He's a shape-shifter?" I asked. She nodded. I paniced and said, "Then he's a demon!"  
"Darling, no." She said, laughing. " A demon?"

I shrugged it off, but for some odd reason, I had a bad feeling about them. I have no idea why, but for the last few nights, I had been having dreams that a crazy 'baby-cake' calling chick kept shape-shifting and trying to suck out my soul...

...and I seemed to always be being chased my zombies...

But I apparently dated Orlando Bloom, so there's a plus.

"AH! I REMEMBER! Will Turner!" I squealed happily.  
Hey! I remembered who he was!

Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "How do we get Susananh's grandmother out of her body?" She shook her head and said, "I don't know."

"I thought you were a fortune teller." I said.  
She looked at me and said, "Well, thank you Miss Points of the Obvious. I am, but I'm not God."

"No, because's God's not a girl. Duh." I said.

Jesse stared at me like I was completely clueless, which...I'm not going to get in to that.  
"That was the weirdest thing I think you've ever said." He said to me after about a minute of silence.

"Well, I guess I had better go zap Pretty Boy #2 up there back home." She said, walking back to the house.  
"You can't kill him?" I asked, smiling.

"Baby, I'm a fortune teller not Micheal Myers." She started walking back to the house, but stopped and looked at us. "What are we going to do, huh?"

I looked shocked as she just voiced my question. "Well-" She smiled, "Looks like you and Pretty Boy #1 have to do some homework on souls transferance, huh?"

"Couldn't you just tell us what to do?" I asked her.  
She said, "Oh, come now. That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

She snapped her fingers and she was gone.  
I was totally thinking that she was something more that just a fortune teller person.  
I was starting to think she was a-

"WITCH!"

* * *

**Sorry. I just needed a chapter that kind of explains  
and ties the story together.  
I'll update as soon as I can! Promise!!  
Love ya'll!  
Love and Jesse Shaped/Flavored Doggie Biscuits,  
-SASTMJ-**


	19. Time

**Hey guys! I gotta hurry and post this because our school's play is in like...an hour and I'm not even in my  
costume yet, which can't be good...  
Oh, well. Jesse's totally more important, right?**

**But my drama teacher won't be too pleased with me if I'm late.  
What's my excuse?  
Drooling over a totally hot Latino ex-ghost, duh! What else would I be doing?**

**Anways, if I had time, I would thank each of my lovely reviewers personally, but I don't.  
So here is a mass thank you!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Love ya'll!  
-Autumn-**

**_I walked over to meet Josie as she kneeled down and cried. "Jo, what's wrong?"  
She looked up, her dark eyes filled up with tears, and said-_**

"Querida? You ok?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jesse.  
I rubbed my eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I shifted in my super uncomfortable airplane seat. Jesse laughed and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer. "That better?"  
I smiled against his chest and said, "Yeah, much better."

I turned to look out the window, thinking about something that really confused me. I mean, what happened to Josie? She was obviously not in this world, the real world...

Just as I thought that, the airplane phone rang. Seriously. You know those phones they have because you can't use your cell phone? And who the heck knows their phone number?

"Hey, sweetheart." Came that voice. I groaned when I heard that fake British accent of hers. "So, I heard your question, and I can answer it."  
"You read my mind?" I asked her, sharply. Because I think about a lot of stuff I shouldn't sometimes.

Ok, um...not like that, you fruitloop.  
"You're wondering where you friend is, correct?"

"Yeah." I said, as Jesse looked at me like the phone had just turned into a squid.  
"Well, Ricardo's an idiot-"

What gave you the first clue?

"-and he decided when he found out that Jesse brought you back here, he would destroy your previous world."

"No!" I gasped. Causing Jesse to jump beside me. He pulled his iPod ear phones out and stared at me as he asked, "What the hell?"  
Well, I guess when Jesse and I jumped, we forgot who was behind us. Paul (who had come along with Cee for 'moral' support) was scared to death of flying and-

"OH MY GOSH! TURBULANCE!!! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" He had so obviously been asleep.  
"Paul-"

"AHHHHHHH!" He said, grasping his seat belt.  
"Paul-"

"OH MY OH MY-" He stopped and smiled at me and said, "We're not shaking."  
Jesse shook his head sympathetically and turned back to his iPod.

"What was that?" Madam Zara asked me. Resisting the urge to say 'Shouldn't you know?' I said, "Continue."

"Ok, well see, the Jesse and friends you knew in that world were created by Ricardo to make you think that you were in your real world. All except for Josephina. I'm not quite sure why, but for some reason, he actually brought her spirit back, as you did Jesse's, so she could live in that world. Though I don't understand why he didn't do that with the whole 'de Silva' family."

"So where is she? She's not-"  
"No, no no. She's not dead. She's in a prison, I guess you could say, in the fourth dimension, which is-"  
"-time." I finished for her. "How do I get her out?"

"There's a key. No one, not even me, knows what it looks like. But you'll know it when you see it. But no one knows what it looks like unless you've already seen it."

Yeah, lady. That makes sense.  
What movie was where there was an island that 'no one could find unless they've already been there'?  
Ah, yes. My favorite movie.

But does that really make sense? I mean, if you don't know where it is unless you've already been there then who found it? I mean, someone had to know where it was, right? But they had to find it, but if they knew where it was they would have already been there which they weren't because they just found it.

And I know that was a Disney movie, but still. You think they would make it actually make sense.  
So if no one knows what it looks like unless you've already seen it then who's to say you haven't already seen it you just didn't think you've seen it because you didn't know what it looks like.

"Yeah, well I've got to go." I muttered.  
"No one likes a liar, darling." She said.

I smiled and said, "Well, Jesse obviously does since he's dating me." And then I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked when I laid my head back on his shoulder. I sighed and said, "Something stupid."

Paul was in the back, humming along to Christina Aguilera's CandyMan. Why he had that song on his iPod, I will never know.

"OK, ladies and gentlemen, we are getting ready to land. If you would buckle your seatbelts."

"Turbulance." Paul whispered.  
"Paul, shut up." Cee said, smacking his arm. Paul smirked when he saw a little boy looking at him, scared out of his mind.  
"Paul!" I said, putting my seat belt on.

"What?" He laughed, "-it's funny." He looked back at the little boy and made himself shake. I gaped at him, horrified. Jesse just sighed as if he wasn't at all surprised, which he probably wasn't.

"You disgust me, Slater." Cee hissed at him, making Jesse laugh.  
When Jesse did that, Paul shot a glare at him and said, "What's so funny, de Silva?"

"Nothing." Jesse said, holding back laughs.

"Something is." Paul said, kicking Jesse's chair. "Unless you and Suze are playing footsie over there."  
Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "I thought you said you didn't need my help."

Paul looked taken back when he said that. Jesse didn't notice (Or didn't care) as he said, "Because, Paulie, you have a weird way of gett- OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

Jesse turned around and looked at Paul. I sighed and pushed Jesse back in his seat, buckling him back up. Paul was laughing, since he had just kicked Jesse's chair so hard, it was hard to tell if it was him or if we _were_ having turbulance.

Jesse mumbled something under his breath as Paul bounced happily along to his iPod.  
-----

"Canyman, candyman-"

Jesse groaned as he tried to ignore Paul as we walked out to our taxi. Cee closed her eyes and I bit my lip from trying to say anything.  
"Candyman, candyman."

Jesse looked over at me, but I just shook my head. "He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop-"

Thank youl, Paul. I will never eat again.

Jesse groaned at that mental image. I took Jesse's hand and led him farther up in front of Paul, not wanting another fiight to break out.But Paul just sung louder. "He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop-"

We all cringed at that line.

"He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry po-HEY!" Paul yelled, looking at Jesse like he had just killed Jack or something and was now dangling his mangled body in front of him.  
Yeah, you can put the straight jacket and the needle down now, hun. Thanks.  
"And that is where it ends, Slater." Jesse said, pulling the ear phones out of Paul's ears and shoving the iPod back at him. "I never want to hear you say that again." He said, giving a disgusted cringe as he walked past him.

I laughed as I caught up to Jesse, forgetting temporarily that I was here in New York for a funeral. When it hit me, Jesse must have seen it in my face since he said, "Are you ok, querida?"

I looked up at him, trying to hide my sad face with a smile and said, "Yeah, of course."  
He didn't look convinced, but pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

Paul laughed and sang, "Jesse's a one stop shop, makes Suze's cherry- Ok, I was kidding. Jesse! I WAS KIDDING!! SUUUUUZE!" He ran off when Jesse broke away from me and took off running after a squealing Paul.

I sighed as Cee came up to stand beside me and said, "All we need now is a hot tub." Cee smiled at me and said, "I'm sure there's one at the hotel."

I laughed too as I put my bags in the car. "SUZE!" Paul yelled out as Jesse neared him.  
"Jesse!" I said. "HECTOR!" I yelled at him.

Jesse looked up from the sprawled out Paul who was laying on the ground and said, "What?"  
"I'm suppossed to be the immature one!" I said, yanking him to his feet. "Gosh, would you just not?"

"Why aren't you getting mad at him? He started it!" Jesse said, acting like a five year old. They both were, though I don't think a five year old would know what a- yeah...

"And Paul-" I said, looking at Paul who was beaming at me. "If I ever hear you say cherry pop again, I will personally kill you."  
"I'll just come back to haunt you." Paul said, smirking as we made our way back to the taxi.

"That's getting really over used." I said in a tired voice as I got in beside Jesse.

"I know-" Paul said, following me. He smirked as he finished, "Cherry pop." Which was followed my Jesse smacking him against the head.

I sighed and looked out the window, watching as it began to rain. "Move, Paul!" Cee shrieked as she pushed him over, shielding her hair from the rain with her purse.

I looked back out the window at my mom. Her and Andy were getting into the taxi behind us. I haven't seen her this upset since...

...well, since the day my dad died.

Jesse put his hand on my knee, and gave it a gentle squeeze as we pulled away from the airport's parking lot.  
-----

_Where am I?_

_I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move..._

_I was in darkness._

_Complete darkness._

_No where to run._

_No one to help me._

_I was stuck._

_In an invisible force field of some kind._

_I was slowly slipping to unconsiousness._

_I couldn't breathe..._

_...I couldn't live._

_"JESSE!" Was all that escaped her lips as she sank down into the darkness._

_It wasn't me dying after all._

_Time was running out._

"Suze?" Came a startled voice. "Suze?" It came again. This time it wasn't startled, it was down right scared to death. (excuse the lame pun)  
I opened my eyes. I was wet from the cold sweat I had broken into. Cee was over me, looking down with a worried expression. Her face was as white as a ghost. (You know what to excuse)

"I'm going to go get your mom." She said, walking from my bed to the door. I gathered all the strength I could to choke out, "NO!"  
She turned back around and stared at me like I was holding a gun to my head or something.

I was so out of it, for all I knew, I probably was.

"No." I said in a quieter, less agressive voice.  
"Well, at least let me get Jesse." Cee said, compromising.

I nodded, and she left our hotel room. Leaving me alone, and shaking as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Querida?" Came that silky soft voice of his. I pulled the covers down, and he put his hand on my forhead. "Querida, you're burning up." He sat down beside me... did I mention he didn't have a shirt on?

Wow, Cee must have really scared him, because (being the gentleman that he is) he doesn't like having his shirt off in front of girls...other than me...

Whatever.

Drool time over.

Well...maybe in a few minutes...

"Susannah?" He asked me. I raised my gaze back up and smiled at him. "Querida, what's wrong?" He asked that in the sweetest, gentlest voice that I had ever heard him use.

Cee looked at Jesse and said, "I'll be outside if you..." She looked at me and said, "You know, some weird demon appears and wants to cut out your heart or something."

Jesse looked at her expressionless. She shrugged with a smile as she said, "Hey. Blame your girlfriend."

When the door shut behind her, Jesse turned back to me and said, "Susannah, querida, what is it?"  
"She's dying." I muttered.

"Querida, she's already-"  
"Not my grandmother!" I said, tears coming to my eyes. "Not her..."

He looked shocked as I got out of bed and walked to the window. He sighed and said, "Who is it? Who's dying?"  
I shook my head, as if wanting all the tears to go away.

"Susannah-"  
"Jesse, just leave me alone."  
It was silent for a minute. I thought he did leave, but a moment later he said, "Have I ever left you alone before?" I felt a hand go on my shoulder as he said, "Who's dying?"

"You won't believe me." I whispered.  
He chuckled softly as he said, "Querida. I used to be a ghost. Now I'm a human. We see and talk to ghosts. I think I'll believe you."

"She's dying in the fourth dimension." I said, looking out at the view of Times Square we had from our hotel.  
"Who?" Jesse asked again, surprisingly not getting irratated with me yet for not answering.

"Josie." I whispered, quieter than I was before.

That's when the room went dead silent. No pun intended. I mean, DEAD silent.

I looked back at his shocked expression. He was waiting for me to go on. So, I did.  
"Josephina." I said, looking into his intense dark eyes (something I rarely do). "Ricky's keeping her up there." I said, pointing up for want of a better direction.

"Josephina?" He asked in a toneless voice. I nodded and he said, "How do you know?"  
I turned to the window and said, "I saw her." I whispered quietly to myself so he couldn't hear me as I said, " I was her."

"In the fourth dimension?" He asked with a laugh, though not one of humor. I nodded as he leaned against the wall, lost in thought..._**"Jesse?" I asked him. He became solid again in the passenger seat and said, "Yes, querida?"**_

_**"The forth dimension." I said, looking up at him.  
He crossed his arms over his white, poofy shirt and asked with a smirk, "What about it?"**_

_**"What is it?" I asked him.  
His smirk wiped away as he said, "Time."**_

_**"Time?" I repeated. "That's it?"**_

_**He nodded and said, "Yes. That's it. Just time." He looked back up at me and said, "Why do you ask? For school?"  
"Oh, yeah. For school."**_

_**He shook his head and said, "The things they teach at school these days. Well, goodnight querida."**_

_**And after a quick peck on the lips, he dematerialized.**_

I looked back at Jesse, who looked hadn't really looked like this since...well, a long time.  
I tried to walk over to him, but I fell.

"Susannah!"

That was the last thing I heard before...

_Complete darkness._

_I couldn't see..._

_...I couldn't breathe._

_And time was running out._

* * *

**Ah. So light hearted and fun with Paul's version of Candyman, then  
BAM!  
Tee hee...**

**But honestly, if you think I'm going too fast, tell me and I'll slow down.  
I'm just trying to hurry and get chapter 21 up, which you probably figured out will be the turning point of the story.**

So, off to the play I go.  
Seriously, watch me really 'break a leg'...  
Ouch.

**Anways, I won't be able to update 'till Saturday because we have to different performances of this stupid play tomorrow.  
And Saturday?  
Well...  
After two and a half months..  
I AM A FREE WOMAN!  
Love you guys!**

**XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**


	20. If Everyone Cared

**OH.  
MY.  
DOG.**

**What the heleck?  
I haven't updated in forever!  
I am super sorry!  
Well, after the school play (and passing out on stage, giving 'break a leg' a whole new meaning)  
and between a drama movie that's due and trying to mantain my C average in Honors English (which is impossible I swear)  
And that that other high school crap...  
I've been busy.**

**I lost track of how many reviews I've gotten since like three weeks ago, so...  
Time for another mass thank you!**

**THANK YOU!**

**And here, resurrected from the dead (just like Jesse) I give you chapter 20 of. 21.  
That sounds weird...  
Ok, shall we try this again?  
Chapter 20 of the story 21.**

**Yay! Chapter 21 is almost here!!!  
Love ya'll!  
-Autumn-**

**

* * *

**

_Maybe this is waht dying feels like. Am I dead? Am I dead? Am I dead?  
Ok, maybe I just turned into a broken record..._

_...which wouldn't surprise me at all since I can't feel my feet...legs...arms...hands...body..._

_OH MY FREAKIN' CHICKEN! SOMEONE'S DECAPITATED ME!  
Wait, isn't that when your head is cut off? So, what do you call it when your body is cut off?_

_Dembodiement?_

_That can't be right._

_I don't even think that that is a word._

_Disembody?_

_Dearmify._

_Debodyify._

_Delegmentify._

_Yeah, none of those are words.  
Diembody is, I think._

_Gosh, leave it to me at the time of my death to be actually questioning how the **hell** my killer killed me.  
Wait, someone's coming...GET BACK! I CAN SO DO...aboslutley nothing considering that my body parts aren't connected to me anymore._

_Well, this sucks._

_"Susannah?" Came that voice. "Susannah?  
"Who are you?" I managed to croak as I lifted my hand up to push my bangs out of my face. Wait, I moved my arms...  
I HAVEN'T BEEN THE VICTIM OF DEBODYFICATION!_

_"Give me your hand." The calm voice said. I couldn't see anything, due to the fog/darkness, so I wasn't about to give this guy my hand. For all I knew, he could be a murderer...or Micheal Myers...or Lord Voldemort...or Tom Cruise..._

_So sorry, possible fruitloop, me don't trust you._

_"Susannah, you can trust me." The man said.  
"Ok." I said, giving him my hand and letting him raise me up._

_What?_

_WHAT? _

SUSANNAH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
Now Mr. Cruse is going to take you back to his home planet where his baby came from! YOU ARE GOING TO BE EATEN!

_But he wasn't Tom Cruise, as I soon found out, because this man was infact human. And pretty cute too. Wait, I know why he's so cute.  
He smiled, "Hello, querida."_

_Oh my holy catfish._

_Just as I was about to tell him not to call me that, he took my arm and twisted it painfully behind my back._

_"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He hissed him my ear._

"Querida? Susannah?" I felt someone shake me genlty. I opened my eyes to see Jesse and Cee staring down at me with scared looks on his face. "Are you alright?"

I sat up as Jesse moved his arm around me. I was panting and gasping for air. "Querida, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Jess." I said, trying to smile at him reassuringly. It must have come out kind of weird since his face (and Cee's) looked even more scared. "I'm fine, I swear." I said again, trying to hide the 'asylum patient' face I had just given them.

I laid back down. Jesse put his hand on my forehead and said, "Get some rest ok?" I nodded, and he leaned down and kissed me. I smiled up at him as he said, "Love you."

"Love you too." I said with a smile.  
" 'Night Cee." He said, walking past her. She smiled as he left and came to sit over beside me.

"Suze, are you sure you're ok?" She asked me.  
"Yeah, just had a bad dream is all." Even though I knew I had fainted. That was a good one, Suze. Real smooth.

I rolled over and closed my eyes, trying not to think about what the next day would bring...

I walked down that dark, hallway. It scarily reminded me of the Shadowland. I took a deep breath as I neared my destination.  
**_'Mrs. Mary-Elise Smithson'_**

Oh, God, please don't let me cry and break down. I know I've been bad before, but please.  
But I guess even He can't get in the way of human emotion.

As soon as I saw her, tears sprang to my eyes. She wasn't the same. She was still beautful in every form of the word. I smiled as I remembered the shirt she had that read 'Grandma Hottie'.

Her cheeks now looked of marble instead of their natural rosiness. I knew, under her closed eyelids, that her emerald eyes weren't shining with life anymore.

I reached down and grapsed her hand, dropping it immediatley as soon as I felt how cold it was.  
Frozen.

Dead.

Gone.

I closed my eyes, then ran out of that room. I brushed against someone as I did so. I ran into the empty Girls' Bathroom and locked the door.  
"Susannah?"

"Go away." I muttered, ignoring the mascara stream rolling down my face.  
"Let me in." He said a minute later.

Knowing he wouldn't give up, I opened the door, letting him in.  
"Oh, querida." He said in a soothing voice, bringing me to him. I sobbed uncontrollably as he did that knowing I was leaving tear stains on his suit. He whispered soothing words to me in Spanish as he stroked my hair.

"Oh, gosh, Jess." I said pulling away to look in the mirror. "I thought I could do this, but I can't."  
He looked at me through the mirror and said, "Mi amor, no one expects you to." He took a deep breath and said, "Querida, as long as I've known you, you've always been so hard on yourself. Just because you're The Mediator, doesn't mean you're not human, and doesn't mean you can't cry."

I smiled at him as I tried to repair my damage on my face. He wrapped a strong arm around me as he said, "You look gorgeous."  
"But then again, I always do, right?" I said as tears rolled down my face.

"You do." He pulled me back to him and said, "You're not alone, ok?"  
I nodded against his chest as he kissed me lightly on the head. After a minute, he said, "We should get going?"

I reluctantly nodded as he took my hand and lef me out of the girls' bathroom.  
Paul, who was standing with Cee just a few feet away, gaped at us as we walked out of the bathroom.

He opened his mouth to speak (something sex related, I'm sure) but I interrupted him saying, "Oh go find acid and peel your face off."  
I took Jesse's hand again and led him outside.

I twirled the orchid around in my fingers as the preacher said the final words. I glanced over at Father Dom. Turns out, he and my granny were best friends when she went to the Academy. Heh, go figure.

His blue-gray eyes were glazed over with tears as he watched the preacher say the final word, "Amen."  
I had been chewing my lip, but now I was letting my tears flow as I watched the coffin get lowered. Jesse pulled me to him, and I buried my head in his chest, not wanting to ever come back up.

I did, look up I mean. I watched my mom cry over the grave as people walked away. Andy came over to her and put an arm around her.  
I tossed my white orchid on to her grave and said, "I love you."

The pink flowering tree that her grave was under started showering the grave and me in pink flowers. I smiled, letting myself think that it was her doing that.

_**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight**_

Jesse walked up to me and said, "I told Cee and Paul that we would meet them later." He knew I had another place to go. I hadn't told him about that, but in his usual way, he read my mind.  
I smiled up at him and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, lacing his fingers through mine.  
I took one more look at my grandmother's grave. I hadn't seen her ghost since she died. I wasn't too scared, but I was still upset.  
I kneeled down to her grave and whispered, "Please, come back. Just once."

_**Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive**_

Jesse wrapped an arm around me as we walked down the path leading to a place I hadn't been to since I left for Carmel. I looked up at the statues of Jesus and angel. A chill went down my spine for some reason. Jesse, noticing this, wrapped his suit jacket around me. Then, he started fiddling with his tie, as if it had been bothering him.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw what I had been searching for.  
"Do you want me to wait for you?" Jesse asked me, quietly.

"No." I said, truthfully. "Come with me."  
He nodded as he put his arm back around me and led me to the grave.

**Here Lies Peter Simon**

I out the last of the two orchids I had on his grave. The picture on his grave smiled back up at me.  
"I should be happy that he moved on." I whispered. "Gosh, I sound like such a bad person."

Jesse laughed and said, "No, you don't."  
I came back to stand with Jesse. I pulled his jacket tighter around me. Even though it was April, it was still chilly.

Jesse stared expressionless down at the grave as if he was thinking. I leaned into him, and his arm automatically went around me.

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died**_

"I'm ready." I whispered to him. Jesse nodded, and we began our long walk back to his car.  
We made it just in time, because as soon as we got in, it started raining. I looked outside the window as the rain drops fell, looking at my reflection through the window.

_Why haven't I seen her_? I asked myself.  
_Because she moved on_. Another voice said.

Jesse walked around the car, and up to my door with the umbrella so I wouldn't get wet. I won't lie, I wasn't actually thrilled to be here. Not in my granny's house.

I walked in, and immediatley saw people I really didn't care to see.  
Ok, there my family...I should be...

But my grandmother had, get this, 12 brothers and sisters. My family isn't exactly what you would call small.  
After countless aunts and uncles, god parents and cousins came up to me, my mom walked up and hugged me.

"How you holding up, sweetie?" She asked me in a hoarse voice as if she had been crying.  
"Oh, just fine." She pulled back and looked at me, skeptically. "Mom, I'm serious. I have Jesse."

She looked over my shoulder at Jesse, who was (shocker) talking to Paul. She hugged me again and said, "I couldn't have asked for a better boy for you, Susie."

I smiled up at her, holding back tears. I hugged her again and said, "I love you, Mommy."  
She laughed and said, "I love you too."

After more hugs, I walked up to her room and pulled out an old photo album. I sat on her bed and blew the dust off of it.  
I heard a knock, and looked up to see a very hot looking Jesse standing at the door.

Hot as in hot...like temperature...well, and looking it too.  
Since he became, for a better word, 'alive', his gorgeous long, silky curls became long enough for him to pull back, and I'm guessing on the way up the stairs, he had undid his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt...  
...if only I wasn't so sad...

I smiled at him, and he came in and laid across the bottom of the bed, looking at the book. I turned the page, and saw that it was a bunch of old baby pictures of me.

"Aw, Susannah! You were so cute!" Jesse said in a voice that you would use on a little kid. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile.  
I flipped the page again to pictures of me when I was about three...four...kindergarten...Jr. High...

"I don't remember this picture." Jesse said, handing me a picture that appeared to be of me in front of the Mission.  
"It's not." I said. "It's my grandma."

"Wow, that's really weird." He said, looking down. "I mean, it look's just like you."  
He was right. Everything from her smile, her hair...everything.

"Look at this." He said, handing me another one. I looked down and saw that it was a picture of her, Dr. Slaksi, Ricardo and-  
"Is that Father Dom?" I shrieked. It was! He had his arm around her with a very flirty look on his face. "Who knew he was a hottie?"

Jesse looked disgusted as he looked down.  
I did too, and saw a picture. Dr. Slaski and my grandma were in front of the Mission by a sign that read 'Class of 1958'.

Something was wrong.

"Look." I said, handing it to Jesse. He took it from me and said, "Oh my gosh."

What we saw was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. A regular picture of them, but behind them was Ricardo. And above him was what looked to be the Shadowland. But just part of it, like the dimensions collided or something.

"That must have been when he tried to spilt their souls." Jesse said, voiceing what I had just been thinking,  
"Yeah." I said, putting it down.

He rolled over and looked at me, "Madam what's-her-face-"

"-Zara-"

"Whatever. She said your grandmother couldn't move on until the part of her soul that was in you moved on."

"What are you saying?" I asked him.  
"Well, what if we...shifted?"

I got what he was saying now. "Yeah-" I agreed, "-back to their time and stopped Ricardo from splitting their souls in the first place."  
Jesse nodded and said, "Yes."

"I'm rubbing off on you, cowboy."

He sighed as he closed his eyes and said, "That's what I'm afraid of, Susie-Q."  
"Don't ever call me that again." I hissed. He laughed right up until I hit him with a pillow.

"So, boss. When you do you want to do it?" He asked me, leaning up on his elbows.  
I stared out into the darkness that was outside the window, "Tomorrow. But we have a little stop to make first."

"Where would that be?" He asked me, sitting up so he was right beside me.

"Time." Was all I said.  
"The fourth dimension? Why on earth would be go there?" He asked me, clearly confused.

"To save your sister."

_**Singing Amen I'm alive**_

* * *

**Meh. Not much of a cliffie, huh?  
I'm actually pleasantly surprised about how this chappie turned out.  
Funny how that happens, huh?  
Well, you know what to do.  
Review and you shall recieve the turning point of the story!**

**Ok, Jess. Do you mind reading this in a completely cool and sexy announcer voice?  
****Jesse: Cool. (clears throat) Coming soon to a theater-  
Me: -computer-  
Jesse: Yea, that. Coming soon to a computer near you...  
CHAPTER 21 of THE STORY 21!  
Me: Dun dun dun... Thanks, Jess!  
Jesse: No problem, querida.**

**Me: XX (faints)**

**Anways, I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ **

MWAH!  
Oh, and happy Easter Eve!!!


	21. CHAPTER 21:'The Fearless Five'

**I hardly got any reviews for my last chappie.  
WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!  
Anyways, I love all you guys so much (Even the ones of you that have vanished into thin air, I think you know who you are)  
Hope you enjoy! **

**Jesse? Care to do the honors?  
Jesse: As you wish. (clears throat) Without further delay, my lovely querida and I give you...  
Chapter 21 of the story 21!**

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**yes.**

**OK, one with the show!  
Autumn**

**and im on new allergy medicine that actually said in the side affects that it could cause loopiness in children under the age of 17.  
BRING ON THE STRAIGHT JACKETS, BABY!**

**♥♥ I'm gonna dedicate this chappie to VT! ♥♥**

**

* * *

Everything in life happens for a reason. I have to keep reminding myself that. My dad died so my mom could meet Andy. Because she met Andy and married him, we moved to California, because we moved to California, I met Jesse. That's why I'm a mediator. **

**I still never figured out why I am a mediator. I mean, sometimes I wonder if the angles upstairs got bored and threw darts at the wall to see who they would land on. And sometimes I wonder if maybe this is what I am suppossed to be.**

**I'm a mediator for some reason, and even if I never find that reason out, I just have to tell myself that I am who I am. I have to believe that there is a reason for me.**

**I was awake. I never went to sleep. I think I was actually too sleepy to go to sleep, and yes that does happen. Or I was just too worried about what the next day would bring.**

**A soft knock came at my hotel door about midnight. "Happy April 21st." I muttered softly as I got out of bed.  
I grabbed a pen and wrote to Cee, _Be back soon. Don't worry about me. -Suze_**

**I took another look at her as she lay asleep in her bed. She groaned and rolled over.  
I picked up my jacket and opened the door to see Paul, a very tired looking Paul. He smiled slightly as he said, "You ready, Simon?"**

**"Ready as I'll ever be." I said, shutting my door. "Where's Jesse?" I asked him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
"He's in the car waiting for us." He stopped and said in a concerned filled voice, "Are you sure you want to do this?"**

**"Yes, Paul. If I don't then my grandmother's soul will be trapped inside me forever. So will your grandfather's. And Josie will die up there, not to mention Ricky will torment us for the rest of our lives." I looked up at him. He smiled and said, "You so headstrong, you know that?"**

**I smiled too and said, "So I've been told."**

**Jesse was leaning against the car door, and looked up at us when we appeared by the car. He took a deep breath and said, "Where to?"  
"I need something of my grandmother's to shift back to the Mission. Since we're in New York and the Mission all the way across the country, I need something from the Mission."**

**"Her yearbook?" Jesse asked, starting up the car.  
"That'll do, I'm sure." I said, sliding into the passenger seat as Paul hopped into the backseat. "We need to go get the yearbook, then we need to shift to the Shadowland."**

**"Maybe Jesse shouldn't shift." Paul said. Jesse shot him a glare through the mirror. "I mean, someone needs to be here in case Ricky-"  
"Jess, I hate to say this, but he's right." I agreed. "We need you to stay here. You can't shift without me anyway."**

**I turned around to Paul and asked, "Do you think cell phones work up there?" He shrugged, and I said to Jesse, "Well, whatever. Just keep your cell on and if he comes, call one of us."**

**Jesse reluctantly nodded and said, "Sure. Listen to Slater. Where has that gotten us before."  
"Hey, now-" Paul started, but stopped when Jesse pulled into my grandmother's driveway. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the key, "I'll be back."**

**"What if he's in there?" Jesse asked, not looking at me, but past me. I smiled and said, "I'll soon find out." I gave him a reasurring smile as I got out of the car and walked to her door, not even caring I was getting soaked from the rain.**

**I'll be honest, I was a little freaked out. I ran all the way up the stairs into her room. I knew where her yearbook was, I had placed it under her bed. Another book was in my way, but when I pulled that out, I saw written on it's maroon cover _To Susie. _I tried to open it, but it was locked. I felt tears in my eyes, but blinked them away as I reached in and got her yearbook.**

**I walked to the door...you know in those horror movies when you know someone's going to jump out at the iditot girl? Well, that's how I felt right now as I made my way to the door.**

**"Come on, Suze. You've gotten past vampires, homicidal ghosts, and crazy ex-fiancees. You can do this." I said with a deep breath.  
But then, I heard the floor creak behind me. I froze...**

**I screamed bloody murder when their arm went on my shoulder. So loud, Jesse and Paul kicked in the door (which was unlocked) and looked to be about to do a weird Ninja Turtle routine.**

**"What are you doing here?" Jesse said, relaxing. I giggled, picturing him as a turtle, forgetting that I was being held by a would-be murderer.  
I heard a laugh behind me as they said, "Well, Suze always gets to have the fun."**

**"Cee! How did you know I was here?" I asked, turning around.  
"Simon, I've known you for three years. You're not that hard to figure out." She smiled at me as she said that. "Who would have known the tough little mediator was so jumpy." She tickled my sides as she said that. I slapped her hands away and said, "I am not jumpy."**

**But now, even Jesse was smiling.**

**I groaned as I pushed past them and said, "Come on. Let's just go do this thingy."**

**♥♥ 21 ♥♥**

**"Why here?" Paul asked me as he came to stand next to Cee. I smiled and said, "Scared, Slater?"  
"No." He said, quickly. I looked past him to see a dark figure walking up behind him. Poor Paul.**

**"BOO!" Jesse said, grabbing him and pulling him down towards the grave.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Paul yelled in a scream that could wake the dead. He was struggling and kicking as Jesse pulled. Paul stopped when he heard Jesse laughing. He punched Jesse's arm, but that only made him laugh harder. "Damn, de Silva. That was not funny."**

**"Yes, it was."**

**"No, it wasn't."**

**"Yes, it was."**

**"OK, children. If you're through now." I said, in my best Father Dom voice. It was so good, Jesse smiled at me. "Now, Paul. We have to come here because it the only place I could think of."**

**I looked down at my grandmother's newly dug grave, all muddy from the rain. The orchid was still there, clinging on to the grave for dear life.**

**"Paul and I are going to shift to the Shadowland to find Josie." Cee looked confused at the name and I said, "Jesse will explain in a minute."**

**His smiled faded as he asked, "I will?"**

**I smiled at him and said, "If you don't want to spend another century and a half as I ghost, then yes." He narrrowed his eyes at me. " You and Jess stay here to keep watch for Ricky. If he comes, call one of us, and we'll be back down. Hopefully with Josephina." I looked up at the sky, as if it was just going to open up or something.**

**"Ready?" Paul asked me. I nodded, and was about to turn away when Jesse caught my arm, and spun me back around.  
"Be careful, querida."**

**I smiled and said, "Am I ever anything but?" He shook his head as I said that, but leaned down and kissed me.  
"I love you, Susannah."**

**I hugged him and said, "I love you too."**

**And then I turned and followed Paul. He took my hand as we stood in front of the crucifx. For some odd reason, it calmed me a little bit.  
"You ready, Susie-Q?" Paul asked in a surprisingly shaky voice. He smiled though, and I said, "No. But I don't really have a choice, now do I?"**

**He smiled as he closed his eyes, I did the same and thought of that place that haunted my dreams so much in the last few years. A place that was so cold and dark, if you didn't know any better, you would think it was hell itself.**

**I sometimes, even though Paul told me better, thought that it was hell.  
I felt a sharp pain shoot through me as I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to see that I was in my most favortie place once again.**

**"Where's Josephina at?" Paul asked me, taking my hand and pulling me up to my feet. For some reason I was shaking badly, so Paul pulled me closer to him and said, "Suze, you ok?"**

**"Yeah. Bad memories is all." I said, trying to smile at him.  
"Memories because of me." He whispered as we made our way through the fog.**

**"Come on, Paul. We both vowed at the Winter Formal that we were going to forget everything and start over fresh, right?" I said, following him. "I mean, that was almost two years ago. Let's just forget it and move on."**

**He stopped and smiled at me, "I'm going to miss you next year."  
"Where are you going?" I asked him, taking his hand and pulling him along with me. He sighed and said, "Susie. We're seniors."**

**I froze and looked at him. All this year, that had been gone out of my mind. I was so busy with ghost hunting and everything I hadn't stopped to think that graduation was in less than three months.**

**Less than a month.**

**"Oh." I said, with a sad sigh. "I didn't think of that." He smiled and said, "Yeah, I was trying not to."**

**Well, I guess I won't be making it to my graduation. I assume I'll be dying sometime within the next month...or day...or hour.  
"So, where to, boss?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him and said, "Oh...um...yeah, I think we need to go have a caht with Mr. Gladiator."**

**I walked past him, ignoring his laughs as he said, "You have no idea where we're going, do you?"  
"Do I ever?" I asked him, not looking back, but walking forward.**

**He never got a chance to answer, because my cell phone started ringing.**

**Hmm...I guess Sprint isn't as sucky as I thought. It obviously has a demension plan I didn't know about.  
There's a plus.**

**"Hello?  
"SUZE!" Came Cee's paniced voice. "Oh my gosh..AH!" I could hear what sounded like graves crumbling and yells in that background.**

**"Cee? CEE!" I yelled into it. Paul ran over to me when I started crying. "Oh my gosh..."  
"Suze? He's HERE! Ricky's here...Suze...Jesse's not moving..." Then the phone went dead. I would have fallen backwards, but Paul caught me and held on to me as I cried, "Susie, come on. It's Jesse...look, let's just shift back, ok?"**

**"I wouldn't try that, Mr. Slater. It'll do you no good." Came that chilling voice from behind us. I felt Paul tense up, but he didn't release me.  
"Now, Susannah. I think you and I need to have a little chat...alone." In an instant, Paul was thrown from me, and landed about 20 feet from me...no lie. That guys a fruitloop, Ricardo, I mean.**

**"PAUL!" I tried to run to him, but Ricky grabbed me in a grip of iron. Paul tried to get up as he yelled my name, but all Ricky did was raise up his arm, and Paul was pinned to the ground by some invisible force. Then, he was out of my sight as the fog washed over him.**

**I was alone.**

**Alone with the devil.**

**"What did I tell you, Susannah?" He chuckled in my ear. "I told you to just be a good little girl. But look what you go and do. You talk to your little witch friend, you learn the truth... you couldn't just let your grandmother die, could you? You have to fly up here and be the hero again."**

**"You bastard!" I hissed at him, trying to get free, but it was no use. "Half of her soul is inside me! How the hell could I let her just die! SHE'S NOT EVEN DEAD!"**

**"Ah, correction, mi amor." He whispered in my ear as he started walking backwards, dragging me along with him. "Half of her is dead. The other half will die when you die...which, may be sooner than you think."**

**See? What did I tell you? I told you that it was coming.  
No, I didn't struggle. I didn't scream.**

**There was no use. No one could hear me. Cee and Jesse...I didn't even want to think about what happened to them.  
Paul was unconsious. And Josie...**

**I fell to the ground, bleeding. Where I was bleeding, I don't really know. All I know is that I was bleeding, and very badly, might I add.  
But I didn't feel any pain. I guess that's true, I mean, you know when you watch on TV about people who have been stabbed and they say that the pain was so great that they couldn't even feel it? That's what was happening to me right now.**

**I was in no pain. And I felt pretty peaceful, you know, if it wasn't for the fact that A) I didn't have a fruitloop standing above me, B) One of my best friends was uncoinsious and possibly dead, and C) My boyfriend and best friend...there's not telling what happened to them...**

**You know what? Maybe I'm not so peaceful.**

**"My cousin doesn't know how lucky he is, querida. You're abosultely gorgeous." I winced as he gently, but roughly (Ooo! Paradox!), kicked my side. I felt pain...that must be where I'm bleeding then, huh?**

**I groaned as he leaned down closer and whispered, "You should be dead in an hour or two. Too bad I can't be here to watch, but...I've got to finish off your boyfriend. We've got some family matters we need to discuss and get out of the way." He smiled as he said, "We need to patch our relationship up, you know? Because you never know when your loved ones may die..."**

**He laughed as he got up and walked away.  
Oh, gosh...Jesse!**

**See? I'm not as selfish as my mom used to say. I'm laying here dead almost and I'm more worried about Jesse.  
But I'm worried about me too...**

**Holy shit, I'm bleeding to death.**

**I AM FREAKIN' BLEEDING TO DEATH.**

**I tried to sit up, but it was no use. "Oh..." I groaned as the pain shot threw me like a lightning bolt. "Damn it."  
"Paul?" I tried to croak. "Paul..." I tried to say again, but my eyes closed...and I was shot into darkness...**

**...as the light came closer...**

**No. No! Don't go into the light...I can't go into the light...They warned me not to...I can't I can't...**

**But it's so peaceful.  
I can't help it.**

**No. I can't do this to Jesse.**

**I opened my eyes and fought with myself to get on all fours, since I knew I wouldn't be able to stand. I tried to pull myself, and slowly, I started crawling.**

**Not realy caring if I ran into Ricky again.**

**I couldn't shift, not this weak. I could barely crawl. And apparently Darth Vader put some sort of spell or something on the Shadowland. So I couldn't even if I could.**

**I pulled myself up more, and just realized that it was too much to bear.  
I winced as I looked into the distance and saw something glowing...a box...a...**

**A prison.**

**Josie.**

**It didn't matter. I didn't even have the key. Was I giving up? Yeah. I'll just come out and say this.**

**I, Susannah Elizabeth Simon, Mediator, am, for the first time in my life, giving up.**

**Those words killed me as I said that in my mind. But what could I do? I mean, Madam Zara the Great told me herself that "The key that no one knows what it looks like unless you've already seen it."**

**I fell completely backwards on the ground, mad at myself for giving up.**

**Mad that I was leaving.**

**Mad that I was going out like this.**

**I mean, I'm Susannah Simon! I always thought I'd die of being a hero not being a coward. But that's exactly what I was doing.**

**I can't do this.**

**Paul's over there dying somwhere and will die if I can't save. I can't do that to him.  
Cee's my best friend, and she's hurt somewhere. I can't leave her.  
Joey will stay locked up in the prison if I don't help her. I can't leave her here.  
And Jesse? I just love him too much to do anything to hurt him. I can't imagine what he would be like if I died. If he was still alive that is.**

**I opened my eyes one last time to see something glowing beside me. How I reached out to grab it, I will never know. But I did it.  
I almost screamed with joy, you know, if I could scream.**

**It was the key.**

**I didn't care how, but somehow, that key gave me strength. I don't know if it had some sort of powers, or if I just believed that it did. I found myself running, well, if you could actually call that running, to the prison Josie was in.**

**"Suze?" She screamed when she saw me. She looked awful. Her usually tan skin was pale and she looked, basically, like a zombie. "Oh my gosh, thank Dios!" She said as I opened the door. She hugged me, but stopped when I yelped out in pain.**

**"Suze...you're bleeding!" Ding, ding, ding. Give the girl a prize. I nodded and said, "Yeah, but let's just get you out of here, ok?" She nodded, and put an arm around my waist, letting me lean on her.**

**"Paul?" I yelled through the fog. "PAUL!?"  
"Suze?" Came a voice from behind us. I turned to see him walking through the fog. "Suze! I-" He stopped when he saw me. "What happened?"**

**"I have no idea. We just need to get back." I was almost crying now. Not because of the pain, no. Because I knew that Jesse was probably-  
"We can't shift, you know that." Paul said, looking at Josie as if he was trying to place her. A light bulb cliked, since his soul had been split too, and he said, "Hey, Joe! Long time no see."**

**I flipped the scarlet key over in my hand and said, "Come on. You helped me before. I just want to go save him." Gah, Suze. You're talking to a hunk of red metal. What the hell has happened to you? Did Ricky hit you on the head too?**

**It glowed, the key I mean, and words appeared on the handle. Spanish...figures. But you know what happens in those cheesy Disney movies. Magic words appear, girl reads said words, and something good happens.**

**I sighed and read, _"Su corazón humilde ha sido usted llave. Y su amor verdadero le fijará libre_." Nothing happened for a minute, and I thought Disney had failed me once again. But another moment passed, and soon, we were all captured in a swirling light as we fell...**

**Not like fell fell, almost like we were gliding...or floating. It was like that thingy in Harry Potter. Gosh, what the heleck is it called? You know, like the boot in Goblet of Fire when they touched it and they were transported? Yeah, it was like that!**

**"Where is she?" I heard someone ask. Another laughed and said, "Right now? Probably taking her final breaths."  
"LIAR!" The first man yelled. "What the hell have you done?"**

**I opened my eyes to see that I was looking up into the face of Jesus. "OH MY GOSH! I AM DEAD!" I screamed as someone pulled me up as I cried out. "Suze, SUZE!" Paul's voice came as he shook me. "You're not dead!"**

**"But Jesus-"**

**"That is a statue!" Paul said, shaking his head, obviously trying not to laugh. I turned around to see that my Jesus was actually made of stone. "Oh." Was my witty reply.**

**"Differnet world, same Suze." Josie said, getting off of the (shivers) grave she had landed on. Ouch...that must have hurt.  
I turned to see that my two voices were actually of the two uber hot de Silvas. One, evil. The other...what can I say about the other one other than..._muy caliente_!**

**"She's not dead. I know Susananh." Jesse whispered, but in an angry tone. Ricky laughed as he advanced on his cousin.  
"Jesse, she's dead! Get over it! This is between me and you, now-"**

**"You're such a cheeseball, Ricardo." I hissed at him as I came up behind him. Jesse smiled when he saw me, and Ricardo's face turned beet red. "You're suppossed to be dead!"**

**"If I was dead, why can you see me?" Oh, come now, Suze. That was bad. Jesse groaned and smacked his head as Paul and Josie gaped at me. "Well, ok. Am I glowing."**

**"Actually, Susannah, you are." Jesse said, pushing past his cousin.**

**Oh, snap!**

**I looked down at myself and I was glowing! Well, actually my butt was. Can your butt die?**

**Oh, the key. How silly of me.**

**I picked it up and said, "See? I'm not dead!"  
"HOW DID YOU GET THAT KEY???" Ricardo spat at me.**

**"Um, I honestly don't know. I was just dying and it just kind of appeared." I took a step closer to him and said, "You are such an idiot. I mean, splitting someone's souls just because they don't love you? That's really low. I mean, what I don't understand is why you drug Jesse's little sister into this."**

**"She found me out. She was going to get in the way." He said, walking closer to me.  
"That's makes it all the better than, doesn't it? You are a nutcase, you know that?" I smiled as I said, slowly, "A. Sad. Lonely. Nutcase."**

**That was the final straw for him, he lunged towards me. All I did was put my arm out in defense, and the next thing I knew was he was on the ground, yelling in pain as blood poured out his arm.**

**"What just happened?" I asked as Jesse walked up to me. All he did was look down at the key that was an even darker shade of red as it glowed more than before.**

**"Cool." I said in amazement.**

**"Run!" Paul yelled, taking Josie's hand and mine. I grabbed Jesse's as we fled past Ricky who was now getting up. He muttered something, and I was immediatley pulled backwards.**

**"SUSANNAH!" Jesse yelled as he grabbed my arm.**

**"Jesse, you idiot!" Ricky spat at him as he pointed his hand in Jesse's direction. What looked to be a firebolt shot out of his arm and hit Jesse in the chest.**

**"NO!" I yelled, but once again, Ricky caught me. "Come on, gorgeous. Let's do this the easy way. I want Mary-Elise's soul. And I want it now!" Gah, what I whiny butt.**

**I turned fast, and hit him on the head with the key. Cool, this is just like that Disney video game with the kid with the big shoes...ha...  
But I don't see random Disney characters popping up anywhere...I wouldn't mind Captain Jack though...**

**I pointed the key at him as he laid on the ground. He laughed and said, "What the hell are you going to do with that, Simon?"  
Yeah, Simon. What are you going to do with that?**

**Come on, grandma. Please help me.**

**I glanced at the Jesus statue, and I could have sworn that it was smiling at me.**

**I felt energy or something weird shoot through me to the key...and, here comes the creepy part, I said in a voice that was so not mine, "THIS ENDS NOW!"**

**A red bolt shot out of the key and pierced through Ricardo's skin. I fell backwards and into someone's arms as my eyes closed and I got the rest that I finally needed.**

**♥♥ 21 ♥♥**

_**"And in other news, local highschool senior Ricardo de Silva was arrested last week. He is charged with the attempted murder of fellow seniors Susannah Simon, Paul Slater, CeeCee Webb, and Susannah's boyfriend, Jesse de Silva and his 18 year old sister, Josephina. Though the reason is unknown, the police say that they think it was some sort of love triangle. Mr. de Silva is also being question for the death of Susannah Simon's grandmother Mary-Elise Smithson. Mrs. Smithson died last month because of what appeared to be a heart attack, but now with recent events, police suspect foul play. Susannah, Paul, CeeCee and Ricardo are all seniors at Juniperra Serra Mission Academy in Carmel, California."**_

**"Poor thing."**

**"I know. So young too."**

**"All of them. They have their whole lives ahead of them. This'll scar them forever."**

**I opened my eyes. They obviously hadn't been open for days, since it burned when I did so. The two ladies in white smiled at me. One said in a motherly tone, "Oh, you awake, dear. You had us worried."**

**The other one quickly turned off the TV and said, "How do you feel, sweetheart?" In reply, I groaned. She smiled and tenderly stroked my hair, " I know, darling. Do you remember anything? At all?"**

_**"Jesse, you idiot!" Ricky spat at him as he pointed his hand in Jesse's direction. What looked to be a firebolt shot out of his arm and hit Jesse in the chest.**_

_**"NO!" I yelled, but once again, Ricky caught me.**_

**"Where's Jesse?" I asked, accepting the glass of water that she handed me. She smiled reassuringly and said, "Your boyfriend's in the next room. He's been asking about you. I'll send him in when you get better, ok?"**

**I nodded and asked, "What about the others?"  
She looked down and said, "Well, Mr. Slater is recovering quite nicely. He only suffered minor injuries unlike you and your boyfriend. And Miss de Silva only recieved a broken arm."**

**"What about Cee?"**

**"I'll tell you when you're-"  
"No! How is she?" She looked at me sadly and said, "Sweetheart..."**

**Please don't tell me she's dead. Please, God.**

**"She's been in a coma since the police found you at the cemetery." She looked up at smiled, "Though we think she'll be fine."**

**That was a very reassuring tone of voice. Gosh.  
I fell back on to my bed as the nurse said, "Just press that red button if you need anything, dear."**

**I assured them I would, and closed my eyes...trying to get some sleep.  
I opened my eyes to see his smiling face at the door. He walked over to me, cast on his right arm and a stitch above his left eye, and kissed me on the lips. When he pulled back he said, "Don't you ever do that to me again, querida."**

**I smiled and said, "I can't make that promise."  
He smiled as he took the seat beside me and said, "Cee's awake."**

**"Oh, is she?" I said, happily as I sat up, but instantly regretted it when a pain shot through me. I laid back down and he said, "Yeah, she's well enough so that when we leave, they're going to transport her back to Carmel's hospital." When he saw my face, he laughed and said, "She'll be better before prom."**

**I laughed, but his face became more serious. "Querida, they want you to testify in court this summer."  
I gulped, I knew that was coming. "Jess. What am I suppossed to say?"**

**He kissed my forhead and said, "We'll think of something. But I want you to know you're not alone, ok?" I smiled and he said, "You don't have to do this though. You know that."**

**"Yeah, I do know that. But I also know that he killed my grandmother some how and I don't think she'll move on untill this is ended." I said.**

**"She stopped by. Your grandmother, I mean. Her soul left you when you fainted. Paul did the same thing since his grandfather's soul was in him. His grandfather's in the hospital." He didn't look at me as he said that. "I think ... I don't know, I mean. His cancer came back but, I don't think that's why he's dying."**

**I got at what he was saying. He looked up at me and said, "Paul's not upset at all though. I mean, he is, but not as much as you think. I think he's kind of a peace with it."**

**I looked outside the window. I was on the third floor, and I knew that there were police cars, news reporters and everything outside. "You are ok, Susannah?" He said, stroking my cheek.**

**I smiled and said, "No, but I don't think I will be until the trial's over with."  
He nodded and said, "Understandable."**

**"I love you, Jesse."  
He kissed me again and said, "I love you too, querida."**

**♥♥ 21 ♥♥**

**"Miss Simon, how do you feel about this? Are you going to court?"**

**"Did you have any romantical relations with Ricardo?"**

**I ignored all of the microphones that were being shoved in my face as Paul, Jesse, Josie and I were being escorted by the poilce officers to the car that was waiting for us.**

**"Miss Simon-"**

**"Would you shut up and leave her alone?" Said an officer as he got out of the car. He smiled down at me and said in a thick British accent, "Good afternoon, Miss Simon. I'm Officer Christensen." Officer Christensen couldn't have been more that 24 at the most. Why are British guys so cute?**

**"Your mother has hired me as your bodyguard, and I will remain with you during this trial, and after if I need to." I nodded and he said, "You need not to be scared, ok?"**

**"It's diffuclt not to be." I said, getting into the black car. I sighed and rested my head on Jesse's shoulder as we pulled away from the hospital. I was leaving New York, and going home.**

**♥♥ 21 ♥♥**

**"Very cute, Simon." Paul made a face at me as I smiled playfully at him.  
"What?" I said all innoccently. "I did nothing."**

**He rolled his eyes as he put the last bit of tape on the huge prom sign that was hanging above the stairs. "You really think I should ask her?"**

**I smiled and said, "Come on, Paul. You like her. It's pretty obvious too. And it would be good for her too." He smiled as he put his arm around me and brought me to him, "We all need to go on a trip. You know, before the trail. Just to celebrate our last summer together."**

**"Oh, Paul!" I said laughing, "You sound like we're dying or something."  
He smiled and said, "Sorry, Susie-Q. But let's do it. Me, you, Cee and Jesse. Gina too if you can get her."**

**"She would want to bring-"**

**"Dereck!" We both said at the same time. I laughed and said. "But sure. We need to."  
"We will." He said, smirking.**

**For some unknown reason, I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his eyes around me and twirled me around.  
When he pulled back, he smilrkd down at me and said, "But you got to promise me one thing."**

**"What would that be, Slater?"**

**"You have to promise me that when you're out their conquering the world or whatever, we're still going to have our crazy ghostbusting moments." He said with a smile, not a smirk.**

**I laughed and said, "Of course."**

**He smiled but the voice over the intercom came over and said, "Would all seniors please report to the auditorium?" **

**Cap and gown pictures.**

**I gulped as Paul took my arm and said, "Shall we, my dear?"  
"We shall." I said, following him.**

**After the pictures, Paul stopped when he saw Cee waving at us. He smiled at me and I pushed him, gently, saying, "Go." He hugged me and then ran over to Cee. I smiled as I saw him whisper something to her. She shrieked and wrapped his arms around him, laughing.**

**I smiled, as I walked down the path that lead to the front of the Mission. I sighed, knowing that in a few short days, I'd be walking down this path for the last time. I felt sad, yet excited.**

**But then, I felt scared because I knew what summer meant.**

**The trial.**

**I don't think I'll be able to face Ricky again. But I knew that I would have to. But this time, I wouldn't be alone.  
I'd have Jesse, and I'd have Paul, Cee and Josie too.**

**I smiled as I looked up at the Mission and took a deep breath. Then, I turned and walked down the stairs to Officer Christensen's car that was waiting for me.**

**♥♥ 21 ♥♥**

**"The Fearless Five." Paul said, holding Cee's hand and walking up to us. I laughed as Paul linked arms with me too. "We gotta think of a theme song."**

**Jesse groaned. He was already pretty ticked off about his suit, which he looked muy gorgeous in. "Slater, don't even go there."  
"Oh, come on, de Silva! Lighten up!" Paul said with a laughed as he raised his punch-filled glass, his tie was undone, but true to Paul, he was still hot as ever. "This could be our last summer together."**

**Jesse rolled his eyes as me and his sister pulled him up to be a part of the circle we were in.  
"To The Fearless Five!" Paul said, raising his glass to the middle of our circle.**

**Jesse smiled eventually as the rest of us put our glasses to meet his and said our new name, "To The Fearless Five!"**

**I glanced over at Cee who was glowing. She looked gorgeous in her lavender gown. But hey, I looked pretty good too in my stapless emerald gown. And of course Joe did because of her tan, she looked amazing in her red one.**

**After talking a little, Jesse and I moved away from them and went to the corner of the gym. It instantly hit me that this was where my dad had moved on a year ago.  
"Are you sad?" He asked me.**

**I shook my head and said, "Not really. Not anymore." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around him, "I love you."  
He kissed me and said, "I love you."**

**"Ok, guys! This dance is for all the seniors out there! Come on!" Said the DJ. Jesse took my hand and led me to the dance floor as all the Juniors and their dates cleared the floor.**

_**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you wanna go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**_

**I rested my head as Jesse and I danced. I looked over and saw Cee and Paul. I couldn't help but smile.**

_**And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything...**_

**I was always scared of what it would be like when I graduated. I mean, leaving home...and all of my friends. But as I danced with Jesse, I realized something. That I was never going to be alone again. And even though I was a mediator, and even though we were all splitting up in different directions, and even though we may never be the same again. We weren't going to really leave each other.**

_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

**And yeah, maybe Paul's right. This may be our last summer together. And yeah, I did have that trial coming up this summer. But I wasn't worried. Because, the 'Fearless Five' would always be a team.**

**And I would never be alone again.**

**♥♥ End ♥♥**

**

* * *

**

**Well. I have to say, I think that was my longest chapter ever!  
Welps, I already have the first chappie of the sequel written!  
Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ**

**

* * *

**


End file.
